Love Quest
by Avaron-Amaterasu
Summary: Natsu and Lucy go on a mission together but will it be harder than described on the request? A very tight love triangle is formed between Natsu, Lucy and Gray as they battle through the challenges ahead!   Sorry bad summary but good story! Please read :3
1. One Sided Love?

**A romance story involving betrayal, action, comedy and multiple love triangles! What's going to happen to Fairy Tail's members when jealousy hits! **

**Includes a bit of Levy x Gajeel sorry to those that hate that pairing, but I think they're great together, but there won't be too much about them! And I don't do Gray x Juvia coz I think Juvia's kinda annoying and Gray doesn't really like her at all…**

**WOOOOOOOHOOOOO hope you like reading my NaLu and ?Lu fanfic! Sorry for the shitty title.  
><strong>

**DISCAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail or anything to do with it :D (bit of a bummer though ;P)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**- Normal P.O.V. -**

"Luuuuuccyyyyy!" A certain pink-haired wizard called out, nobody from the Fairy Tail guild took much notice, they were well used to his outbursts. He ran around the guild, looking through the crowds of guild members in search for his partner and best friend. "Hey, Mira!" Natsu called to the beautiful take-over mage who was cleaning a glass at the bar.

"Good morning Natsu!" She gave him a friendly smile.

"You know where Lucy is?" He looked quizzically at the white haired woman.

"Can't you smell her?" Mira looked slightly confused.

Natsu's brows furrowed. Right now the almost whole guild was having a drinking contest, the smell of beer was thick in the air and filled his sensitive nose.

"Nah, this damn beer cover's almost every other smell!" He explained.

Mira's expression changed to an almost excited smile, "Oh, she's over there!" She pointed a finger to the far side of the guild.

"See ya!" Natsu waved and immediately made his way over to where Mira had pointed.

"Oi Natsu! You should join us! We're havin' fun~!" Cana slurred then picked up yet another huge barrel of beer before chugging it of the guild had started in the drinking contest, but now only a few remained conscious, everybody else was passed out, either slumped on the floor or laying on the wooden tables.

"Nah!" He simply refused and continued to push through the drunk guild mates. "AAAARRGGHH! GET OUTTA MY WAAYYY!" Natsu suddenly snapped and started punching and kicking people in all directions, clearing a path for himself.

He finally saw a blonde head leaning on a table, he knew it was Lucy so he quietly walked up to her, grinning. Levy was sitting next to Lucy, the blue haired wizard's head buried in a book, as usual she was wearing her Gale Force Reading glasses, obviously speeding through to reasearch some book. But that wasn't really important to Natsu right now.

The Salamander quickly stepped behind the celestial mage's seat, ready to pounce.

"BOO!" Natsu roughly grabbed her shoulders, making the gorgeous blonde nearly jump out of her seat.

"KYYYYAAAAAAA!" She screamed and Natsu laughed from her reaction, rolling on the guild floor while clutching his stomach. "Natsu..." Lucy's tone of voice completely changed, she sounded like Erza when she was pissed off. There was a dark purple aura wavering around the blonde.

"Ah Natsu! You're in the shit now!" Gray laughed and pointed at the trembling Fire Dragon.

"What the hell was that for?" Lucy spoke slowly, then she roughly grabbed his white scale scarf with a strong fist.

"L-Lucy! I didn't mean to scare you that much! I'm sorry Luce!" Natsu pulled both of his hands up in a surrendering motion, then put one on her delicate fist. He gently pried her hand off of himself and Lucy looked at the ground in attempt to cover her red face.

"Lu-chan? Are you ok?" Levy finally seemed to notice the world outside her book.

"Y-Yeah... So Natsu. What did you want me for?" Lucy looked back up at him, their faces inches apart. She immediately jumped back in surprise and both of their cheeks were dusted with red.

"You liiiiiiiiike each other!" Happy rolled his tongue.

"Shut up you damn cat!" Lucy yelled at the blue flying furball.

"No way Happy!" Natsu roared.

"Uh, let's go on a mission! I picked one already, it's got a pretty big reward!" He said enthusiastically, holding a piece of paper to Lucy's face.

* * *

><p>The notice read:<p>

_**Please Help!**_

_**Mission**_

_Fairy Tail wizards, a huge monster is terrorising our village and much of our town has been destroyed. Please sleigh the beast and help save our town! Our village is called 'Gustavia' and is located west of Magnolia city; you will find it after passing through the forest and crossing a large river. _

_The train is temporarily out of service._

_**Reward**_

_300,000 jewels_

**(End of Notice)**

* * *

><p>"Well it sounds easy enough, the reward money can pay off my rent! Are Erza or Gray coming?" Lucy said after reading the notice through, looking up at Natsu with her big brown orbs. She also liked the reward money, usually they just went on little missions with tiny rewards.<p>

"Well who needs Gray anyways? That icy bastard gets on my nerves!" Natsu exclaimed, "And I dunno bout Erza though, I think she went on an S class or something by herself" He said, making both Lucy and himself think of the time they went on an S class quest without permission.

Natsu looked at his flying partner, "Hey are you coming Happy?"

"Nope. I've got a mission with Wendy and Charle!" He grinned.

"Happy! Come on, we're going!" The little Sky Dragon waved the blue exceed over.

"See ya Natsu!" He waved and flew after the young girl and her white-haired companion.

"Then it's just us, I guess," Lucy said, "We better go and let Mira know we're taking it."

Natsu grinned his trademark grin, "Already taken care of!"

"Wha? You can't just say that we're going on a mission without asking me first! You idiot!" Lucy yelled and punched his arm.

"Ow! But Luce, I just knew you'd wanna go!" He pouted, rubbing his sore arm. "And you've got a good punch!"

"I'll go and pack my stuff and we can meet up at my house when you're ready." She turned her heel and gathered the book she was reading earlier and stuffed it into her bag, ready to leave and pack for the new mission.

"Alright! See ya later!" Natsu waved and ran out of the guild to his house.

"Lu-chan! Could you come here for a sec?" Levy called out, standing up and waving her hand high in the air.

The bluenette was sitting on a barstool and Mira was standing behind the huge wooden bar smiling gorgeously. The celestial mage looked confused, but turned and sat down on a barstool.

"Would you like anything, Lucy?" Mira asked, placing a glass on the shelf and reaching for another one.

"Hmmm, I'll have an orange juice please!" The blonde smiled as Mira went to fetch her drink.

Levy rested her elbow on the bar and propped her head up on her tiny hand, looking mischievously at her best friend. "Soooo Lucy, just you and Natsu, huh?" The solid-script mage said smirking and raising one eyebrow.

Lucy blushed furiously. "W-well its aah not umm like that Levy…." She said, her voice shaking.

The beautiful take-over mage returned and placed Lucy's orange juice on the solid wooden surface. Lucy picked it up and started to drink while MiraJane spoke.

"Well I think the two of you would be great together! Natsu may like you as well, Lucy!" Mira said with a wink.

"PPFFFFTTT!" Lucy spat her drink out in shock, had Mira really just said that?

* * *

><p><strong>- Lucy's P.O.V. -<strong>

_Wait a minute! Mira basically just said that I liked Natsu, he might like me and that we would be a good couple! I know I like Natsu, but I'm too nervous to confess and the timing was never right… But I was actually really nervous about just the two of us going on a quest together… And what if he doesn't feel the same way about me?_

I couldn't fight the blushes, so I looked down and hoped that neither Mira nor Levy would notice my red face, my bangs should cover most of it."Well I d-don't like him or anything..." I said with a shaky voice.

Mira and Levy were giggling. "Lu-chan, it's pretty obvious that you like him, or else why would you be blushing?"

That comment made me blush even more, I guessed I had started to resemble a tomato by now. I could have sworn these two were psychic; my bangs should've covered my face up pretty well!

"Well since it's just the two of you going on the quest, it would be a great chance to confess right?" Mira pointed out, still smiling.

"Yeah, I agree with Mira-chan!" Levy said giggling.

"What are you talking about? It's not like that..." My voice wandered off as I stared at my glass of orange juice.

"Oh? You sound disappointed!" Mira piped in.

"Well... When Happy teased us earlier that we liked each other, Natsu said 'No way'... I think he likes Lisanna..." I sighed heavily.

"You obviously didn't see his face, Lu-chan!" Levy commented, raising an index finger and waving it around in front of my face.

"What do you mean?" I raised an eyebrow at them.

"His face was so red! It was adorable!" Mira clasped her hands together, the air around her seemed to sparkle.

_I was speechless. Natsu had actually blushed at that comment? But he denied Happy's teasing so much! How come I never noticed it before?_

"Well, what about you and Gajeel, eh Levy?" I said looking up and raising an eyebrow. Yes this was perfect, I had noticed those two were friendly together, I just had to wonder what Jet and Droy would do when they found out that Gajeel had won their precious Levy's heart!

Levy's face was turning bright red but Mira just kept giggling at the two of us, we were both in love with the two male dragon slayers, Natsu and Gajeel.

"Well, I've got a quest to get ready for! I'm going home now, I'll see you later!" I said walking out of the guild smiling and waving and my two friends, Mira still giggling and Levy quickly pulling out a book to hide her face.

* * *

><p><strong>- Normal P.O.V. To Lucy - <strong>

Lucy walked out of the guild's wooden doors onto the cobblestone pathway that went through all of Magnolia, the beautiful and peaceful city that Lucy had called home for so long. She always made it a habit to walk along the edge of the river that ran through the heart of the town, and of course, today was no exception.

The celestial mage quickly pulled out her silver key holding it out with one hand in front of her, summoning her pet dog (?) Plue.

"Pun puuuun puuun." He danced, hopping from foot to the other foot, trembling a bit at the end.

He loyally walked beside his master the whole way home as she stuck out her arms and balanced along the side of the river.

"Be careful, Miss!" a man on a boat shouted to her as he rowed by.

"Yeah, thanks!" she replied smiling and waving at him sweetly, which made the boatman blush. Lucy was very popular among guys, even though she had never had a boyfriend.

_I wonder what this quest will end up like? I'm still not sure if I should confess to Natsu, I'm scared he doesn't feel the same way about me… _

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone! Sorry if this chapter was boring andor short, don't hate me! This is only the first chappie, as well as my first fanfic! First chapters are always short, it's settin' the scene! **

**I promise it'll get better as it goes along! Sorry to GraLu haters but I plan to chuck a bit of a love triangle with this story! I'll be adding heaps of chappters, soon coz' it's the last week of school and i have 6 week holidays!  
><strong>

**Have fun reading! Please add me as a favourite or review or whatever you wanna do!**

**Byneeess! ;P**

**Fuzzy-Duck-01**

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	2. Enter the Forest!

**Chapter 2**

_**Previously… **_

"Well, I've got a quest to get ready for! I'm going home now, I'll see you later!" I said walking out of the guild smiling and waving and my two friends, Mira still giggling and Levy quickly pulling out a book to hide her face.

Lucy summoned Plue, who appeared with a "pun puuuuun-" and they walked to Lucy's house together.

_I wonder what this quest will end up like? I'm still not sure if I should confess to Natsu, I'm scared he doesn't feel the same way about me…_

**- Lucy's P.O.V. –**

As soon as I got home I packed my things into a small shoulder bag.

"Well I think that's all I'll need for the quest," I sighed and looked over at Plue, enjoying a lollipop, "Natsu isn't not here so I might as well have a shower before we leave for Gustavia." I said, thinking aloud.

The shower felt great! The warm water and the steam was so relaxing, I could shower forever. I thought I heard a window open, but I ignored it and continued shampooing my hair. Turning off the taps, I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me. I opened the bathroom door and saw someone sitting on my bed.

"Hey Lucy!" Natsu said grinning and waving at me.

"Oh yeah hi Nats- WAIT WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE NATSU?" I shouted as soon as I realised he was there.

He titled his head down, raised an eyebrow and said "We did set this as the meeting place and I'm all ready to go so hurry up!"

I ignored the look on his face. "Where's Happy?" I asked, looking around the room for the blue winged cat.

**- Normal P.O.V. – **

"He decided that he would rather go on a mission with Wendy and Charle, he seems to be helpin' them a lot lately, huh?" Natsu replied.

"Ah ok then. Well I'm going to get changed so you can go raid the fridge if you want." I said pointing to the room behind me.

His face lit up and he sprinted towards the kitchen, eager to get his hands on some food. Lucy picked out her blue and white top to go with her long boots, blue skirt and belt. She got dressed quickly and clipped her celestial keys and whip onto the brown belt, tying her hair up with a blue ribbon on the side of her head.

Heading to the kitchen, Lucy could hear Natsu wolfing down pretty much any food that he could find. The kitchen looked like a bomb had landed in it, but Lucy had to giggle when Natsu looked up at her with food all over his face and cheeks full.

"You're such a messy eater!" Lucy said smiling at him and grabbing a serviette. She bent over and started to wipe the meal off of his face, Natsu's cheeks went red but he kept looking at her gorgeous smile.

**- Natsu's P.O.V – **

I could feel my face heating up, but I couldn't help but look at Lucy smiling at me. She had such a great smile, it made a fizzy felling in my heart, I wasn't sure what it was but I liked it.

Once my face was clean I stood up. "Should we get going now? We don't wanna be walking all night to Gustavia!" I announced, grinning at Lucy.

"Yeah, sure Natsu!" she said and went out of the kitchen to grab her bag; I followed her out and hauled my gear onto my back. We walked out of her apartment and Lucy locked the door. Outside the sun was blazing and the warmth of midday was nice, it seemed to make Lucy's hair and smile glow.

Because the train didn't run anywhere near Gustavia, we had to walk all the way to the town. I wasn't bothered by it at all; man I hate it when we gotta take the train!

"I can't believe we're going to walk all the way to Gustavia..." Lucy sighed and I looked at the sad expression on her face, it didn't really suit her.

"Well I don't mind walking with you, Luce!" I grinned and slung my arm around her shoulders and I noticed her cheeks turning red. It just made me smile more and Lucy smiled back at me, blushing a little less now. For the next few hours we walked close together, talking, joking and laughing about all the times that we shared with the members of Fairy Tail.

"Remember whenever Gray came back from a mission?" Lucy asked me smiling.

"Yeah Juvia would flood the whole damn guild! It was hilarious watchin' the ice cube tryin' to get her to stop!" I said laughing, remembering the waterfalls that came out of the water wizard's eyes. My sides started to ache from all of the laughing and i guessed Lucy was the same.

When everything fell quiet once again, i felt Lucy's hand snake around my arm and she rested her head on my shoulder. We stayed like that for what seemed like forever, both our cheeks were red. I wouldn't have this mission any other way than to spend it with Lucy.

The sun was starting to set and we were still walking through the dense forest, before I knew it darkness started to consume the landscape. I stole a glance at Lucy, who still had her head rested on my shoulder and I noticed her looking cold; I could've sworn I saw here shaking a bit.

"Hey, ummm... Natsu?" Lucy said looking up at me with her huge brown eyes.

"What's up, Lucy? Are you getting tired?" I asked, meeting her gaze with my black eyes.

"Yeah, if it's alright with you, can we camp out for the night?" She asked me, shivering from the chill of the night air and clinging to my arm for warmth.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe can't wait to see where this one goes! OOOHHH CLIFF-HANGER! MWAHAHAHAA<strong>

**Natsu and Lucy spending a night in the woods together? What could possibly happen? Romance, action or comedy? Keep readin' to find out! Ok the rest of the chapters will be about this length so sorry bout that! BUT I'll be doin' heaps of updates with new chapters so you's can keep reading!  
><strong>

**Thanks for reading, pleaseeee review if you have any suggestions on things I could improve on or count in my storyline!**

**Seee yaaa'll!**

**Fuzzy-Duck-01 xD**


	3. Natsu's True Feelings

**Chapter 3**

_**Previously…**_

_The sun was starting to set and we were still walking through the dense forest, before we knew it darkness started to consume the landscape. I stole a glance at Lucy and noticed her looking cold; I could've sworn I saw here shaking a bit._

"_Hey, ummm… Natsu?" Lucy said looking up at me with her huge brown eyes._

"_What's up, Lucy? Are you getting tired?" I asked, meeting her gaze._

"_Yeah, if it's alright with you, can we camp out for the night?" She asked me, still shivering from the chill of the night air._

**- Normal P.O.V. – **

The two teens set up their camping beds, but no tents were packed so to Lucy's disappointment, there was a blanket to keep her warm. Natsu couldn't help but blush when he saw how close Lucy had put her bed to his. Lucy lay down on her bed, hugging her knees for warmth. Natsu flopped down next to her and put his hands behind his head. Lucky for him, he didn't have to worry about the cold like Lucy did because of his Dragon Slayer Magic.

"Night, Luce!" Natsu said, yawning. "Lucy?" He said, sitting up and looking at the blonde wizard who was lying next to him. She was sleeping on her side with her hands out in front of her, turned towards Natsu.

_She looks so beautiful when she's asleep..._

Natsu felt himself leaning over to her, his face inches from hers. At this distance he could hear her soft breathing, he blushed realising that his lips were nearly touching her forehead.

Natsu lied down next to the celestial wizard, their faces close. Natsu put his hand on Lucy's trying to keep her warm. His eyes grew heavy and he was drawn into the clutches of sleep.

**- Natsu's P.O.V. – **

I slowly opened my eyes to the sounds of the forest animals when I noticed Lucy clinging to my chest, still sleeping.

I could feel my face heating up and the fizzy feeling in my heart came back. I put my arm around her, my hand on her back. The morning air was still cold, so I knew it would be better for Lucy to wake up with some warmth.

"Na- Natsu…." Lucy said quietly, her head didn't move. I realized she was sleep talking.

_Lucy__'s__ dreaming__ about __me? __But__ man,__she__'__s __damn__ cute__ when__ she__'__s __asleep__…_ _Wait, did i just think that?_ The thought of that made me blush, I was grateful that she was asleep and didn't see my red face.

_I think I know what that fizzy feeling is now… I think I'm in love with Lucy…_

I noticed her long eyelashes caressing her delicate cheeks, her perfect lips tempted me...

Lucy started to move her hands, touching my chest now. I looked down to see her brown orbs gazing into my black ones. This seemed so normal, I wasn't sure why… I'm just glad she wasn't freaking out; my arms were still wrapped around her after all.

"Well uh, we better get going so we can finish this mission, hey?" I said smiling at her then sitting up awkwardly and scratching my head.

"Oh yeah, you're right! Let's go!" Lucy said enthusiastically, jumping up and stretching her arms out.

After packing up our makeshift 'camp' we continued towards Gustavia.

"Man it's so weird without having Happy, Gray or Erza with us, eh Natsu?" Lucy looked up at me with a quizzical look on her face.

"Uh, yeah I guess. It just means that I didn't have a chance to bash that ice cube spewer, and Erza is really strict!" I said, complaining a bit. Lucy laughed, I guessed it was about the part where I called Gray an ice cube spewer.

"But geez, that icey boy is such a perv! I mean who would wanna walk around in public in their boxers?" I exclaimed with Lucy laughing even harder and wiping the tears out of the corner of her eyes.

"Well you could be classed as a perv aswell, Natsu!" She said giggling at me.

"You mind explaining how I'm a perv?" I said, a bit of a tone in my voice, but we both knew I was joking around.

"You always come into my house uninvited through the window! And then some mornings I wake up with you in my bed! Explain to me how that's not being a perv!" Lucy laughed as she spoke, her dazzling smile giving me the fizzy feeling again.

We both just laughed and talked until we reached a small river, with a little town on the opposite side. Finally, we could start our mission!

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry guys but that was kinda a short chappie, the next one'll be longer! I'm gonna go back to the guild and check up on how Fairy Tail is going.<strong>

**WARNING: next chapter will include a bit of Gray x Lucy but don't worry bout it, nothing too serious I hope! And the fighting will start soon-ish, just after the next chapter! I can't wait!**

**Keep reviewing my story please!**

**Thankies ;P**

**Fuzzy-Duck-01**


	4. Gray's Heart

**Chapter 4**

_**Previously…**_

"_You mind explaining how I'm a perv?" I said, a bit of a tone in my voice, but we both knew I was joking around._

"_You always come into my house uninvited through the window! And then some mornings I wake up with you in my bed! Explain to me how that's not being a perv!" Lucy laughed as she spoke, her dazzling smile giving me the fizzy feeling again. _

_We both just laughed and talked until we reached a small river, with a little town on the opposite side. Finally, we could start our mission!_

**- Gray's P.O.V. - **

I walked into the guild once I got back from my mission, noticing everything was extremely quiet compared to the usual commotion, there always seemed to be _something_ going on.

"Hey Mira, where's the walking fire place and Lucy?" I asked the beautiful white-haired wizard who was cleaning glasses at the bar.

"Why hello Gray! How did the mission go?" She asked smiling sweetly at me.

"Yeah pretty good, but you're avoiding my question, Mira. Where's the flame spewer and Lucy?" I said, raising an eyebrow at her.

Just then a flood of water came in and washed everyone up in the guild, I already knew who it was and I wasn't lookin' forward too seeing them.

"GRAY-SAMA! JUVA WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" The water wizard said, tears streaming out of her eyes, like waterfalls!

"Juvia- just stop crying already…" I sighed but my heart lifted a bit when she stop blubbering like a baby and took a seat next to me.

"So umm, Gray-sama? Where were you? You left without telling Juvia anything!" She whined staring at me.

"I had a mission and Juvia, I don't have to tell you where I go all the time alright?" I said, it must've been a harsh tone because she was tearing up again…

_Why__is__she__so__god__damn__annoying?__Why__does__she__torment__me?_I thought to myself.

"G-gray-samaaaaaa!" Juvia said, still whining.

I turned away from her slightly, turning my attention back to Mira, who seemed to enjoy watching Juvia torment me.

"So did they go on a mission or something together?" I asked Mira, who looked down.

_**Flashback**_

"_Okay, me n' Lucy are taking this mission!' Natsu said slamming a crumpled request on the counter, grinning._

"_Ah so just the two of you, is it? No Gray or Erza?" She questioned him._

"_Yeah well I figured since she's my partner n' all… The quest os fairly easy so I won't bother draggin' Erza and the ice-cube-pervert into it." He smirked at his last comment, Mira was just glad Gray wasn't around to hear it and start yet another fight._

_Mira took the request and filled it out in the requests log, which is where every quest was recorded. _

"_And don't tell Gray or Erza, they'll just end up takin' half the reward money with 'em!" Natsu said as he walked ot of the guild._

_Mira smiled and waved to the Dragon Slayer. _

'_I think he's in love with Lucy, I saw him blush when I mentioned that it was just the two of them going… I wonder if he' knows that he likes her, he can be really dense!' She thought to herself._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Mira!" I said tapping her shoulder as she blinked, after just remembering what Natsu had asked of her.

_Gray__is__too__smart;__I__don__'__t__think__I__'__ll__be__able__to__hide__it__much__longer__… __Sorry__Natsu__…_ Mira thought, sighing deeply.

"Well, uh Natsu told me not to tell you where he and Lucy are…" Mira said quietly, looking down while she wiped a glass and put it back on the shelf behind her.

_Damn, that flame spewer has taken off somewhere with Lucy... Just the two of them together, damn I gotta find Lucy fast before Natsu does something to her! I've heard them come in and Lucy mentioned that he snuck into her bed while she was sleeping! And he calls me a perv! That dumbass probably hasn't figured out that he likes her yet…_

I missed the joy of seeing her beautiful smile, the smell of her hair which was so sweet, like strawberries. I loved going on missions with her, but I always wanted to go on one with just the two of us because Erza kept a constant eye on everyone, Natsu just got in the way.

"Come on, Mira! Tell me where they went!" I said, trying to keep my voice down so Juvia wouldn't hear me.

The blue-haired wizard was gazing off into space, blushing slightly. 'She's probably thinkin' of something weird' I thought to myself.

Mira slipped me a bit of folded paper, "This is the request that they went on, but there were no trains running to the quests location, so you might just have to walk…" She replied quietly as I slid the paper off of the bar and into my pocket.

"Alright then, I'm off!" I said to her waving.

"Gray-sama! Where are you going?" I heard Juvia yelling out to me.

"Home. I'm tired from my last quest so I'm just gonna rest." It was the simplest answer I could think of at that moment and I knew Juvia wouldn't follow me there, or at least I hoped.

I got home and packed a bag containing some clothes, food, water and sleeping gear. I slung it over my shoulder and headed off towards the forest, just outside of Magnolia city.

* * *

><p><strong>OOOHH where do ya think HE'S going? Yosh! (Japanese for alright!) Next chapter is gonna be action PACKED! Maybe a new character (Not from anime or manga!) are they friend or foe? Another short chapter! Sorry!<br>**

**Find out next chappie guys n girlies!**

**Thanks for readin' so far and keep reviewing pleaaaaasssseeee! It really helps and I appreciate it! I'll be writing most of this weekend so heaps of updates coming up! Plus there's only 1 week of school left so I'll be writing in the holidays too!**

**Sayonnara! (dunno how to spell it aha)**

**Fuzzy-Duck-01**


	5. Natsu's Jealousy! The Beast Arrives!

**Chapter 5**

**Previously…**

_Mira slipped me a bit of folded paper, "This is the request that they went on, but there were no trains running to the quests location, so you might just have to walk…" She replied quietly as I slid the paper off of the bar and into my pocket._

"_Alright then, I'm off!" I said to her waving._

"_Gray-sama! Where are you going?" I heard Juvia yelling out to me._

"_Home. I'm tired from my last quest so I'm just gonna rest." It was the simplest answer I could think of at that moment and I knew Juvia wouldn't follow me there, or at least I hoped._

_I got home and packed a bag containing some clothes, food, water and sleeping gear. I slung it over my shoulder and headed off towards the forest, just outside of Magnolia city. _

* * *

><p><strong>- Natsu &amp; Lucy's P.O.V. -<strong>

The two teens were walking in almost complete silence, unsure of what to say after the previous nights events.

'_Does __this__ mean__ we__'__re __like__ going__ out__ or__ something? __We__ slept __together!__ Natsu__ was__ hugging __me__ basically__ all__ night!__ But__ I__ guess__ I__ did __snuggle __up__ to __his __chest__… __his __muscular,__smooth __chest__…_' Lucy thought to herself, looking at her feet when she felt her face heat up.

'_I__ don__'__t __know __what __I__ could __possibly __say __to __her__… __I __feel __really__ awkward __right __now__ and__ I__'__m__ guessing__ hugging__ her __all__ night__ was__ a__ bad __move, __but __she __was __shivering __from__ the __cold!__ What __would __any one __else __do __in__ that __situation?__ Gray __would __probably__… __NO__ WAY!__GRAY __WOULDN__'__T! __I __WOULDN__'__T __LET __HIM __GET __NEAR __LUCY __LIKE __THAT!_' Natsu thought, his brows furrowing when Gray being around Lucy alone came into mind.

"Hey Natsu!" Lucy said, waving a hand in front of his face. His face shot around and Natsu found himself looking directly into Lucy's eyes, frowning. Her eyes widened slightly in surprise. He looked pissed, and Lucy felt like she had done something horrible to him.

"Uhh, what is it, Luce?" Natsu replied, smiling.

"Gustavia is just over this bridge, right?" She said pointing to a small bridge and a shabby looking town only a few hundred metres away.

"Yeah! Time to get this mission over with!" Natsu yelled, jumping and punching the air with his right fist. The trademark grin was back!

"Right!" Lucy said happily, also punching the air, but it wasn't very inspiring.

The two wizards sprinted towards the town and began asking the towns people for the mayor, they needed to kill this beast that destroyed the quiet little town!

Lurking in a dark alley nearby, a shadowy figure smiled. This wasn't a cheerful smile though; his face became distorted and resembled a snake as he covered half of his face with a hand. "So, they've finally arrived. Let's see how powerful these two fairies really are…"

The hooded figure disappeared into the shadows laughing, eagerly awaiting his prey.

In front of Natsu and Lucy appeared a short, plump man with an unnaturally large moustache. He had thick eyebrows and fat lips, a gigantic mole on his abnormally large nose. 'Is this even a human?' Natsu and Lucy thought to themselves.

"So, you two are the Fairy Tail wizards, yes?" He asked with a slight French accent. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am the mayor of Gustavia, my name is Enfolavon Gustavia. You-"

Lucy sweat dropped, 'he named the village after himself?' she thought.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Natsu replied, "Now where's this monster of yours?"

"Sacre' bleau!" The mayor said, rather disgusted with Natsu's informality. "I do not own the demon it plagues my vill-"

"We did read the request note, ya know! Now where's the damn monster?" Natsu shot back. Lucy could tell the mayor was about to either cancel the request or make them work twice as hard, so decided to step in.

"Excuse me, Mr. Mayor, but my friend here is a bit tired from walking through the forest all morning so please excuse his rudeness." Lucy said smiling sweetly, making sure to use her body to her advantage.

The mayor blushed madly as he looked at the beautiful young girl almost giving herself to him. "Yes, of course! Anything for you, my dear." He said holding her hand and kissing it.

'He reminds me of Ichiya…' Lucy thought, 'But this guy is even more revolting, I don't know how that is even possible…'

Lucy had a look of disgust on her face, whereas Natsu was so furious that another man was flirting with HIS Lucy. Natsu looked at the blond teen's face, and recognizing the disgusted expression, he decided to let it slide for now.

"Follow me, if you will, madame!" The mayor said, starting to walk off towards an old looking building, which she assumed was a hotel. "I will personally show you to your rooms, and give you the best accommodation we can offer!"

He said this as though it was a great honor to have the mayor of a tiny village walk you to a shabby-looking hotel.

"Yes that would be great, thank you Mr. Mayor!" Lucy said smiling sweetly.

Natsu still wasn't happy with how this fat midget of a mayor was looking at HIS Lucy, he couldn't bare it anymore. The mayor felt a strong hand grasp his shoulder and looked around to see the rude boy with rose-coloured hair.

" 'Scuse us for a sec, Luce! I gotta have a private word with Mr. Mayor here!" Natsu sneered when he mentioned the mayor. With that the Dragon Slayer pushed the mayor around a corner, into an alleyway.

"I've been noticing how you're lookin' at Lucy, and I don't like it." Natsu said, glaring and the mayor.

"Well she did come onto me, and she is a very beautiful young lady so you can back off, ruffian!" The mayor seemed to have a dark side as he said this.

"You've got it all wrong, buddy. Lucy is just being nice, she didn't come onto you so STAY AWAY FROM HER, GOT IT?" Natsu replied, an angry flaming fist raised, ready to punch the mayor.

"Yes! Yes! Alright! I'll stay away from her! I promise! J-just don't k-kill me p-please!" He pleaded, shaking from fear. The teens' eyes seemed to glow a devilish red color.

"And don't you DARE mention ANYTHING about or little 'meeting' to Lucy, ALRIGHT?" Natsu was still holding a fist up in his rage.

The mayor nodded and Natsu seemed to calm down. He grinned and walked back out to Lucy before she could think anything suspicious was happening.

Once that was settled, the mayor and two wizards headed to the motel and booked their room.

Night had almost set once again, the day seemed to go by extremely fast and Natsu was getting restless waiting for the beast to arrive.

"Jeez, this monster thing is definitely takin' it's time getting' here!" Natsu said, sounding bored while looking out of the hotel room window. Lucy had just gotten out of the shower and had changed into her blue skirt, combat boots, blue and white shirt and belt.

"Maybe it only attacks at night, when no one is awake to raise the alarm…" The blond replied, clipping her keys and whip onto her belt. There was a long silence which was ended by a horrifying roar that seemed to shake the entire village. Lucy jumped onto the floor and clung onto the bed, Natsu hurried over to her with a strong arm around her back, this was like a huge earthquake. The windows smashed with glass flying everywhere but luckily neither Lucy or Natsu were hurt.

"I guess it finally decided to show up!" Natsu said grinning excitedly once the dreadful roar had silenced.

* * *

><p><strong>ok guys end of the 5th chapter! WOOO the beast arrived! Now i know i said i would include fighting and action in this chapter, but i got so carried away when i invented the mayor and an opportunity for Natsu to show his jealous and protective side, i couldn't resist!<strong>

**Next chappie: Will Natsu and Lucy be able to defeat the beast or is there something behind this mission then they ever imagined? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Hoo roo! (aussie way of sayin bye!)**

**Fuzzy-Duck-01 :D**


	6. New Enemy Appears!

**Yeah! Finally chapter 6! The action and real story begins now! Natsu's jealousy show's for a second time! Where is Gray? He hasn't been around since around the 4th chapter! Man, ice cube needs to make an appearance already! And does this new dark hooded figure have plans for the Fairy Tail wizards?**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail or anything to do with it. All rights belong to Hiro Mashima, creator of the Fairy Tail manga series.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

_**Previously…**_

"_Maybe it only attacks at night, when no one is awake to raise the alarm…" The blonde replied, clipping her keys and whip onto her belt. There was a long silence which was ended by a horrifying roar that seemed to shake the entire village. Lucy jumped onto the floor and clung onto the bed, Natsu hurried over to her with a strong arm around her back, this was like a huge earthquake. The windows smashed with glass flying everywhere but luckily neither Lucy or Natsu were hurt. _

"_I guess it finally decided to show up!" Natsu said grinning excitedly once the dreadful roar had silenced._

**- Natsu & Lucy's P.O.V. -**

Natsu was straight into action, he didn't want to waste time by going down all the stairs of the shabby hotel, which their room was located at the top of the tall building. He leaped out of the smashed window without even cutting himself, using his magic to shoot fire from his feet to land without breaking anything. He looked up, and didn't see Lucy anywhere.

"Hey, Lucy!" He yelled to the top of the building "Come down!"

A blond head poked out of the window with a concerned look on her face. "I'll take the stairs, I can't jump like you can Natsu!" Lucy told him.

"That'll take forever! Just jump! I'll catch you!" Natsu said, reaching up with his hands outstretched and an eager expression.

Lucy blushed slightly at the thought of being caught by Natsu, "Nah, don't worry about it! You go on ahead and I'll catch up!"

"Just trust me Luce! I promise to catch you!" Natsu yelled, beginning to wonder when he would be able to kick the monster's butt.

Without another word Lucy jumped from the window, heading towards the ground, fast. Natsu jumped with flames erupting from the soles of his feet as he soared up and caught Lucy, an arm around her shoulders and the other supporting her legs. They gently touched the ground; both the wizards' cheeks had turned crimson red. Natsu set Lucy down gently and asked if she was all right, which she was since Natsu held her with such care.

"See, I told ya that you could trust me! There's no way I'd drop my best friend!" Natsu said as they ran to the beast, Lucy saw his trademark grin and couldn't help but smile along with him.

"Yeah, thanks Natsu! I owe you a meal when we get back home!" Lucy said giving him a thumbs up sign.

Before they knew it, the Dragon Slayer and Celestial Wizard were standing before the beast. It was huge, and looked almost human the way it stood on it's two legs and its arms hung down displaying its brute strength with its muscular frame. Two sharp, spiralling horns came from it's forehead, its long black hair blowing in the night breeze. An average sized human would be about the same size of one finger, the monsters skin was a dark green and its eyes were small and round, they seemed to glow a devilish shade of red as it spotted two very delicious-looking humans.

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu yelled, the adrenalin coursing through his body.

"Let's get rid of this thing!" Lucy yelled with him, hands on her keys preparing to call out one of her spirits.

Natsu raised his hands to his mouth and took a deep breath, collecting fire in his puffed-out cheeks for his first move on the horrific beast.

"Roar of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu roared, a huge stream of intense flames burst out and scored a direct hit on the beast, causing it to stumble. Smoke was streaming off of the monster's gigantic body, revealing parts of its flesh completely burnt off.

"Gate of the Scorpion! I open thee! Scorpio!" Lucy shouted as she pulled out one of her zodiac keys, a golden light appeared and Scorpio was standing next to the Celestial wizard, ready for battle.

"What can I do for you, owner?" Scorpio asked, sticking out his tongue and making the classic 'Scorpio hand sign'.

"Hit this ugly thing with some of your sand magic!" Lucy said, feeling very powerful to posses a powerful zodiac key such as Scorpio.

"Aaall riiight!" Scorpio said, widening his stance. "Sand Buster!" He shouted, an extremely strong gust of sand headed towards the beasts' head. There was another horrific roar once the sand hit, leaving horrible wounds on the beasts head and neck. It's eyesight must have been damaged by the blast, Lucy thought watching the beast struglle to stay on its feet.

"Good shot Luce!" Natsu congratulated. He then used a blast of fire to send himself flying towards the roaring beast.

"Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu yelled as he punched the beasts face with a powerful fist of inferno. It was knocked backwards and the beast fell on it's back, making the ground shake once again. A thick blanket of dust and debri flew at high speed across the town and Scorpio held onto Lucy tight as he shielded her from the blast.

"Wing Slash of the Fire Dragon!" Streams of fire trailed behind Natsu which looked like firey wings, he swung his arms around to strike the beasts heart. There was another terrifying roar could be heard from miles around as the beast made it's final sound, it turned into ash while roaring.

"You alright, owner?" Scorpio asked, letting go of Lucy and looking into her hazelnut eyes.

"Yes, thank you Scorpio! How about you?" Lucy replied, inspecting the few wounds on Scorpio's back.

"Don't worry, yeah? I'll heal in the Spirit world! Yeah!" He said sticking out his tongue as the golden light enveloped his figure, Scorpio's gate had been closed.

"Lucy! You ok?" A familiar rose-haired wizard yelled as he ran towards Lucy.

While the two checked each other for injuries and complimented one another on their work, the dark figure seemed to enjoy watching the whole fight.

"So there's a Fire Dragon Slayer and a Celestial Wizard… Interesting, they both seem to be powerful enough…" He said covering his snake-like face with a hand. (A/N: If you have seen Cobra, that's kinda what his face looked like, or Medusa from Soul Eater)

He pulled his hood over his face and walked over to where the Fairy Tail wizards were, pulling something out of his pocket. The hooded figure noticed a raven-haired guy running up to the pink and blonde haired wizards, who the new guy seemed to know. As the wizards greeted each other, the hooded man ducked behind a building and decided to watch to learn about the new person that had just become part of his plan.

"GRAY? What the hell are you DOING here?" Natsu yelled at the exhausted ice wizard.

"I came to check up on your sorry arse! Nobody but Mira knew where you went, so I came to check on you guys." Gray replied, shifting his dark blue gaze towards Lucy.

'Thank god! She's alright… I was wondering if flame-for-brains had done anything weird to her, but she seems to be acting normal around him so I guess there's nothing to worry about…' Gray thought to himself, moving towards the blonde wizard.

"Uhh, Gray?" Lucy looked into his dark blue eyes.

"What is it, Luce?" He asked her, still moving forward.

"Y-your shirt…" Lucy said, adverting her eyes from looking at his masterpiece of a body. Gray was so used to hearing about his shirt missing, he decided to ignore the remark and continue with what he was doing.

Lucy looked at the expression on Gray's face and found that the hot guy was smirking at her. He wrapped his powerful arms around Lucy, burying his face in the crook of her neck, Lucy blushed as she felt his warm breath.

"G-Gray? What are you doing?" Lucy stuttered.

Natsu was furious. Gray, his rival and enemy, was hugging the girl that he loved. Gray. Hugging. Lucy. With clenched fists, Natsu wasn't sure what he should do.

'I could get him off Lucy, but then she might discover that I like her if I show any signs of jealousy…' He seemed to be thinking it through quite well.

Gray finally spoke, letting go of Lucy and looking into her brown orbs, their faces only centimeters apart. "Levy said to give you a hug if I saw you, for her. And the other half of it was from me, I'm just glad to see your safe." Gray replied, not moving his gaze from her. Lucy blushed madly at his last comment.

"GRAY! WHAT THE HELL?" Natsu screamed, enraged by the fact that the hug made Lucy blush as much as she did.

"You wanna go, ash-for-brains?" Gray smirked and jumped into a fighting stance, as did Natsu.

Just as they both leaped forward to attack, two hands shot out and covered both of the male wizards' mouths. There seemed to be a powdery substance on the attackers hands, which both boys couldn't help but to breathe in. They both collapsed roughly onto the ground, paralysed by the mysterious powder.

The hooded man looked up with a smirk, job well done for getting rid of those two pests.

"Natsu! Gray!" Lucy screamed, hands covering her mouth with a look of fear spreading across her face. She ran towards them, bending down to check if they were still breathing but was stopped by a strong arm, the man who had attacked them. His hand lifted up and pulled the hood that was covering his face and Lucy got her first look at her new enemy.

He had spiky black hair, which outlined his slightly-tanned face. The newcomer looked at Lucy with rich purple eyes and he swiftly picked her up bridal style and leapt high into the starry night sky, leaving Natsu and Gray paralyzed on the ground below.

* * *

><p><strong>Omigosh! That creep just took out Natsu AND Gray at the same time then stole Lucy! AND he picked her up bridal style which is sure to get some jealousy from the boys! WWWOOOOOOOOHOOOO the story's finally heatin' up! I'M ALL FIRED UP!<strong>

** Haha Natsu puns are funnayyy **

**Sorry the update took so long, had school today and had to clean the entire house as well as think of the next part of the story! Oh well enough excuses I'm gonna try and get a chapter up every day from now on coz i don't really go to the last few days of school :D**

**Thanks for readin'! Add me and my story to you favourites list and PLEASSEEEE review! i love readin what you guys and girls think of my story!**

**Chau! XDK**

**Fuzzy-Duck-01**


	7. The Golden Light

**Okies! Here's chapter 7! I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO POST! I had trouble thinking of a plot coz' i forgot my original one but that's all OK now coz' i've started to write the plan for the next chapter down!**

** I hope you like it and I'll be posting much quicker now coz' school's officially over for 6 weeks! Hehehe**

**Enjoy!**

**Fuzzy-Duck-01**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 <strong>

_**Previously…**_

_"Natsu! Gray!" Lucy screamed, hands covering her mouth with a look of fear spreading across her face. She ran towards them, bending down to check if they were still breathing but was stopped by a strong arm, the man who had attacked them. His hand lifted up and pulled the hood that was covering his face and Lucy got her first look at her new enemy._

_He had spiky black hair, which outlined his slightly-tanned face. The newcomer looked at Lucy with rich purple eyes and he swiftly picked her up bridal style and leapt high into the starry night sky, leaving Natsu and Gray paralysed on the ground below._

* * *

><p><strong>- Gray &amp; Natsu's P.O.V. – <strong>

"L-Lucy…." Natsu said weakly as he tried to move his paralyzed body. Whoever had just kidnapped Lucy had already disappeared out of the Dragon Slayer's sight.

This bastard was gonna PAY for taking Natsu's love away from him, the sneaky prick couldn't even face him in a real fight so instead just gave them a dose of paralysis powder. The fury was bubbling as though lava was inside Natsu's belly; he needed to move NOW before that creep with the hood killed Lucy.

An intense heat was coursing through the pink-haired wizards' veins, his fists burning with a raging flame he managed to move his arms. Without even thinking about that the fact that he was able to move, Natsu roared causing a terrifying burst of flames to soar into the night sky.

"I'M ALL FIRED UP!" Natsu yelled, jumping up and throwing flames just everywhere around him, demolishing mounds of dirt (from the fight with the beast) and some buildings.

"Watch out you idiot! There are still PEOPLE in the town! How stupid can you get?" The ice wizard yelled in fury as he was nearly hit by one particularly large fireball.

"Well I don't see you doing anything, stripper!" Natsu retorted.

Gray was still sprawled on the ground nearby; the powder had obviously had a worse effect on the raven-haired wizard. Because of Gray's non-stupidity, he figured that it was Natsu's magical powers that had stopped the powder from going into full effect. When Natsu got angry, the heat was so intense throughout his body that he must have either melted of burnt away majority of the poison.

"I'm still under the effect of the paralysis powder, I think it's because of your fire magic that you aren't in as bad shape as I am you living candle!" Gray yelled back at the Dragon Slayer.

"Para-whatis powder?" Natsu replied, leaning forward with a raised eyebrow.

"Ugh, never mind. What's important now is that we need to save Lucy from that hooded creep." Gray sighed, slowly sitting up. 'What a relief,' Gray thought, 'The powder was only temporary…'

Natsu watched Gray getting up slowly. "Ice Make…"

"YOU WANNA GO?" Natsu screamed at Gray, making him stop the ice magic spell.

"YOU IDIOT! I was just gonna make some ice to eat, it might help with getting rid of that stupid powder that hooded bastard gave us." Gray said, looking annoyed at how stupid Natsu really was.

"Let's just get going, Natsu." Gray stated, walking off in the direction that Lucy and the other man went.

"Since when did you order me around, you pervert?" Natsu smirked, walking in the same direction as the ice wizard any way.

The whole way of walking there Gray was slowly recovering and Natsu seemed to want to make the trip into a race, speeding in front every now and then, only to be taken over by Gray. They were running full pelt towards a huge looking building, that was tucked into a huge valley surrounded by mountains and forests.

"Do you even know where you're going?" Gray yelled to Natsu, who was in front and winning the race.

"Yeah, of course I do! I can smell Lucy from here and I know for sure she's in that castle thingy!" Natsu tapped his nose and pointed at a expensive looking castle that was not too far away and approaching fast as both Natsu and Gray were sprinting towards it.

'If he didn't say 'thingy' at the end of that sentence, he would've sounded pretty damn smart…' Gray thought to himself, a smirk appearing on his face.

Coming from the dark shadows, appeared one small figure. The boys turned quickly to see who it was, getting ready to give them some pain if the person wanted to attack.

"You two are coming with me." It said in a high voice, pointing a small hand towards Natsu and Gray.

"From this person's voice, I think it's a girl." Gray informed Natsu.

"Why would we wanna go with YOU?" Natsu yelled, setting his fists alight.

"I know where that man took the blond girl..." She said, removing the hood so the boys could see her face clearly.

She looked very young, with short blond hair and bright blue eyes that were the color of Gray's ice. Somewhat shocked by this last comment, Natsu waled towards the girl and bent down so he was at her height. She turned to face him, her icy blue eyes were looking straight into his black ones.

"My name is Lyra," She spoke calmly, "Now you, the one with the blue hair. Come here." Lyra demanded, beckoning for Gray to come closer.

He walked towards Lyra, still cautious of the little girl because he sensed magical power coming from her when she had first appeared. Gray bent down so now he was at her level as well, he looked impatient but it was nothing compared to Natsu's facial expression. Natsu was fidgeting, growing more and more impatient by the second, he wanted to save Lucy NOW.

"Where is Lucy?" Natsu demanded, eyebrows furrowed at the fact lyra hadn't told them already.

"AS IF I'D TELL YOU!" She screamed, her face growing distorted and slamming her small hands into the boys faces with an incredible amount of force, sending them flying backwards. Natsu hit a tree, coughing up blood and Gray was thrown against a pile of rocks.

"Golden Light: Giant Fists!" Lyra yelled, holding her arms out in front of her, two giant arms appearing from the ground. These arms were almost like and extension of her own fists, she moved them like puppets.

Lyra threw her right fist in the direction of Natsu repeatedly, the Golden Fist hitting hitting his gut with tremendous power, more blood spilling out of his mouth. Satisfied, she used her left hand to pick up Gray who had just stood up. She squeezed her hand, Gray was enveloped in a golden light and felt the tension growing stronger. He let out a scream of pain just before his head dropped and shoulders slumped, Gray seemed to be unconscious. Lyra released her hand and dropped Gray like a rag doll, turning and walking away from the scene, heading towards the castle.

"BRILLIANT FLAME OF THE FIRE DRAGON!" Natsu yelled, sending a huge ball of fire flying towards Lyra at an incredible speed, hitting the small girl just as she turned around.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" She let out a horrible scream in pain as she was sent flying by the blast.

Natsu was panting furiously from using that much magical power after just being hit with so much force from Lyra's Golden Fists attack.

"You'll tell us where Lucy is or regret making the wrong decision by fighting me!" Natsu yelled as he watched Lyra grab onto a rock and steadily stand up, turning to face him with a strange look in her eyes. Natsu looked at her with an expression of shock, her face was distorted just like Cobra's from Oracion Seis, snake-like showing fangs and slanted eyes.

"Just see if you can beat me!" She screamed back at him, "If you do I'll tell you where they took that girl of yours."

"Bring it on! I'm all fired up!" Natsu leaped through the air right towards the small blond girl standing still in front of him."Wing Attack of the Fire DRAGON!" Natsu yelled as he swung both arms, making wings of flame that lashed out a Lyra.

"Golden Light! Wall!" Lyra put her hands out in front, as though holding up her wall of golden light.

There was a huge explosion as flame and golden light clashed and exploded, they seemed to be equally matched because neither would strike their opponent.

* * *

><p><strong>- Lucy's P.O.V. - <strong>

My eyes fluttered open as I slowly sat up and took in my surroundings. I was sitting on a huge bed, probably king size, with velvet red blankets and soft pillows. There were long curtains draping around the huge windows, which went from just above floor level and came up to an ark near the ceiling. It was still dark outside, so I knew that I hadn't been asleep for too long.

'_This __must__ be __some __kind __of __palace __or __mansion__…_' I thought to myself, remembering the time that I lived with my cruel father and beautiful mother on my family's estate.

"Ah, princess! You're awake!" An unfamiliar voice called out to me.

'This must be the guy that kidnapped me…' I thought, finally getting a good look at the purple-eyed man. He was sitting on a large armchair that was positioned next to the bed, looking intently at me with a slight blush on his face.

"Princess, you look so beautiful!" He said, gently taking my had and kissing it. I could feel my face heating up slightly as he pulled away and the first thing I saw were his amazing eyes.

Not that I cared, but he was HOT. Definitely taller than Natsu or Gray and he had spiky black hair framing his handsome face. Gorgeous purple eyes were staring into my chocolate ones intently, he was still holding my hand as I looked at him.

"W-who are you?" I stuttered, taken away by the fact that he was calling me princess and he just kissed my hand.

"Oh, excuse my poor manners! My name is Akihiko Kasahara. But you may call me Akihiko, my princess." He said, standing up and taking a bow.

'_Wow,__ his_ name _even__ means __prince__…__._' I thought to myself, looking deep into Akihiko's eyes and I couldn't break the stare.

"And may I ask what you're name is, my love?" Akihiko asked me, now sitting next to me on the velvet sheets of the bed.

'_My __love?__'_ I thought, eyes widening slightly. "Uh, Lucy Heartfilia. Call me Lucy." I replied, smiling at him sweetly.

"Lucy... That's a wonderful name.." Akihiko leaned forward, putting a soft hand on my cheek. Man this guy knew exactly how to make me blush, I mean I was usually really popular with guys but none ever treated me like _this_...

He leaned closer to me, his face inches away from mine. His other hand was on my other cheek, I thought I saw something weird in his mouth, it looked like some sort of fizzing powder. The smell from the powder overpowered me and my body seemed to be acting of it's own will as I leaned towards Akihiko slowly, he was leaning into me.

'This must be some kind of control potion...' I thought, completely unaware of how close we were from each other, lips almost touching. Akihiko bringing me into a deep kiss, his lips soft on mine, it tasted delicious. I wanted more of it and I couldn't help but to slip my arms around his neck as I felt his wrapping around my waist.

A pink-haired wizard's face came into mind, and i quickly broke the kiss shocked at what I had just done.

_'Natsu... Gray...'_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Flashback<em>**

_I was so shocked after witnessing Natsu and Gray collapse onto the ground in front of me, I could hardly move. My hands covered my mouth and part of my nose as i felt tears welling up in my eyes. It had all happened to fast for me to do anything but I had to go to them_ no matter what.

_I ran over to them and kneeled on the ground next to Natsu, slapping his cheek gently as i tried to wake him up. I knew that he was alive but I needed him awake. I went over to Gray and did the same thing but this time i got a groan in response. _

_There seemed to be a magical presence looming over me, with a hand on my keys I turned to see a tall figure standing over me. He put a hand over my mouth and I felt a strange liquid slide down my throat. He snatched me up bridle style and leaped off of the ground, my eyes were feeling extremely heavy, I reached out an arm to Natsu and Gray who i could only just see small figures of. _

_ "Na-Natsu..." Were my last words before I was enveloped into the deep clutches of sleep._

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

><p>"What did you do to my friends?" I demanded standing up with a hand on my whip, i got into a fighting stance, just in case there was going to be a fight between Akihiko and I.<p>

"Princess! What's the matter? I don't know what you're talking about my love..." Akihiko stared up at me, he didn't seem to be intimidated by my whip.

"The two guys that were with me before you kidnapped me, you did something to them before taking me away!" I growled at the black-haired guy sitting on the bed a few meters away.

"Oh, those two fools. I simply gave them a dose of my special paralysis powder, fear not princess. It is only temporary." He replied calmly.

* * *

><p><strong>Yayy! How did you guysgirls like it? Sorry bout the cliffhanger but I really want the next chappie to be a long one as well! Wonder who'll win outta Lyra or Natsu? Will Gray be alright? What's Akihiko's intentions for Lucy?**

** Ohh I can just imagine how Natsu's gonna feel once he finds out that Akihiko kissed _his_ Lucy! Bruises and burn marks! That's what!**

**Once again i'm really sorry it took so long to update i was staying up late last night tryin' to think of something then woke up earlier this morning to post it for everyone who's been waiting for this chapter! This one was much longer than any of the others so i hope it was ok for ya!  
><strong>

**Please review! i love reading them and it helps me improve my writing a lot! Tell me if i'm writing about anyone and the are Out Of Character (OOC) Favourite me as an author, my story or even PM me if ya want, i don't care what you do as long as you're enjoying my story so far!**

**Thank you so much to those who have all ready reviewed!  
><strong>

**Ja'ne! **

**(Japanese for 'Later!')**

**Fuzzy-Duck-01**


	8. Once There Were Two

**Responses from previous reviews:**

**Rose Tiger: **aha yeah i had to make it dramatic, but u know how it'll all work ou tin the end, believe me i didn't enjoy writing about that kiss at all- BleH! Thanks for the reviews! :D

**ashley-myth:** yesh it was a kiss! the pronunciation for Akihiko is (Ah-key-ko) i think, well thats how I'd pronounce it anyways! Thanks for the compliments and reviews!

**SakuraTreeLover:** Well Akihiko is pretty hot, he's just about as tall as Ren (From Blue Pegasus) and he's got the same build as both Natsu and Gray, although he doesn't show it off as much as they do, aha! Thanks sooo much for all your comments, I really enjoy gettin' feedback from everyone! All will be revealed in this chapter, so enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>yaayyy! finally done with the 8th cappie! I would've published this the same day as chapter 7 but i got caught up watching anime and playing video games, you know how it is! ^.^'<strong>

**Anyways hope you like this Chapter of my fan fiction, Love Quest!**

**Enjoy! xP**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

_**Previously...**_

_"What did you do to my friends?" I demanded standing up with a hand on my whip, i got into a fighting stance, just in case there was going to be a fight between Akihiko and I._

_"Princess! What's the matter? I don't know what you're talking about my love..." Akihiko stared up at me, he didn't seem to be intimidated by my whip._

_"The two guys that were with me before you kidnapped me, you did something to them before taking me away!" I growled at the black-haired guy sitting on the bed a few meters away._

_"Oh, those two fools. I simply gave them a dose of my special paralysis powder, fear not princess. It is only temporary." He replied calmly._

* * *

><p><strong>- To Lucy -<strong>

"What do you want with me, Akihiko?" Lucy growled at him, holding onto one of her golden keys just in case he attempted to attack her.

Luckily for Lucy, she slept for a while so was able to regain her used magical power. A huge explosion lit up the dark night sky, both Akihiko and Lucy turned to look out at it. She raced up to the window, heart pounding as she saw a massive amount of flames being held back by a golden light.

Lucy gasped as she recognized what, or rather who was making the immense flames.

"NATSU!" Lucy yelled, pummeling the glass windows with her fists. She wasnted to be with him and away from Akihiko as soon as she possibly could.

"Princess, you might hurt yourself and there's no use trying to break that glass. It won't work." Akihiko said, sounding bored as he propped his head up with his right hand. 'Lyra has officially awoken...' Akihiko thought to himself, a smirk spreading across his handsome face.

Every time Lucy's fists made contact with the glass, strange writing appeared that explained exactly why the glass wouldn't shatter. This wasn't glass, Lucy was trapped inside of a rune.

The runes read: 'Celestial wizards may enter but may not exit these runes. Dark magic users can enter and exit at their own free will but no one else is able to disturb these runes.'

"Three Fairy Tail wizards, three dark magic wizards..." Akihiko mumbled to himself, "This should be interesting since i won't have to awaken Lyra like I usually do..."

"Screw this!" Lucy yelled as she ran up to Akihiko and swung her leg at him with a huge amount of power. He was able to block easily using his forearm. Hair covered his face, all Lucy could see was a snake-like smile spreading across his once peaceful lips. Without even having time to react, Lucy felt her leg being grabbed as she was thrown to the ground with a tremendous amount of strength.

Lucy sat up, coughing and wiping a bit of blood from her mouth as she turned to glare at Akihiko. She gasped. His once gentle face now looked like a ferocious snake, with his teeth looking like fangs and his long tongue licking his lips. Akihiko looked like he was going to enjoy this, his now black eyes looking at her hungrily.

"This is going to be fun!" He laughed mockingly, his voice was no longer smooth any more.

"Wha-what happed t-to yo-you?" Lucy stuttered, he seemed like a completely different person!

"I have a split personality, you dumb girl! My other half is called Akihiko and I'm Akira!" He explained, but he wasn't calm at all, his knee was twitching as though he was eager to move in for the kill.

"Dark Magic..."

'NOOOOO! DON'T AKIRAAAAAA!" A voice inside Akira's head screamed at him, telling him to stop desperately, trying to regain control...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

_Two identical twin boys, both had spiky black hair and deep purple eyes. One was named Akira, the other Akihiko. Akihiko was the younger__ twin even though he was born only a few minutes after Akira. Akira tenede to be very aggressive but lacked in common sense. They were like Yin and Yang, Akihiko often got sick but was very intelligent, but whenever the two fought Akira just couldn't be beaten and always ended up making his twin cry. Despite their differences, they got along like best friends...  
><em>

_The two twin brothers were about five years old were playing together out in a peaceful looking meadow, just outside of a small village. _

_"Hurry up Akihiko!" Akira cupped his hands around his mouth, yelling out to his twin who had fallen after trying to catch up to his brother._

_Akira ran back to the spot where Akihiko had fallen. He was sitting on the ground crying as his brother knelt down next to him, lifting his chin up gently to see what was wrong._

_"I-i got a s-splinter..." Akihiko whined, holding his hand up and pointing and the small piece of wood in his finger._

_"You're useless!" Akira joked, "It's not even that bad, Akihiko!" He said, yanking the splinter out of his twins finger, which made Akihiko collapse to the ground. He had feinted, the last thing he could hear and feel was his brother calling out his name then being hauled onto Akira's back._

**_Six years later... Karate Lessons_**

_"HEEYAA!" Akira yelled as he punched his brother's cheek, sending him flying backwards. Akihiko slumped against the wall, tears splashing onto the wooden floor._

_"Oh come ON Akihiko! Grow up! You can't just cry every time you get hurt, just a little bit! Keep fighting and don't give up on me!" Akira said, jumping around, trying to get his twin to fight._

_"I c-can't Akira... I'm not as strong as you are..." Akihiko whimpered._

**_One year after that... _**

_"AKIHIKO! WHAT'S HAPPENED TO YOU?" Akira screamed, angry tears streaming down his face when his parents told what had happened. _

_Akihiko's entire body had been permanently paralyzed by a dark wizard. Akihiko lay in his small bed, his breath seemed raspy and his chest was rising and falling very quickly.  
><em>

_"Settle down, boy. I think I can save you and your brother." A husky voice spoke, a tall man towering over the furious twelve-year old. "It's just lucky you two are twins with very similar DNA, or else the spell probably wouldn't have worked..." The man continued, "Boy, are you willing to share your body with you brother?" He turned towards Akira with a stern look on his face._

_"Yeah! I'll do anything! Just please save him!" Akira wailed, he felt vulnerable after showing such weak emotions, but didn't care much when his brother was in danger of dieing. _

_"This is called the 'Mind Fusion Spell' and it is one-hundred percent effective, so neither of you will die when I do perform the spell. You need to hold his hand so then your minds are linked through physical touch, and put this in your mouth." The man said, handing Akira a blanket to chew down on, he couldn't stand kids screaming._

_A silver magic circle appeared above the two boys as Akira held his brother's hand, preparing for the pain that he knew would come. A flashing light appeared, streaming out of the windows of the small farm house, nothing could be seen inside the cottage._

_ Akira opened his eyes, glancing around at his surroundings, Akihiko's hand was still in his own, but had turned cold and lifeless._

_"A-aki-hi-ko?" Akira gently slapped his brother's face which had also lost all of it's body heat._

_'Something's wrong... If the mind fusion spell had worked, Akihiko would be in control of the body, these boys might be a different case entirely...'_

_"I'm right with you Akira! I am with you, my brother. I can see out of your very eyes and read your thoughts as it goes through my brain..." A voice deep within Akira's mind whispered gently. An overwhelming sensation gripped Akira's mind as he felt all control over his body being handed over to someone else, it was Akihiko._

_The older man took notice of the mind change and figured out the whole situation within minutes. _

_"I understand how you boys switch minds now... Would you like to know?" The man asked, kneeling down to the boys height._

_"Yes, tell us!" Akihiko said, smiling at the man._

_"Akira has a short temper but was always better at fighting, correct?"_

_"Yeah, that's right..." Akihiko replied, looking at his feet as he never remembered beating his twin in a fight._

_"Whereas Akihiko is much calmer and kinder, smart too," The man said, trying to comfort the sad Akihiko, "I understand that whenever you get into a fight or seem to get angry at something, Akira will take over. Akihiko will come out when it is safer or whenever he needs to lead or think of something very complicated."_

_"Thank you for your help, we'll be leaving now." Akihiko said walking out of the door for the last time, never looking back the twins began their journey._

* * *

><p><strong>- Natsu's P.O.V. -<strong>

I was blown back by the force of Lyra's magic which seemed pretty damn even to mine, I reckon my flames blew her back as well...

"Iron fist of the Fire DRAGON!" I leaped at the little blond girl, close combat was not gonna work for her.

"Golden Light: Throwing Disks!" Lyra yelled as a cylinder of her golden light appeared in front of her. All she had to do was flick her hand across and the disk was sent flying in my direction._ It just scratched my right arm, and these things were SHARP. A small amount of blood trickled down my arm and dripped onto the ground when it reached my fingers._

"Oooh, did I scratch you with one of my disks?" Lyra asked mockingly, her fingertips just on her lips which had formed an 'O' shape.

"Don't get cocky!" I leaped into action again, "Talons of the Fire Dragon!" I swung a leg at her, with fire talons whizzing behind my foot. I caught her legs and she tumbled onto her back, almost defenseless now.

Holding one of her arms down with my left hand, I raised my right hand up, the flames were intense and hot.

"Tell me where Lucy is NOW, or this fist is gonna hurt!" I yelled at her face, threatening her with a deadly glare.

A smirk spread across her small and fragile-looking face, "Golden Light..." She whispered.

"What do you think you can possibly do, huh? You've got no hands free!" I replied, trying not to let her see a confused expression.

"LAZER!" Lyra's eye's lit up, a painful ray of light slammed into my left hand, it seemed to be drilling through the skin which forced me to jump back and prepare for another fight.

Smoke was rising from my hand, it still stung and i was confused to how it could even touch me from my dragon scale-skin..._  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that ended all confusion about Akihiko and Akira for ya! There is still a lot of fighting to be done and wayy more romantic stuffs later in the story, so keep reading please!<strong>

**Keep up the reviews, I'll try to reply to them at the top of each chapter as I did with this one!**

**See ya later!  
><strong>

**Fuzzy-Duck-01**


	9. Memories

**OKAYYY THE FIGHT BETWEEN NATSU AND LYRA CONTINUES! Will Gray ever wake up?** **What's the story behind Akihiko and Akira? How do they know Lucy? **

**So many questions! Find out in this chapter of "Love Quest"!**

**B.T.W. - Akihiko has a striking resemblance to Jellal Fernades (but with bigger eyes, like when Jellal regains his memory in the Oracion Seis part), but Akira has a face more similar to Cobra from Oracion Seis.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail, all the rights go to Hiro Mashima.  
><strong>

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

_**Previously...**_

_"Tell me where Lucy is NOW, or this fist is gonna hurt!" I yelled at her face, threatening her with a deadly glare._

_A smirk spread across her small and fragile-looking face, "Golden Light..." She whispered._

_"What do you think you can possibly do, huh? You've got no hands free!" I replied, trying not to let her see a confused expression._

_"LAZER!" Lyra's eye's lit up, a painful ray of light slammed into my left hand, it seemed to be drilling through the skin which forced me to jump back and prepare for another fight._

_Smoke was rising from my hand, it still stung and i was confused to how it could even touch me from my dragon scale-skin...  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>- To Natsu -<strong>

'What the..? Why did her attack burn my skin? My Dragon's Scales should have protected it...' Natsu furrowed his brow at the thought.

"OOOhhh, looks like you're actually thinking before you charge blindly, Dragon Slayer!" Lyra taunted which just made Natsu more aggravated. "Golden Light: Raining Needles!" Lyra whipped a hand in front of her as a huge golden magic circle showered needles that flew at amazing speed towards Natsu.

"Ice Make: Shield!" Gray pushed his arms out in front of him, a huge wall of ice blocking Lyra's needle attack. The needles scratched the thick ice wall, but failed in breaking it.

'Argh, what's this guy doing up? My Golden Fists should have crushed his ribs!' Lyra thought angrily to herself, she had just revealed a very powerful attack to the enemy as well as using too much magical power.

"Hah, I've always gotta save your sorry ass, Natsu!" Gray smirked as he continued to hold the ice shield in place.

"GRAY! YOU WEAKLING! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN ALL THIS TIME, HUH?" Natsu yelled back, jumping around like a lunatic, at the same time trying not to leave the safety of Gray's ice, as much as he hated it.

"Shut up and be grateful, fire spewer! I'm helpin' you right now so don't forget who your allies are, you IDIOT!" Gray snapped back.

"You two done arguing yet?" Lyra's voice chimed.

Gray forced his shield to shatter, now coming to the realization that the golden needles had stopped in the midst of their argument.

"You use creation magic, right?" Gray asked her.

"Well, looks like _you_ at least use your brain. And yes, my magic is Golden Creation Magic." Lyra sneered at Natsu, who just glared at the small blond girl.

"Natsu, get the hell outta here. She uses the same type of magic as me so at least I know more about it from experience. You go find Lucy, you'll probably end up fighting the guy that kidnapped her." Gray instructed.

"I hate following orders from you, Gray, but I'm gettin' sick of this girl!" Natsu sprinted in the direction of the mansion, leaping off the ground with flames shooting out of his feet.

**(Back to Gray and Lyra's Fight)**

"So, looks like I gotta finish off a little girl, huh?" Gray smirked as he saw a look of annoyance cross the girl's face.

"You're gonna regret saying that! Golden Light: Flying Spears!"

"Ice Make: Lance!"

* * *

><p><strong>- Lucy's P.O.V. -<strong>

Akira was amazingly patient as he explained his difficult past with his twin brother, Akihiko. I was racking my brains out trying to figure out what they wanted with me, if I knew them at all.

I noticed Akira's body shuddering horribly then collapsing to the ground, a hand covering half of his face. I was surprised about what was happening to him but I wasn't brave enough to go near Akira due to his combat skills.

"Ah-Akira? What's happening to you?"

"NO! STAY AWAY! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Akira screamed, his pupils growing even smaller as he yelled.

The shuddering stopped and Akira was panting, out of breath. Hair covered his face, so I had no idea what was going on with this guy. Large purple eyes looked up at me gently, a handsome smile on his lips. _Akihiko?_

"Lucy, please forgive me!" Akihiko pleaded, bowing on the ground.

"It's alright! I understand it wasn't you who did that, so could you please explain something to me?" Lucy said, walking over to him and placing a gentle hand on his back.

"Yes! Anything Lucy!" He sat up, holding her gentle hand and sitting next to her on a soft couch.

"Tell me why you want me here." Lucy insisted with a serious expression.

"Well, we met about seven years ago..." Akihiko started. "It was just after my mind had entered Akira's body and we were wondering through the country, when we stumbled onto your family's estate... I recall thinking what a beautiful place it was, how peaceful it was. I spotted you in a nearby garden and you were standing in front of a huge grave."

"That was my mothers grave..." Lucy spoke.

"You were crying so I rushed over to you, hoping to offer you some comfort at the very least."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback... (AN: Lucy was about 10 years old, Akihiko/Akira were around 12.)**_

_Akihiko ran over to where the blond-haired girl stood, in front of what looked like a grave._

_"Uh, excuse me, but are you ok?" Akihiko put a gentle hand on her shoulder. Lucy looked up at him with her large chocolate brown eyes, and his face turned scarlet red. _

_"Y-Yeahm I'm alright, thank you." Lucy wiped the tears off of her face and turned to the boy. _

_"What's your name?"_

_"Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia. What about you?" Lucy offered her hand, hoping that he would shake it._

_"I'm Akihiko! It's really nice to meet you!" He smiled a handsome smile at her, taking her hand and pecking the soft skin with smooth lips. Lucy turned red as she felt the warmth of Akihiko's lips on her hand._

_They proceeded to sit on a bench and talk, friendly chat about where they came from and how old they were. Lucy was just ten years old at the time, Akihiko was only two years older than her. Akihiko thought of Lucy as breathtaking, she was sweet, beautiful and kind, he was madly in love with her from the moment he saw her. Lucy happened to like him too, he was handsome, very prince-like and he brought so much light into her life, he made her laugh so much.  
><em>

_"LUCY!" A deep voice boomed over the yard, Lucy flinched as she recognized the terrifying tone. _

_"Y-yes f-father?" She shivered._

_'Lucy's father? Why does he frighten her?' Akihiko thought, brows furrowing._

_"YOU KNOW YOU SHOULDN'T BE ASSOCIATED WITH PHEASANTS!" Mr. Heartfilia stormed up to the black-haired boy who was near his only child. "GUARDS! TAKE THIS BOY AWAY!"_

_"No father! Don't! Punish me, I don't care just don't hurt Akihiko! Please!" Lucy pleaded with her father, hoping that she could at least save the boy she had began to love._

_"Lucy, it's alright. Don't worry about me!" Akihiko protested at the thought of Lucy being punished and it would all be because of him._

_"Fine. But I don't ever want to see this boy's face again, or he will be thrown in jail!" Her farther agreed, roughly grabbing Lucy's arm and dragging her off towards their mansion.  
><em>

_"No! LUCY!" Akihiko ran after them and tried to pry Mr. Heartfilia's hand off of Lucy's arm. She was squirming, desperately lashing out to get out of her fathers grasp, trying to get to Akihiko. SLAP._

_"Ah!" Lucy gasped as her fathers hand struck her cheek, leaving Lucy shocked with a red mark on her face. _

_"How could you call yourself a father? Your horrible!" Akihiko yelled at Mr. Heartfilia as grabbed his daughters' wrist and sped off towards the mansion._

_"Akihiko!" Lucy desperately made a last attempt to break free of her father, but to no avial. She reached out her hand to the black-haired boy, who was running towards her as fast as he could._

_ "LUCY!" He yelled as the Heartfilia's guards ran up to him, holding both of his arms tightly. One punched him in the gut, earning a 'Umph!' from the boy.  
><em>

_ "Lucy! I will come back for you and make you mine! I promise!" Akihiko yelled as he was dragged away from the one he loved, watching her reply to him._

_"I will wait for you!" She tried to smile, even though it broke her heart to see Akihiko leave her, even if they did only meet a few hours ago.  
><em>

_They were dragged away from each other, never to see one another again... _

* * *

><p><strong>- To Lucy -<strong>

Lucy gasped as all the memories came flooding back to her.

"Akihiko!" She squealed as she jumped into his open arms and wrapped her arms under his own and her hands clung to his coat. Tears of joy streamed down Lucy's soft cheeks and Akihiko never imagined he could ever be this happy.

"LUCYYYYY!" A familiar voice echoed through the mansions' halls.

Lucy broke the hug and stood up.

"Natsu?"_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Wheeeelllllll there's another chapter, done and DONE! I'll try and update either later tonight or tomorrow sometime, and I'm sorry for those who are desperately waiting for more romance, but trust me there will be heaps more!<strong>

**Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and other stuffs, please keep reviewing!**

**Bye-Byes!**

**Fuzzy-Duck-01**


	10. Akihiko and Natsu Finally Meet

**Yo!**

**The tenth chapter is finally up! This is where it gets superrrr interesting so I hope you enjoy, I'll try and update once every day or two! Please review and give me any advice or what you thought of the chapter once you've read it! **

**For those who don't trust Akihiko yet, this is the chapter where all of that will be cleared up, so I hope you can all understand it as I had a hard time thinking it up! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail anime, manga or characters. All the rights go to Hiro Mashima :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

_**Previously...**_

_Lucy gasped as all the memories came flooding back to her._

_"Akihiko!" She squealed as she jumped into his open arms and wrapped her arms under his own and her hands clung to his coat. Tears of joy streamed down Lucy's soft cheeks and Akihiko never imagined he could ever be this happy._

_"LUCYYYYY!" A familiar voice echoed through the mansions' halls._

_Lucy broke the hug and stood up._

_"Natsu?"  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>- Lucy's P.O.V. -<strong>

"Natsu?" I recognized his voice immediately, running towards the nearest door. I needed to see if he was alright after that huge explosion and all of the fighting that I saw from the window.

"Who's Natsu?" Akihiko walked up to me, putting a gentle hand on my shoulder. He wore a quizzical look on his handsome face, one eyebrow was raised and a small smile on one side of his lips. "He's one of your friends from before, right?"

"Uh, yeah that's Natsu..." I replied as I put my hand up against the invisible wall, the rune that kept me trapped in this mansion, the thing that kept me from being protected or saved by Natsu.

I hated it, although it was true that I might still have feelings for Akihiko because he had already claimed me as his girl before I had even _met_ Natsu. But still, I needed to see the Dragon Slayer as soon as I could.

The huge wooden doors that were only a few meters in front of me swung open, revealing a certain rose-haired wizard. Natsu was running up to me with a trademark grin on his face. He ran straight into the rune wall, the rules appearing once again.

"Lucy! You alright? What's with this wall? And who's THAT guy?" Natsu glared in Akihiko's direction and his intense stare was a bit frightening, if not that it was definitely intimidating.

He desperately tried to break the invisible wall by punching it repeatedly, although we both knew plain fists would have no effect on the runes.

"Natsu! I'm so glad to see you! I'm alright!" Tears of joy gathered in the corner of my eyes as I put my hand on the runes, where Natsu had slammed his fists in anger.

He spread out his fingers so our hands were almost together, only separated by a rune wall. I had noticed Akihiko was being surprisingly quiet since Natsu arrived, but I just wanted to hug Natsu so much that I barely took any notice.

_'I see, he loves **my** Lucy... I'll have to prove my love is stronger..._' Akihiko thought to himself as he watched the Dragon Slayer and Celestial wizard trying to reach each other through the rune.

I heard slow footsteps behind me. I looked over my shoulder and to my surprise, Akihiko was standing right behind me, his warm breath tickling my arm. He cupped my right cheek with his hand and I felt my face heat up as he leaned towards me once again, our faces nearly touching. With his other hand, he held onto my waist and pulled me close to him, his arms were too strong, I tried to break free but he held me in place.

* * *

><p><strong>- Natsu's P.O.V. -<strong>

_'WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT CREEP THINK HE'S DOING TO MY LUCY?'_ My head screamed at me when I saw the black-haired guys' hand wrap around Lucy's waist, pulling her closer to his body. She was trying to get out of his grasp, but he was obviously stronger than her, so there was no escaping it for Lucy.

I continued to watch when I noticed the guy's face was getting WAY too close to Lucy's, and that's when I finally realized what he wanted to do to her.

"DON'T YOU DARE! LU-" I slammed my fists against the rune wall as I watched him put his lips on Lucy's, giving me a side ward glance as he did which it seemed to be saying '_Well I won, boy. She's mine and you'll never take her away from me'_.

He then closed his eyes and leaned towards her, deepening the kiss as he caressed the soft skin on her beautiful, delicate cheeks. Her chocolate pupils were so small, so shocked because of that _jerk._

"GET OFF OF LUUCYYY!" I yelled in anger.

I watched Lucy broke her lips away from his and she managed to struggle out of his cage-like grip. I heard a loud _SLAP _and everything went eerily quiet, not even the ongoing fight outside was making any noise.

Lucy's hand made contact with the guy's face, he stood still in shock as a red mark appeared on his right cheek. She took a few shaky steps backwards then turned her head slowly towards me, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Na-Natsu..." Her voice shook as she said my name.

"Lucy..."

"I'm so sorry Natsu!" She leaped towards me, and I felt her hands clutch my vest as she cried onto my chest, her tears were cold on my skin. I wasn't too sure of what to do so I wrapped my arms around her, one stroking her blond hair as I tried to comfort her.

"I'm sorry! Please forgive me Natsu!" She sobbed into my chest, squeezing the black material harder.

I squeezed her a bit tighter, not sure of what I could possibly do for her. "Ssshh, Luce. It's alright..." I whispered into her ear.

She pulled back away from me and gazed into my onyx eyes, a smile spread across her glossy pink lips. I returned the gaze and grinned at her, placing my hands on her gently on her thin shoulders.

"It's alright Luce." I repeated, flashing a grin at her because I knew that she needed to be told again. She smiled back at me warmly, then grabbed my left hand.

"You got burnt!" Lucy gasped as she stroked the burn with her soft fingers, I felt my face heat up with the contact.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine though!" I kept grinning at her when I noticed movement from the corner of my eye.

_Akihiko_. As soon as I recognised him, I stepped in front of Lucy with my fists ablaze, if this guy wanted a fight, I'd beat the hell outta him before he could lay a hand on Lucy.

"You have no right to be near my Lucy. I claimed her as mine long before she even _met_ you." Akihiko sneered evilly my way.

I didn't think that the look on his face really suited him, it looked kinda demented. This bastard didn't know _how_ to sneer!

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I growled, watching his every step as he creeped towards us.

"You don't get it? Oh well, Lucy could you please explain how we met? I think it would do better than me trying to explain." Akihiko looked at Lucy, a smile appearing on his face.

I looked over towards Lucy, a dark shadow covered her eyes and I could tell she wasn't looking forward to this, her lips were curved downwards as she started to tell me about the day her and Akihiko had met years ago. The whole story was coming together like puzzle pieces in my head as she was talking, I understood Akihiko's split personality and how hard it was for him to keep his darker twin under control.

"... And we were dragged away from each other and thought we would never see one another again. I wasn't able to remember anything so that's why I haven't told you before." Lucy finished and looked up into my eyes.

I couldn't think of anything to say when she was looking at me with such expectant eyes. I turned away from her, I was too shocked. Akihiko was Lucy's first love, he loved her back and claimed her as _his_ girl. _His_ Lucy. I felt a mixture of pain and anger. I stayed quiet before I could mess anything up by saying something stupid.

"Natsu?" Lucy touhed my arm gently, trying to get my attention.

I jumped a bit from the contact, but settled to gaze into her eyes again. Her expression was asking for me to understand, she wanted me to forgive her.

"I'm alright, just a bit shocked I guess."

"So you understand now?" Akihiko's tone of voice sounded a bit nicer, although I could tell there was a hint of teasing in that remark.

"Yeah." I growled at him but Lucy held my arm to stop me from getting into a fight. So she did still care about him.

A realisation hit me as I thought, this is how Lucy must've felt when she met Lisanna, although that could've been wrong because there was no guarantee that Lucy actually _liked_ me.

* * *

><p><strong>I am sooo sorry it took so long to update but I've been so busy with other stuff the last couple o' days so I haven't been able to write as much as I hoped! PLUS I did write this and was ready to post but my laptop died and the doc wasn't saved! <strong>

**So I'm sorry but I hoped ya liked it! I'll update as soon as I can, it's been hard thinking of the plot but hey, I'm gettin' there! **

**Please review and tell me what ya think! **

**Thanks to SakuraTreeLover, ashley-myth, Wolfsmiley, Lucarby, Rose Tiger, Alephron, Crystilia, babyMaya14 and all the rest for reviewing, alerting my story or addin' me as one of your favorite authors! Arigatao!  
><strong>

**Ja'ne!**

**Fuzzy-Duck-01**


	11. A Red Magic Circle

***** WARNING *****

** I HAD TO RE-POST THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE I FORGOT TO WRITE AN ENTIRE SEGMENT, BUT THAT HAS BEEN FIXED NOW**

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Heyy! Finally updated lol sorry if I was a bit late (again) but you know how it is around christmas! Way too damn busy if ya ask me! lol anyways i hope you like this chapter!<strong>

**Natsu: Quit apologising already!**

**Me: Hey, what the hell are you doing here Natsu?**

**Natsu: Whaddaya mean, what am I doin' here?**

**Lucy: At the start and end of each chapter we'll be talkin' about stuff! And don't forget about me!**

**Me: A-ah, right. ^.^'**

**Happy: Aye!**

**Natsu: Hey Happy! I thought you were on a mission with Wendy and Charle!**

**Happy: Aye! It's what happens when you have a diet full of fish! You get telepathic abilities!**

**Natsu: OOOHHHH! Cool I want some fish! **

**Lucy: -.-' I don't think that's how it works. Anyway, enjoy this chapter!**

**Me: Yeah! Thanks Lucy! By the way the pronunciation for Akihiko is Ah-key-koh if anybody was wondering!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

_**Previously...**_

_"Natsu?" Lucy touhed my arm gently, trying to get my attention._

_I jumped a bit from the contact, but settled to gaze into her eyes again. Her expression was asking for me to understand, she wanted me to forgive her._

_"I'm alright, just a bit shocked I guess."_

_"So you understand now?" Akihiko's tone of voice sounded a bit nicer, although I could tell there was a hint of teasing in that remark._

_"Yeah." I growled at him but Lucy held my arm to stop me from getting into a fight. So she did still care about him._

_A realisation hit me as I thought, this is how Lucy must've felt when she met Lisanna, although that could've been wrong because there was no guarantee that Lucy actually liked me._

* * *

><p><strong>- To Natsu, Lucy and Akihiko - <strong>

Natsu calmed down from the urge to fight with Akihiko when Lucy held onto his arm, preventing him from moving anywhere with her electrifying touch.

"So why did you kidnap Lucy?" Natsu snarled as he raised an eyebrow at Akihiko, who just looked back at him calmly as he spoke.

"I wasn't sure how you guys would react if I just showed up like that... I didn't want to hurt her feelings by having her watch you and I fight." Akihiko replied, a small smile appearing as Lucy looked grateful.

An awkward silence fell between the three. None of them knew what to say to one another, the only end to the silence in Natsu's eyes was to start a fight.

"You should never have kidnapped Lucy! You bastard!" Natsu yelled as he charged towards the black-haired guy.

He landed a direct punch on Akihiko's cheek and sent him flying backwards.

"Akihiko!" Lucy yelped as she ran over to help her childhood friend who was slumped against the wall.

_'Why is she so worried about him? It's not like I used any magic for that punch..._' Natsu thought as his brow furrowed.

Lucy knelt down next to Akihiko and held his head up with a gentle hand.

"Are you ok?" She asked and it made Akihiko smile, Natsu growled.

"Ye-" Akihiko started to speak but was interrupted by a huge glass window shattering, a dark figure leaping into the room.

As the dust cleared, Akihiko's eyes widened and his pupil's shrunk dramatically as he recognised who had just appeared.

"Ky-Kyoko..."

"Akihiko, I've been looking for you everywhere!" The woman stuck her tongue out as she spoke, revealing a piercing and held her hands in a rock position (A/N: google or yahoo: "hand signs rock on", it should get your answer :D) and her shoulders were slumped backwards. Her voice sounded a lot like Cana's, but her appearance was completely different.

She had short black hair with red streaks and blood-red eyes, she wore a black button-up shirt that had been cut off at the shoulders and just under her (ahem... ) boobs, the top few buttons were un-done revealing her clevage. (A/N: sorry I sound pervy I promise you I'm not it's just awkward to write about this stuff) There was a short red tie that was slung loosely under the collar of her top.

She had a short fingerless glove on her left hand and the same on the right, but it stretched up to her elbow. She wore jet black mini shorts and belts were slung around her waist with huge black platforms shoes on her feet. A choker necklace was on her neck and she had various pieces of jewellery on her arms. Kyoko looked about the same age as Akihiko, just two years older than Natsu and Lucy.

A red magic circle appeared through the window as Kyoko lifted her hand, as though she was lifting something invisible. Chained and beaten up, a familiar Ice-wizard was dumped onto the hard tile flooring.

"Recognise this one?" Kyoko smirked as she saw the look of shock and horror plastered on the blonde and the rose-haired wizards' faces.

"G-Gray?" Lucy's voice shook, she couldn't believe that he had been caught by this woman, he was so strong.

"Lu-Lucy..." Gray tried to reach out to her, but his arms were chained with the rest of his body, including his ankles so there was no way he could go anywhere.

Kyoko was standing right net to Gray, glaring as he struggled against the chains.

"Shut up boy!" She snarled as a hard kick was planted into the ice-wizard's gut, Gra coughed up blood and groaned with the pain.

_'Damn, she probably broke a rib there...'_ Gray thought.

Kyoko turned towards Lucy, who was still trying to help Akihiko up. "Get away from MY guy, you little wealking!" She sneered and her hands formed strange signals, her index fingers and thumbs forming a triangle as she aimed at the celestial wizard.

Another red magic circle appeared, causing Lucy's body to be outlined in a faint red glow. It didn't seem to put Lucy in any pain, but Natsu could tell this wasn't good. Lucy's chocolate eyes suddenly glazed over, showing no emotion in them at all.

"Lucy!" Natsu shouted and ran towards her when he noticed her eyes change with the red glow.

Natsu helped her get up, only to be kicked in the face with Lucy's hard combat boots. He was sent flying to the center of the room (A/N: this room is HUGE) as he skidded on the tiled floor, there were deep tracks of where his feet had been trying to stop sliding.

_'There's something up with Luce, she'd never betray her team! It's this goth weirdo. She did something to Lucy.'_ Natsu growled as he thought of what he could do next.

"What the hell did you do to Lucy?" Natsu snarled and glared at Kyoko.

"I simply use control magic, she's easy to use!" Kyoko laughed as she faced Natsu, amused by the look of complete hatred he had on his face. "And I really can't be bothered fighting you right now, so I'll let her have some action!" Her posture was bizarre as she once again, stuck out her tongue.

Bending on one knee he looked up at his team mate who fought by his side. His best friend who he could always talk to and have a great laugh with, the one who would try to comfort him as he would comfort her in times of need. The one he loved and would protect with his very life.

_'Will I have to fight Lucy?' _

* * *

><p><strong>Me: So how'd you like it?<strong>

**Natsu: Eh, I didn't really read it.**

**Me: _'I wasn't asking you, Natsu'_ -.-'**

**Lucy: Well you're in it Natsu! You should know what happened!**

**Happy: Aye!**

**Natsu: I really hate that Akihiko guy! He just makes me wanna beat the crap outta him! **

**Lucy: Are you getting jealous Natsu? hehe**

**Natsu: N-no! What the hell are you TALKING about?**

**Happy: You lllllllliiiiike her!**

**Natsu: SHUT UP HAPPY!**

**Lucy: *giggles***

**Gray: Hey, so I finally make my big appearance only to be captured by this Mikoto chick! What's up with that?**

**Happy: Aye! That was pathetic Gray!**

**Gray: Shut up you damn cat! I just bet Lyra and was low on magic power whereas Natsu had heaps!**

**Natsu: WHA? Come on ice cube, I was dealin' with Akihiko!**

**Gray: That's a stupid excuse you flame spewer! **

***Natsu and Gray wrestling in background***

**Me: Ok ok guys, please review and tell me what you thought! The pronunciation for Kyoko is Key-oh-koh :D**

**Natsu: I don't wanna review... *Gets a nasty punch to the face from Gray; and the fight continues!***

**Happy: Aye sir!**


	12. Human Puppets and Chains

**Me: Hey everyone! Sorry I took so long to update but it took ages to think of what would happen next so that's why it took longer to update, sorry!**

**Natsu: Yo! :D**

**Lucy: Are you really going to fight me Natsu? :(**

**Gray: That's just damn evil. :|**

**Natsu: SHUT UP ICE CUBE! I'm not gonna fight ya Luce!**

**Happy: Aye! You shouldn't fight a girl! :3**

**Natsu: Man or woman doesn't matter to me, bring it on! :\ **

**Me: What's with that face? And isn't that what you said at the 'Competition of Fairy Tail' or something? :P**

**Lucy: U-uh, yeah right, ok. Well this other person is a girl, I don't know her story...**

**Natsu: Doesn't matter! She messed with the wrong team! :|**

**Gray: Your forgetting Erza... -_-'**

**Happy: Aye! She'd kill Natsu for letting Lucy be controlled!**

**Natsu: N-no, not ERZA! *Hides under a table***

**Gray & Lucy: You guys are weird...**

**Natsu: Remember Gray, Erza would kill you too 'cause you got caught! *Gray huddles in the emo corner, SHIVERING***

**Happy: Aye! :3**

**Me: ^.^' Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

**_Previously..._**

_Natsu helped her get up, only to be kicked in the face with Lucy's hard combat boots. He was sent flying to the center of the room (A/N: this room is HUGE) as he skidded on the tiled floor, there were deep tracks of where his feet had been trying to stop sliding._

_'There's something up with Luce, she'd never betray her team! It's this goth weirdo. She did something to Lucy.' Natsu growled as he thought of what he could do next._

_"What the hell did you do to Lucy?" Natsu snarled and glared at Kyoko._

_"I simply use control magic, she's easy to use!" Kyoko laughed as she faced Natsu, amused by the look of complete hatred he had on his face. "And I really can't be bothered fighting you right now, so I'll let her have some action!" Her posture was bizarre as she once again, stuck out her tongue._

_Bending on one knee he looked up at his team mate who fought by his side. His best friend who he could always talk to and have a great laugh with, the one who would try to comfort him as he would comfort her in times of need. The one he loved and would protect with his very life._

_'Will I have to fight Lucy?'_

* * *

><p><strong>- To Natsu, Lucy and Gray -<strong>

Gray was still chained up lying on the ground, he was alive but unable to help because the chains seemed to block off all of his magic powers.

Meanwhile, Natsu sprinted towards Kyoko with amazing speed, a fist of intense flames ready to hit on his left hand.

"You're gonna pay!"He growled and thrusted his arm forward, aiming for the girls face.

His eyes widened and Natsu stopped in his tracks as a blonde-haired celestial wizard stood in front of his fist with a dead look in her brown eyes.

The Dragon Slayer's fist was still alight and his reactions were just quick enough to stop before his fist slammed into Lucy's face.

"Lucy..." Natsu's voice shook as he said her name, then his eyes darted over to Kyoko, giving her a deadly glare. "You..."

"Aw, what's wrong, Dragon boy?" Kyoko sneered in amusement to see the look of complete hatred on his face.

"DON'T YOU DARE USE MY LUCY AS A SHIELD!" Natsu yelled as he charged for the black-haired wizard once again.

And again, Lucy quickly stepped in front of him to shield the dark wizard, then she skilfully swung her leg at Natsu's face with terrifying speed.

Her strike was blocked by Natsu's strong forearm and he shuddered on impact. _'I never knew Lucy was this strong in close combat...'_

Lucy threw a series of punches and kicks without showing the slightest bit of emotion on her face, all that seemed human was the sweat covering her forehead.

All of her hits were once again blocked by Natsu, who was very good with fighting even without his Dragon Slayer magic powers.

The fight was very one sided, all of the attacks were coming from the blonde and being blocked by Natsu.

"Lucy! Snap out of it!" He tried to reach her and Kyoko just laughed evilly at his efforts to bring her back.

"Natsu..." Lucy's inner self tried to reach out to natsu as well, but she only managed a quiet mumble.

Because of his sharp hearing, Natsu's hopes were raised when he heard his name from the celestial wizard.

"Is that you Luce?" Natsu whispered in reply, the fight had stopped for the moment and he was glad.

"I onl- -ontrol my voi-e..." Lucy's words were spoken very quietly and there was some life, and energetic spark that was back gorgeous brown eyes.

"Argh, this is gettin' boring!" Kyoko yelled out to the two Fairy Tail wizards as snapped her fingers.

Lucy's eyes regained all of their emotion then they slowly closed, like she was fainting. "Natsu..." She mumbled.

She collapsed into Natsu's strong arms, he held her still for a moment, her body completely limp in his until he set her down gently.

_'I'll deal with Kyoko then get us the hell outta here.'_ Natsu thought.

"Akira! Get up!" Kyoko knelt beside the black-haired guy and nudged his shoulder, a bit too gently for someone like her.

"No! Get away!" Akihiko yelled and covered his head.

_'Let me take over now, brother. You've had your fun now it's my TURN!'_ Akira's voice rang throughout Akihiko's head.

It felt like he was being struck by lightning or as if someone had stuck a knife right through his skull.

"AAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHH" Akihiko screamed as the pain was too much for anyone to bear, the worst torture and it was his own brother.

_'I'll make it stop if you let me switch, Akihiko..._' Akira's voice re-appeared and was a much quieter and softer tone this time.

The screaming subsided and Akihiko's head slumped over, his hair covering his eyes which made his expression unreadable.

'_What the hell's happening to him? Is this his twin or whatever?'_ Natsu thought, he wasn't sure if he had ever seen the evil twin of Akihiko.

"Che, I'm back. My annoying brother took too long to finish a job." Akira stood up with an evil look in his eyes as he strode over to where Kyoko was standing still, she seemed to be waiting for him.

He slung his arm loosely around the woman's slim waist, they seemed to be a perfect match for each other. Crazy and evil.

"You better quit controlling Lucy or you're gonna PAY!" Natsu yelled to them.

Akira glanced over to Natsu and an evil smirk spread across his face when he noticed something that was oh-so-obvious.

"So you're in love with the girl?" Akira sneered at the realisation that his own brother loved the very same girl as their enemy.

Natsu was shocked that Akira had figured that out so quickly. _'Has he been watching me even when Akihiko was in control?'_ Natsu wondered, his brows furrowed.

"What does it matter to you, huh?" Natsu growled in reply, he sent a deadly glare at the black-haired guy.

"You have one weakness in my eyes." Akira laughed with the palms of his hands facing upwards, his shoulders jerking with the evil laughter.

"This is getting boring, huh Akira?" Kyoko finally spoke as she faced her partner, their faces too close for comfort.

Akira gently caressed her cheek as he spoke, staring into her blood-red eyes, "Yeah, let's finish the pipsqueak off."

Kyoko's hands danced with eachother, making various signs until finally, her right hand flung out in Natsu's direction, he palm facing him.

A glowing red magic circle spread underneath Natsu's feet and chains seemed to leap from the ground, wrapping around the Dragon Slayer like a python's tight grip.

Natsu's fists lit up with more intense flames, trying to melt of break the chains but every time he used magic a shocking pain shot through his body and the chains seemed to get tighter.

"AAAAARRGGHHH!" Natsu screamed and yelled in pain as the chains grew extremely tight on his body.

He was panting and breathing very heavily, all the air was being squeezed out of his lungs and his ribs probably couldn't take much more pressure from the chains.

Natsu could feel himself losing consciousness, his eyes growing heavy. He noticed movement from the corner of his eye, Kyoko had bound Lucy's wrists and ankles and was being dragged across the tiled floor.

He felt himself being dragged off, someone cold was next to him. He had spiky raven-coloured hair and looked in bad shape. Gray. Natsu finally closed his eyes and everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu: Argh I can't believe I got caught by this Koko chick like Gray did! This is so stupid!<strong>

**Lucy: Hey, at least you weren't being TORTURED by her! And I think her names KYOKO. **

**Natsu: Well you've had that before, like with Gajeel, right?**

**Me: I don't think that's really an exception Natsu... -_-'**

**Gray: You're cold hearted for a fire wizard, matchstick. **

**Natsu: You wanna go? Huh? I'll fight ya you stupid FREEZER WIZARD!**

***Natsu and Gray disappear in a could of dust, only their fists and feet showing occasionally. Calling each other stupid names all through out the little fight.***

**Lucy: And their at it again... -_-**

**Me and Lucy: *sigh***

**Me: How do you hang around these two all the time Lucy?**

**Lucy: It's usually alright 'cause Erza is always there..**

**Natsu and Gray: WHAT? ERZA? WHERE?**

**Me: Wow, even the mention of her name gets them scared...**

**Happy: Aye! Review and get some internet fish!**

**Me: Internet Fish...? **

**Lucy: Are they even real?**

**Me: I doubt it. Anyways, please review and I hope you enjoyed it!**


	13. No Magic

**Hey everyone! I hope you all had a great belated Christmas, and a great New Years! Sorry it took long to update, but I had a party to go to so yeah, sorry! **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, only one or two more after this then it's finished and I'll start a new one! Please if you have any suggestions and/or advice it would be really great to hear it! Thank youuu!**

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Hi everyone! How are we all?<strong>

**Happy: I'm fine!**

**Lucy: 'Cause you haven't been in the situation we have Happy!**

**Happy: Lucy, you're angry face is ugly...**

**Lucy: SHUT UP OR I'LL PULL ALL YOUR WHISKERS OFF! :(**

**Natsu: Woah! Watch it we gotta concentrate on beatin up Koko and that Aki guy! I'm all fired up! xD**

**Gray: First break there goddamn chains you IDIOT. T_T**

**Lucy: Yeah Natsu, then you can beat 'em up! AND GET THEIR NAMES RIGHT!**

**Happy: Aye! Good plan! Then when you get back to the guild I'll give you a fish! :3**

**Natsu: Only if I can cook it!**

**Happy: But they're gross cooked!**

**Natsu: No they're not! It's delicious!**

**Gray: Big words for an IDIOT! *Tackles Natsu***

**Me: Uh, anyways please enjoy this chapter! The story is reaching the finale! :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

_**Previously...**_

_A glowing red magic circle spread underneath Natsu's feet and chains seemed to leap from the ground, wrapping around the Dragon Slayer like a python's tight grip._

_Natsu's fists lit up with more intense flames, trying to melt of break the chains but every time he used magic a shocking pain shot through his body and the chains seemed to get tighter._

_"AAAAARRGGHHH!" Natsu screamed and yelled in pain as the chains grew extremely tight on his body._

_He was panting and breathing very heavily, all the air was being squeezed out of his lungs and his ribs probably couldn't take much more pressure from the chains._

_Natsu could feel himself losing consciousness, his eyes growing heavy. He noticed movement from the corner of his eye, Kyoko had bound Lucy's wrists and ankles and was being dragged across the tiled floor._

_He felt himself being dragged off, someone cold was next to him. He had spiky raven-coloured hair and looked in bad shape. Gray. Natsu finally closed his eyes and everything went black._

* * *

><p><strong>- Natsu's P.O.V. - <strong>

My eyelids felt so heavy, like lead. My body was killing me, I probably had a few broken bones or something. As far as I could tell without opening my eyes I was suspended above ground by chains on my wrists and ankles.

My arms were chained up above my head carrying the full weight of my body. I heard a groaning noise, not too far away from where I was chained.

I managed to slowly open my eyes and I struggled to see anything in the darkness. My eyes scanned the room and i saw a few torches lit with fire, the ground was stone and it seemed as though a was chained up to the wall of an underground cave.

It was a circular shape and there was only one opening, a metal barred gate/door at the far right of the cave, diagonal from where I was bound to the cold, rough wall. It had a huge lock on it and the bars were really thick, probably as thick as a fat guy's thumb, which was thick.

The groaning sound I had heard earlier was Gray. He was bound the same way as me just to the right of where I was. I figured as soon as I got rid of these stupid chains, I could easily melt the stupid gate, free squinty (Gray) and save Lucy, where ever she was.

"Oi, Gray." I tried to wake him up without making too much noise, I was too vulnerable right now.

His head lifted and turned slowly to face me.

"Natsu, you got caught too?" He mumbled, I'm guessing he was still in pain from both of his fights.

"Shut up squinty!" I shot back at him.

"Sssshhhh! Hey, I didn't mean that to start a fight!" Gray replied.

"Whatever. Where's Lucy anyways?" I looked at him, but his facial expression looked pretty damn glum.

"I dunno... But we gotta get outta these ch-" Gray was cut off when the sound of footsteps and a dragging sound was coming from the cave's entrance.

There was a jingling sound which sounded like keys, and then a loud _clunk_ then the barred gate swung open revealing Kyoko holding both of her small hands out in front of her. She was walking backwards and seemed to be guiding a chained-up celestial wizard into the cave.

Once they were both in, the gate was closed by Kyoko and locked once again, Lucy was dumped roughly on the ground.

"Na-Natsu... Gray..." Lucy winced as she looked up at us, probably because it hurt to move.

I felt so shocked, Lucy was in bad shape and it looked as though she had taken a fair beating from Koko or whatever her name is.

_'Damn it! This witch had bashed Lucy while she was chained up! That was low! I'll get her for this when I bust these chains, I swear!'_ I growled at the red-eyed wizard, she just smirked at me, she seemed to be amused.

"This should be quite entertaining for you two..." Kyoko laughed and stuck her pierced tongue out at us before making more hand signs, so quickly I couldn't keep track of how many she made.

Something about this being 'entertaining' for me and Gray didn't sound good. I was so worried about Lucy, I desperately tried to break the chains but they had blocked my magic powers and brute force was getting me no where.

I watched in confusion as Lucy's chains were removed surprisingly gently by Kyoko.

"What the..?" I couldn't wrap my head around what was going to happen next, but I heard a gasp from Gray who was glaring at Kyoko as she undid Lucy's binds, "Gray? What the hell's goin' on?" I looked over at the ice-wizard and he shot me a look as if he was saying you-don't-wanna-know...

"She's gonna torture or fight Lucy right in front of us 'cause we can't do shit about it!" Gray snarled and his brows were furrowed as he turned his gaze back to Lucy and Kyoko.

Once Lucy was free, she immediately sprung up onto her feet and seemed to be feeling around on her belt for something. _'Her keys!' _

"My keys!" lucy said in shock, "What did you do with my keys?" She demanded, placing a hand on her whip as she threatened the red-eyed wizard.

"This'll be a fair fight! No magic and if ya beat me you can have your precious keys back blondie!" Kyoko taunted and took a step back, obviously preparing to attack or defend.

"No! You bitch! Touch a hair on Lucy's head and I'll bash ya!" I yelled at Kyoko, who just turned around and the chains on my wrists and ankles suddenly got tighter as her hand went from open it slowly closed. "AAAHHHH!"

It hurt so friggin' much but I wasn't gonna give up that easy. "Let me go and I'll fight ya! No magic!" I tried to save Lucy from getting hurt and me from watching and not being able to do anything.

'No, Natsu. I'll take care o' her myself. I've always depended on the rest of my team to do all the tough fighting for me and now it's my turn. I'm the weakest of our team and I have to be more useful to you guys..." Lucy argued, but she was looking right into my eyes.

Her chocolate brown orbs seemed very determined and I could tell that Lucy was ready for this fight. I nodded my head slowly and noticed Lucy was looking at Gray, asking him for his opinion on everything.

"Go for it Luce. Beat the shit outta her!" Gray encouraged her with clenched fists.

"You know if this turns out badly for blondie here, you two are gonna fell pretty damn guilty, huh?" Kyoko looked over to the boys and smirked.

"But it won't. Luce is gonna kick your ass!" I yelled back at her, my voice echoing through the round cave space, it sounded so strong, loud and cool!

Everything fell silent as the two girls faced each other and they both got in their fighting stances. With the blink of an eye they both leapt off of the ground and charged each other, preparing for the first attack which came from Lucy.

Lucy went for a hook punch but was blocked by Kyoko, who threw her leg into Lucy's ribs, sending her flying to the ground. She clutched her ribs in pain and got up ready for another go.

"Lucy!" Me and Gray both shouted her name, and I felt kinda weird. _'Does Gray have feelings for Lucy as well? No! Snap outta it Natsu! Lucy's in the middle of a fight right now!'_

Kyoko ran up to lucy and there was a series of punches and kicks being thrown and as far as I could tell most of them were blocked.

Lucy used a strong right fist to uppercut into the other girl's ribs, there was a 'umph' sound that came from Kyoko who then slipped her leg behind Lucy's and tripped the celestial wizard onto the hard stony cave floor.

"Ugh.." Lucy groaned as she sat up, wincing as she did so.

Surprisingly, I couldn't see Kyoko anywhere, as though she had turned invisible or something. Lucy's eyes were darting around the cave, searching for the dark wizard or any signs of where she went, but none. Gray and I were looking around too, but neither of us could see anything.

A small red light appeared on the roof of the cave, the rocks seemed to turn to chains although they were extremely quiet. Before i could tell what was really happening, Kyoko leapt out from the chains and knocked Lucy onto her back again.

"Lucy!" Gray and I shouted her name, hoping for a response.

Her body seemed to twitch as Kyoko used her knee to choke Lucy.

"Gaa.." Lucy was struggling for air and her face was turning very pale as she tried to lift the other girl off of her, but it was no use.

Kyoko laughed and looked back over her shoulder at me and Gray, still laughing and she seemed so evil.

_'Will lucy be able to beat this Kyoko girl?'_

I desperately struggled against the chains, my body igniting with flames but the chains just tightened and i felt an enormous surge of pain go through my wrists.

"Ice Make: Freeze!" Gray yelled and the chains froze and we both got hopeful. Maybe ice were the chains' weakness! "AAARRRGGHHH!" He screamed in pain when the chains tightened much quicker than mine did.

I saw movement and in a flash Lucy had unclipped her Fleuve d'étoiles and whipped Kyoko's face, leaving a nasty scratch on her cheek, blood trickling down her white skin.

Lucy was standing and smiling as she saw the look of shock and rage mix together on the evil wizard's face.

"You! Stupid girl! You should've just let me kill you!" Kyoko screamed and lunged for Lucy, who easily side-stepped and had enough time to wrap her spirit whip around the other girl's ankle.

Lucy lifted her arm up (the one holding the Fleuve d'étoiles) and swung it over to her right, sending Kyoko smashing into the rocky wall, a sickening crack as some of her ribs were probably broken and blood was trickling from her mouth.

Kyoko tried to stand, but Lucy was holding her neck with a deadly look in her eyes.

"Give me my keys back. Now." Lucy still had a firm grip on the Fleuve d'étoiles and I could tell it was a great threat for now.

There was no response from the red-eyed woman, she just passed out and slumped against the cave's wall. Lucy let go of her throat and searched the woman for her stolen celestial keys.

They were clipped to Kyoko's belt along with the keys for the iron gate that seemed to be the only way out of this underground cell.

Lucy held out a golden key, "Gate of the Golden Bull, I open thee. Taurus!" she said as a golden light appeared next to her, forming a huge bull standing on it's hind legs with an axe strapped to his back.

"Lucy! Great to see your nice body!" His eyes were love hearts and I really felt like I had to throw up.

Lucy massaged her temples and ordered Taurus to break the chains that bound me and Gray to the cave wall. He unhooked his axe and I wondered if he would cut my hands off or not.

"Yah!" He yelled and swung his axe expertly at the chains, shattering them and not my limbs in the process.

He then proceeded to do the same to Gray and we both ran over to where Lucy was standing. She fell to her knees then sat down, she was probably tired from the fight with Kyoko.

"Lucy! You alright?" I put a hand on her shoulder and looked into her chocolate brown eyes. Her gorgeous brown eyes.

"Lucy!" Gray kneeled next to the blonde.

She simply nodded at me and I offered my hand to help her stand up so we could get the hell out of here. Lucy held onto me and I felt her soft skin, it was amazing how soft it actually was considering the fight she had just finished.

She was now standing and was a bit shaky, still clutching onto my hand as if her life depended on never letting go. I didn't mind, of course my cheeks felt a bit hot but hey, at least droopy eyes over there wasn't in my shoes right now!

Lucy's legs suddenly gave way and she fell onto me, my cheeks felt as if they had been lit on fire and i held onto her back so she at least wouldn't fall onto the ground.

"Alright luce, let's get outta here." She looked up at me again with those big brown eyes, she seemed so frail but she had just won an awesome battle!

I bent down and carefully hooked my right arm under her knees and my left arm held onto her shoulders. (A/N: So basically he picked her up bridal style but Natsu being Natsu, he doesn't know what it's called!)

My cheeks were still burning and i felt Lucy's warm face on my chest. _'Is she blushing?' I wondered as I tried to get a look at her face, but her blonde hair covered most of it. _

Gray watched us for a bit but then decided to head out of the cave, walking towards the heavy iron door that was our only way out beside digging out. A shadow crept down the stairs that were on the other side of the gate, the footsteps stopped when the person reached the door.

Spiky black hair, purple eyes, snake face and the same hooded coat and navy blue pants tucked into black combat boots.

"Akira..."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: So whaddaya think?<strong>

**Lucy: HELL YEAH I KICKED BUTT!**

**Gray: Great job Luce!**

**Natsu: WWWOOOOOHHOOOOO GO LUCY! GO GO LUCY! I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT THERE WAS NEVER A DOUBT IN MY MIND!**

**Happy: Yeah there was Natsu!**

**Natsu: SSSHHH Happy!**

**Lucy: You doubted me Natsu? *Tears starting to form in her eyes***

**Gray: Now you made her cry you idiot! *Hugs Lucy and strokes her hair gently***

**Natsu: *Natsu feels very jealous that droopy eyes is hugging HIS Lucy* I didn't mean it Luce! I was just worried about you, that's all!**

**Lucy: R-really? *Gray lets her her go and she walks up to Natsu and hugs him laughing happily***

**Natsu: *Goes scarlet red and hugs her back, sticking tongue out at Gray, who looks VERY jealous***

**Happy: You lllllllliiiiikeeee each other!**

**Natsu & Lucy: Shuddup you damn cat!**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to these people who reviewed my story!<strong>

**Chiharu Himeji, SakuraTreeLover, ashley-myth, Wolfsmiley, Rose Tiger, Senbei x Cup Ramen, Emil C, LiLyRoSe98 and all the people that added me or my stories to their favourites list!**

**Please keep up the reviews, sorry if i missed your name but I just quickly wrote up all the names I saw that had reviewed! :D**

**Happy New Years everyone!**

**Fuzzy-Duck-01**


	14. A Battle of Three Elements

**Yo awesome readers! Sorry I took a while to update, I'm just finishing off my other story then I gotta start another one! Ahah the busy life of a writer I guess... As well as going out with friends, but hey it's the holidays!**

**MY DAD IS SOO UNFAIR! HE HAS BANNED ME FROM MY LAPTOP DURING THE DAY SO I HAVE TO STAY UP MOST OF THE NIGHT TO WRITE ANY STORIES NOW WHICH SUCKS! D'X**

***Cries furiously into a pillow***

* * *

><p><strong>Anyways please enjoy this chapter!<strong>

**P.S. I didn't really proofread this so sorry if there's mistakes! That's what happens when your writing at like 3:00 AM!**

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Yo everyone!<strong>

**Lucy: Hi!**

**Gray: ...**

**Natsu: YO!**

**Me: What's up with you, Gray?**

**Gray: ... Nothing... :/**

**Me: *whispers* Are you jealous that Natsu got to carry Lucy, huh?**

**Gray: *blushes and whispers back* How the hell did you know? O_O**

**Me: I'm the author, stupid. *Crosses arms and smirks triumphantly* :^)**

**Natsu: BWAAAHAHAHAHAHAAA STUPID! AAAHHHH *wipes tears of laughter from eyes* XD**

**Lucy: You shouldn't be so mean to him Natsu! **

**Me: Yeah!**

**Lucy & Happy: You were being mean too... -_-'**

**Me: Psh! What are you talking about? :3**

**Natsu, Lucy, Happy & Gray: Oh wow, what a weirdo... O_O'**

**Me: HEY! D:**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14 : A Battle of Three Elements<strong>

_**Previously...**_

_"Alright luce, let's get outta here." She looked up at me again with those big brown eyes, she seemed so frail but she had just won an awesome battle!_

_I bent down and carefully hooked my right arm under her knees and my left arm held onto her shoulders. (A/N: So basically he picked her up bridal style but Natsu being Natsu, he doesn't know what it's called!)_

_My cheeks were still burning and I felt Lucy's warm face on my chest. 'Is she blushing?' I wondered as I tried to get a look at her face, but her blonde hair covered most of it._

_Gray watched us for a bit but then decided to head out of the cave, walking towards the heavy iron door that was our only way out beside digging out. A shadow crept down the stairs that were on the other side of the gate, the footsteps stopped when the person reached the door._

_Spiky black hair, purple eyes, snake face and the same hooded coat and navy blue pants tucked into black combat boots._

_"Akira..."_

* * *

><p><strong>- Normal P.O.V. -<strong>

"What the hell are you doing here?" Natsu growled, clinging onto Lucy tighter.

"You beat my girl..." Akira's tone was low and quiet, which was very surprising for the Fairy Tail wizards, "AND NOW YOU'RE GONNA PAY!"

The small fire torches from the stairway outlined his features, and he looked absolutely furious.

He was enraged, so much that the cave seemed to shake and tremor beneath everyone's feet, small rocks were even moving with the yell. Natsu gently set Lucy down and stood in front of her protectively.

"Great! I've been waiting for a fight and now I'm all fired up!" Natsu yelled, grinning his crazy battle grin, his body completely covered in intense flames of the Fire Dragon Slayer, the Salamander of Fairy Tail.

"Alright! Bring it on!" Gray got into his fighting stance, placing his right fist on the palm of his left hand, ready to show Lucy what he really could do in battle.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Lucy held onto her keys, she was determined to fight and show that she was in fact, a useful wizard and team mate.

"Lucy. Stand back." Natsu spoke in a low tone as he glanced back at the blonde, he seemed a bit harsh but there was worry in his onyx eyes.

"But Natsu... I want to fight! I need to show everyone that I'm not a useless wizard!" Lucy had tears in her pretty brown eyes.

Lucy bit her lip in an attempt to stop herself from crying, especially in front of Akira, the enemy. Her fists were clenched with frustration, she was angry at herself, for always being a few steps behind the rest of her team, in her eyes she was letting the magnificent guild Fairy Tail down. Natsu turned slowly to face her, his eyebrows arced upwards and he looked very generous and comforting.

"Lucy... You don't have to prove anything to me..." Natsu spoke softly as he approached her.

Smiling, he gently ran his hand along the soft skin of her jawbone before smiling and turning to face Akira. A single tear rolled down her cheek and she blushed, the sudden soft contact of his hand felt so comforting.

Natsu didn't care if it looked embarrassing or if it was in front of the enemy, he had to look after Lucy before dealing with Akira. Now he hoped that Gray understood that Lucy was his and only his.

"Natsu..." Lucy almost whispered.

Natsu gently wiped the tears from her eyes with his thumb and turned back to Akira, ready for battle. Lucy understood what he was saying, she nodded and went to the far side of the cave, keeping a hand on her Fleuve d'étoiles and Celestial keys just in case Akira decided to attack her.

Both Natsu and Gray were facing Akira, who was standing still on the other side of the heavy iron gate.

"Earthquake of the Earth Dragon!" Akira yelled.

The whole cave immediately started shaking, some large pieces of rock fell from the ceiling and the heavy iron door blocking his way shattered and flew out towards the Fairy Tail wizards, Natsu and Gray swiftly jumped towards their teammate. Lucy gasped, protected her head cringed while waiting for a painful impact.

The flying pieces of iron quickly turned into a hot magma like substance, falling to the ground in smoking spots. The earth was moving furiously, getting stronger by the minute, rocks cascading down from the roof of the cave.

"What the hell? Is he a Dragon Slayer?" Gray yelled over to Natsu, who looked just as shocked as he did.

All Fairy Tail wizards had to keep light on their feet in order to avoid getting hit by the rocks that were falling down from the walls and roof, soon the whole cave would probably destroyed then they would be outside to start the battle,

"The Earth Dragon Slayer! This should be fun! Now I'm all fired up!" Natsu yelled raising his fists and wearing his crazy battle grin.

"Ice Make: Lance!" Gray shouted as he slammed his hands onto the ground.

A blue magic circle appeared in front of him and long sharp lances curved their way towards Akira at a frightening speed.

"Earth Dragon's wall!" Akira yelled, placing both of his fists in front of his body then turning them, a brown magic circle spread over his fists as a wall of solid earth/rock quickly blocked the deadly sharp ice lances.

The rock wall and lances collided and shattered, small pieces of ice and rock flying in all different directions around the cave.

"Your wall ain't too strong there, huh?" Gray smirked and stood up straight, crossing is arms across his chest.

"Yeah!" Natsu grinned and a deep growl came from Akira.

_'What the..? They just started fighting and now their just going to talk? What's with them?'_ Lucy thought as she watched the three men, somewhat entertained by their fighting and arguing, well at least that's what Natsu and Gray were doing.

"What was your dragon's name Aki?" Natsu asked, looking happy although he was questioning the enemy.

"MY NAME'S NOT AKI YOU STUPID WIZARD!" Akira roared angrily.

"Great, now I gotta deal with two lizard wizards!" Gray smirked at the two yelling Dragons.

"SHUT UP BOXER BOY!" Natsu screeched at the Ice mage.

She thought it was so immature, but that was what made them one of her best friends and her secret crush.

Suddenly, Natsu crossed his forearms in front of his body with a red magic circle under his feet, his knees bent in a horse-riding stance.

The Dragon Slayer jumped and yelled, "Wing attack of the Fire Dragon!"

Scorching flames trailed behind Natsu, who swung his arms in a circular motion which sent the flames crashing down towards Akira, who didn't have nearly enough time to make another wall or shield to defend himself from Natsu's attack.

"Hard fist of the Earth Dragon!" Akira exclaimed, raising his forearm above his head to prevent his brains from being singed.

Another green magic circle covered his arm and it was suddenly coated in a thick layer of rock and earth. The wings of fire lashed out and shattered Akira's hardened rock arm, the black haired mage was sent flying backwards into the cave's wall, which dented and broke with the complete force of the Fire Dragon Slayer's attack.

When the dust cleared, Akira's body looked suspiciously fine, considering the force he was sent flying into the rock hard wall.

"What the...?" Natsu raised an eyebrow at the nearly unscathed Akira, who stood up with ease, a smirk on his snake-like face.

"I'm an Earth Dragon Slayer you dumb ass, I can't be injured by my own element." Akira's voice was harsh but quiet for someone with such a horrible temper.

"Shut up! I don't need to hear that from you!" Natsu growled in reply.

"Natsu, I think he can soften any earth and that's what saved him from getting any injuries!" Gray explained to the pink-haired wizard.

"Well at least you have some brains... I was beginning to think that all Fairy Tail wizards couldn't think for shit!" Akira emphasised the word 'some' and laughed before preparing to shout out another spell.

Natsu's eyes glowed a devilish red, he looked part demon as he glared into Akira's purple eyes, "You made fun of Fairy Tail, big mistake pal." His sharp fang-like teeth were showing and the Salamander was ready to fight.

"Cheh, you seriously think you can beat me?" Akira snarled, dropping his right foot back so he was ready to spring into action as he crouched slightly. _'So I get to see the full power of the Salamander, huh?' _

"Iron fist of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu sprinted towards Akira with his right fist ignited with flames.

He swung a powerful punch directly at Akira's face, the black-haired wizard simply ducked so he was crouching on the ground then spun his leg, managing to trip Natsu. The Salamander was about to fall on his back but effortlessly he stretched his arms out, flipping a fair distance away from the Earth Dragon.

Gray saw the opportunity as soon as Akira had crouched after Natsu's attack. He moved his hands into the cannon-position and yelled, "Ice Make: Ice cannon!"

A giant cannon of ice appeared in his hands and the ice wizard fired it immediately, hoping that Akira would be too distracted to come up with a counter-attack. The Earth Dragon took a direct hit in the shoulder from the hard ice cannon-ball, knocking him back a few steps but he still seemed to be fine. People rarely stayed standing after a hit from Gray's ice cannon, but Akira seemed to be as tough and stubborn as a rock, it was his respective element.

"This guy can take a _hit_..."

Ice-cold fog now surrounded Gray's feet, Lucy thought he looked so powerful with all of the fog around him, but he was no match for when Natsu was 'all fired up', he just looked so irresistible.

_'NO LUCY! What are you even thinking? It's not the time for that right now!'_ Lucy mentally bashed herself for thinking like that in the middle of a battle. Her eyes were closed in frustration and her fists were resting on her cheeks, she was fidgeting and her knees were rubbing together as her whole body wriggled.

_'Perfect. The Salamander's weakness is weak...'_

"Earth Dragon's Demon Spears!" Akira swung his arm in front of his body, pointing his hand at Lucy, who was still wriggling around at the other side of the cave. A green magic circle spread out in front of the man's hand.

"LUCY!" As soon as Natsu figured out that Akira wanted to attack Lucy, he jumped towards her with amazing speed.

***** SLOW MOTION *****

The blonde opened her eyes, only to see the flying rock-spears that were headed in her direction. To the right side was Natsu yelling her name and running towards her at an incredible pace, he was centimetres from her before her brain could process what was happening.

Lucy felt strong, muscular arms wrap around her shoulders and waist.

Natsu's body was extremely hot, both in temperature and looks, in the midst of battle he looked so irresistible, she had to fight down the urge to hug or kiss him he was that HOT.

Natsu effortlessly lifted Lucy and jumped away from the razor-sharp spears that were flying in their direction.

He gritted his teeth as he felt a sharp pain on his shoulder, then another slicing feeling on his leg. He landed and gently placed Lucy on the ground so she could stand by herself.

The red blood trickled down the Dragon Slayers arm and leg, there was a deep gash oon his arm but the other injury was probably less serious.

***** NORMAL MOTION..? OR SPEED! YEAH! NORMAL SPEED! *****

Lucy gasped, "Natsu! Are you alright?"

She had a worried expression on her face, eyebrows tilted up and her pink lips were slightly opened.

"Yeah! This is nothing!" Natsu grinned at her, reassuring the blonde that he truly was ok.

Natsu stole a quick scan of her body, checking that she hadn't gained any extra injuries from Akira. His face was serious then he turned his body towards Akira, (A/N" Akira is on the other side of the cave) but he still had Lucy in his vision, just in the corner of his eye.

"I'm gonna make this bastard pay for trying to hurt you. That was a dirty trick!" Natsu snarled loud enough for Akira to hear him.

"DID YA HEAR THAT ROCKY? YOU'RE FIGHTING ME!" Natsu yelled, pointing a thumb at his chin.

Fire was licking around his body like an aura, but filled with power and determination, the fire of a truly powerful Dragon Slayer.

"Alright! You're on!" Akira stuck out his tongue, which was surprisingly (and unnaturally) pointy for a human/Dragon Slayer, rocks and pieces of earth surrounding him started to move and tremble.

"Ice Make..." Gray (once AGAIN) put his right fist on his left hand palm and the icy-cold fog seemed to be flowing from the ice mage's hands.

'_Are they all powering up or something...?'_ Lucy sweat dropped.

Natsu sprung into action, running up to Akira with amazing speed, his feet almost expertly skimming over the hard, rocky surface. He had an unusual strategy in mind, which was to zig zag and jump to different places, probably trying to confuse the purple eyed mage.

_'What the hell is he trying to pull here?' _Akira smirked, and stupidly enough he was distracted by his own stuck-up (cocky) thoughts.

The Salamander was right in front of Akira, and he had the look of complete determination on his face. Natsu completely disappeared from sight, Akira's eyes widened in shock and his pupils shrunk dramatically.

"Oi, Salamander! What trick are you tryin' to pull he-" His yelling was cut off by a loud voice from above him.

"Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu jumped from the roof of the cave and struck Akira's head, forcing the Earth Dragon to smash into the solid ground below him_. _

"Umph!"

Natsu roughly landed on the ground, the rocks cracking under the pressure. Salamander stepped on Akira's head and moved his foot around, obviously not putting the Earth Dragon in any pain, but he just seemed to be rubbing the fact that he was winning into his hair.

"This would've been a fun fight..." A shadow fell over Natsu's eyes, his foot stopped moving. "But you tried to kill one of my friends. She's real important to me. And you. Tried. To. Kill. Her."

_'Am I really that important to him? I know we're best friends but...' _(A/N: That was Lucy's thoughts)

A dark aura surrounded the pink-haired mage and his trademark red glowing eyes were showing as clear as day in the dim light of the cave.

"Psh, so what? She's just a useless girl!" Akira shot back, he didn't seem to care one bit that Natsu's foot was on top of his head.

_Useless. _

_'I am a useless wizard!'_ Small tears started to form in Lucy's eyes and her lips quivered.

(A/N: Man normal people would have images of brains splattered all over the floor... *Sighs* What a weird character I made...)

"USELESS? DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS? BECAUSE LUCY IS NOT USELESS!" Natsu roared as he lifted his foot up and stomped on the black haired mage. Hard.

The ground floor cracked and sunk underneath the force, cracking more and more every time Natsu stomped on the Earth Dragon's head.

"Man, he's lucky that he doesn't have to worry about getting injured from the earth, he'd have brain juices everywhere by now if he was normal." Gray shoved his hands in his pockets as he watched Natsu stomp on Akira's head repeatedly. "Oi, Natsu. That's probably enough..."

"He tried to kill Lucy! It's NOT enough!" Natsu snarled.

"Natsu! Cut it out!" Gray yelled, he didn't want Natsu to kill someone, especially in front of Lucy.

"Natsu! Stop it... Please... " Tears ran down Lucy's smooth cheeks.

Gray pulled the blonde into a hug, allowing her to cry onto his bare chest. He was also taking the chance to get her to look away from the horrifying scene that was taking place right in front of her.

"Argh!" Natsu pulled an extraordinary amount of power into a final stomp, Akira coughed up some blood. Natsu straightened himself and prepared for whatever was going to hit him.

And it hit hard. Lucy was in Gray's arms, crying. Because of what he did.

"Lucy..." Natsu's face was back to normal (A/N: as opposed to the dragon-like-battle-face he had earlier) and his eyebrows tilted up in worry.

_'Heh. That idiot is way too pre-occupied with trying to look after that weakling...' _

Silently, Akira was able to stand with out being noticed by anyone. Gray was having a go at Natsu, Lucy was crying onto Gray's chest and Natsu as trying to apologise but Gray wouldn't let him get close.

"Natsu. Get back." Gray spoke in a low tone.

"Wha? Why should I?" Natsu raised a confused eyebrow.

"YOU'RE the one that made her cry!" Gray snapped.

"Hammer of the Earth Dragon!" Akira roared, in a blink of an eye his right arm had grown a giant hammer on it. (A/N: This thing is HUGE. Like Gray's ice hammer, Akira has creation magic that can be much like Gray or sometimes Gajeel's, who turns parts of his body into weapons)

He swung the massive weapon, crushing Natsu into a wall further from where Gray and Lucy were. The wall cracked from the immense force, Natsu coughed up blood an struggled to breathe normally with the pressure of Akira's giant hammer.

"Natsu!" Lucy shrieked.

Natsu gritted his teeth in pain, his vision wasn't good at all. He saw his blonde team mate worrying for him, crying for him.

"Lu-Lucy..."

Suddenly, part of the roof fell into the cave, a small figure landed neatly on top of the rubble.

"Akiraaaa!" A high-pitched voice squealed at the Earth Dragon, who looked like he was annoyed.

The torches lit up a small girl with huge light blue eyes, bright blonde hair stuck out from under her hooded cloak. Gray's eyes widened, he definitely hadn't suspected her to show up. Was she here as an ally or enemy?

"Lyra!" Gray exclaimed. _'What the hell is she doing here?' The ice mage stepped slightly in front of Lucy, who looked extremely fragile and vulnerable with tears that soaked her cheeks._

"Akira. Stop this!" Lyra stood firmly, obviously she was afraid but was standing her ground.

"Cheh. Why should I kid?" Akira turned his attention towards the small blue-eyed girl.

Natsu stayed surprisingly silent, he could feel that he had at least broken a few ribs and the blood that trickled from his mouth wasn't a good sign.

"You don't have to kill them! What do you even want with them?" The girl's voice trembled, she took a few steps towards the black-haired mage.

"I can kill 'em if I want! And who do you think your doing this for?" Akira smirked evilly as he watched Lyra flinch from his last sentence.

"M-My sister..." Lyra's eyes shifted to the red-eyed woman, who was lying on the ground unconscious just a few metres behind the young mage. Tears ran down her small face and Lyra crumpled onto the ground crying.

"What?" Gray glared at Akira, who was still wearing his evil smile.

"She was weak and easy to control..." Akira sighed, looks like he had to explain the rest to the Fairy Tail wizards.

_'What the hell's going on here?'_ Gray thought, it was all getting very complicated and it was as though he had just stepped into a huge spider's web, all of the different threads linking up to one another.

The hammer attached to the Earth Dragon's right arm glowed green before shrinking back into his normal human hand. Natsu dropped to the ground, slumped up against the wall while he clenched his teeth from pain and anger. Lucy ran over to her Dragon Slayer and knelt beside him.

"Natsu! Are you alright?" Lucy had a worried expression as she placed a hand on Natsu's shoulder,(left shoulder) looking into his eyes.

"Lucy... I'm sorry... For scaring you..." His voice was quiet as he reached his right hand up and placed it on Lucy's small hand gently.

Her brown eyes softened and she gave the Dragon Slayer a smile before wrapping her arms around his neck and whispering into his ear.

"You don't have to say that, Natsu." Lucy closed her eyes as she felt completely relaxed and safe with Natsu.

Natsu's eyes widened in shock as he felt her comforting embrace around his neck and at first the Salamander wasn't sure how to react, but his arms found their way to the middle of her back. He pulled her closer to his body, Lucy could easily feel his unusually high body heat coming from him. Shivers were sent down her spine as she felt Natsu nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck, his warm breath tickled her skin as he breathed in her sweet scent.

"Lucy... I'm sorry if I hurt you..." Natsu whispered.

Lucy smiled, leaning her head against Natsu's, his surprisingly soft and fluffy hair tickled the side of her face.

"Natsu..."

"I never want to go through that again..." The boy gripped her a bit tighter, as though it was out of determination.

_'I don't ever want to let her go... I never want her to be with anyone else...'_ Natsu clung to her, his brows furrowed as he breathed slowly.

*** Back to the others ***

"Who do you think you're talkin' to, huh?" Akira snapped at the blue-eyed girl.

"Y-You promised m-me! I had to help you and you'd let my sister go!" Lyra whimpered and looked up at Akira with sad eyes.

Lucy slid her arms back to her sides and Natsu did the same, both of them watching the scene unfold in front of their very eyes.

"I'm not done yet." He smirked evilly at her.

"W-What do y-you m-m-mean?" The Golden Light mage's voice quivered almost uncontrollably from fear.

Akira sighed, he seemed bored or tired with the topic. "I haven't killed them yet!" He growled pointing to the Fairy Tail wizards.

"Kill us?" Lucy gasped and Natsu stepped in front of her protectively. She placed her hands on his upper back and shoulders _'I feel so much safer when I'm with to him...'_

Akira seemed like a demon from hell, not the kind of demon that Erza was but completely ruthless to the extreme; Erza would never kill, unless it was some sort of beast. (A/N: Such as the incident with the 'Lullaby')

Lyra somewhat recovered from her scared state and crawled to where Kyoko lay still on the ground. The young mage checked her pulse and thanked the heavens, her dear sister was just unconscious.

"Kyoko? Wake up Kyoko!" Lyra whispered while shaking the black-haired teen, trying not to attract attention from Akira.

Her long eyelashes fluttered and then her eyes opened, revealing the blood red colour of her orbs.

"L-Lyra..."

"Sister!" Lyra hugged her older sister and cried.

Kyoko simply sat up and stroked her little sister's bright blonde hair.

"Lyra, I'm so sorry. I couldn't stand up against Akira, I was too scared. And because of me, you ended up being one of his slaves, just to save me! I tried to do what he said to protect you but it didn't work!" Kyoko clung onto her sister.

The little blonde just cried, Kyoko remembered a certain day years ago...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Flashback<em>**

_A tiny six-year old girl ran as fast as her legs could carry her, she had heard someone shout 'fire' and she had a horrible feeling about this fire. In the middle of a small town there was a surprisingly large amount of people squishing to get closer to the scene of the fire, to the smoking remains of an old house. _

_"Mamaaa! Papaaa!" She cried and crumpled to the ground, crying until even all of the crowd of people left the scene._

_It became dark and the little Kyoko cried herself to sleep on the sidewalk. _

_"They're gone..." _

_TIME SKIP - ONE YEAR LATER _

_(Kyoko now 7 years old) _

_Kyoko wandered through the woods, picking various berries and fruits for her evening meal. Once her hand-made basket was full, the seven year old headed back to her cave in the side of a mountain where she had lived by herself since the death of her parents. There was a sudden noise that just about made Kyoko jump out of her skin. _

_A crying baby...?_

_The black-haired girl ran as fast as she could and quickly arrived at the cave's entrance. There was a wriggling bundle wrapped in a white cloth, this was where the noise was coming from. _

_Kyoko swiftly placed her basket of foods down and gently lifted the crying baby. She looked around everywhere for a chance of finding some footprints from it's parents, but nothing. Kyoko searched for the next few weeks, but there were no traces of anyone even nearing her cave. _

_"Look's like I've gotta take care of you, huh?" Kyoko looked into the baby's big sky-blue eyes. _

_It's face softened and the baby giggled and smiled at her new 'caretaker'. _

_"Hmmm, you need a name... Ah! I know! Lyra! I picked Lyra berries on the day I found you!"_

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

><p>** Back to the others **<p>

"AS IF SOMEONE LIKE YOU COULD KILL US!" Natsu roared at the Earth Dragon.

"EASY!" Akira roared back, it seemed to be roar vs roar of the two Dragon Slayers.

"Why would you want to kill us? You don't even know who we are!" Lucy screamed, her fear suddenly turning into anger.

_'Wow, her face looks scary...'_ Gray thought,_ 'But at least she's not as scared anymore.'_

"Why?" A dark shadow fell over Lucy's eyes, "Why did you target us? Do you know how devastated Akihiko must be right now?"

_'Lucy...'_ Akihiko's soul awoke from within Akira.

His soul took on it's human form from within the body, he seemed to be floating just over a large body of water. This water never seemed to end, there was no waves or rocks at a shore, it was all water.

***** Explanation*****

This is where one of the brothers' souls would stay while the other took control of the body, although it is possible for the soul that is in the black room to communicate to the other twin who is in control of the body.

Akihiko was worried, Lucy was concerned about him but she was injured and no one was currently winning the battle. He was so proud of his childhood friend when she fought with Kyoko and won, but as he had suspected, Akihiko knew that he should've told her the whole truth earlier. The kind twin has been able to grasp the ability to read Akira's thoughts, but his brother despised him for it. Akihiko was getting closer to gaining almost full control of their shared body.

The ability to chose who controlled the body and when.

*****End of Explanation*****

"Power. I have to be the most powerful dark wizard, level to Zeref. I heard the Salamander and his team from Fairy Tail were the 'strongest team', so I had to kill you. And my so-called brother? I don't care. I don't care about him!" Akira roared.

Lucy gasped as her eyes widened in shock, a dark shadow fell over Natsu's face and the Salamander's whole body ignited with dangerous flames. Even with Lucy standing directly behind him

"You did all this CRAP just for power! Are you even human?" Gray yelled.

"I'll show you... THAT I HAVE NO HUMAN HEART!" Akira exclaimed and used his magical powers to create a green magic circle in front of himself.

Kyoko immediately stood up and one of her red magic circles appeared, she ready to protect her adoptive sister at any cost.

"Earth Dragon's Demon Spears!"

"Protective Chains!"

The earth spears collided with the strong arms of the chains, that seemed to swoosh down and destroy any spear that came their way, as long as the caster of the spell kept their eye on the opponent.

"Lyra! Get away! I can only cover a small spot!" Kyoko ordered her sister, Lyra obediently ran off to the side, far out of Akira's attack range.

_'Crap... I don't have much strength left from that fight with Lucy...'_ Kyoko gritted her teeth and pushed on, determined to take a stand against Akira.

The Earth Dragon saw the look on her face and he recognised it straight away, smirking. He stopped his attack and Kyoko stumbled, she was in a lot of pain and reaching her limit. Lucy, Natsu and Gray were completely shocked and unsure of what to do, Lucy still hated Kyoko but she had a feeling this went deeper than what she thought.

"I'd really hate to kill you Kyoko! Just give in now and I'll let you live. But you have to be my lover!" Akira yelled over the noises of chains smashing rock spears into pieces.

"No way! I will fight for my sister and NEVER give in to you! I hate your guts!" Kyoko screamed and clenched her fists.

Akira's face became extremely distorted with rage and he sprinted at full speed to where the black-haired girl was. She stood, preparing for any magic attack that he could throw.

_'I have an advantage because I know all of his techniques and spells.'_ She thought as he approached her. But to Kyoko's shock, no magic circle appeared from the Earth Dragon.

Akira crouched slightly, then planted a heavy rock-coated fist right up into the girl's ribcage, her back smashing against the solid wall. She coughed up a bit of blood, still being held above ground by the Earth Dragon's powerful fist.

"Time to say." He looked her in the eye, with evil intention.

Her eyes widened in realisation, she knew what was coming.

"GOODBYE!" Akira's arm glowed in green as his fist distorted and turned into a sharp blade, stabbing through Kyoko's stomach.

More blood spewed from her lips and Kyoko's eyes widened at first, then slid half-closed and glazed over.

Lyra screamed in horror.

Lucy closed her eyes and gritted her teeth.

Gray gasped and clenched his fists.

"NO!" Natsu screamed.

Her body slumped and Kyoko's head hung low, her feet still dangling above the ground. A red pool of blood was growing beneath her.

Akira pulled his arm back and carelessly dropped her in her own blood, where Lyra ran to her sister to see if the older girl could be saved.

"L-Lyra... s-sorry..." She whispered and smiled, her last breath was spent with her adoptive sister whom she loved so much.

"NO! KYOKO!" Lyra screamed and heavy tears san down her face.

Gray ran over the the little blonde girl so he could protect her. He figured after what that monster had just done, Lyra needed to be protected.

"Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" Natsu roared as he sent a huge ball of fire at Akira's back.

The Earth Dragon had only a second or two before the fire ball hit him, so there was nothing he could do. Akira went flying and hit the far wall, hard. Once the dust settled everyone could see the smoking body of Akira, who held onto the wall with one hand so he could stand up.

"You're just like Gajeel was. You hurt people for your own enjoyment..." Natsu strode over to Akira, who was glaring at the pink-haired mage.

The Earth Dragon was panting heavily, he had been badly winded by the fire blast as well as a few broken ribs. Natsu was surrounded by intense fire, as though he had an aura. There was a dark shadow over his eyes and his strong fists were clenched.

"And you know what happened to Gajeel? I beat him 'till he couldn't walk for days!" Natsu's eyes glowed red, this was the _true_ power of the Salamander of Fairy Tail.

_'Damn that cocky attitude!'_ Akira thought.

"You killed Kyoko and now you're gonna pay!" Lucy fired up her Fleuve d'étoiles, she was ready to beat the hell out of Akira for killing Kyoko.

Gray stood in his 'Ice Make' position and prepared for a fight with the rest of the Fairy Tail Team. (Minus Happy and Erza :P)

"AAAAAAAARRRRGGGHHHH!" Akira roared and clutched his head with both hands, falling onto his knees. His eyes were screwed tight and he clenched his teeth.

'Stop this NOW Akira!' Akihiko's voice shouted from deep inside him.

"PISS OF AKIHIKO! I'M NOT DONE YET!" Akira screamed and punched the ground repeatedly.

"What the hell's goin' on with him?" Gray looked over to Lucy, hoping for some kind of explanation.

"I think Akihiko is trying to take over the body and stop Akira..." Lucy concentrated on the scene unfolding before her.

_'Come on Akihiko... You can do it!'_ Lucy encouraged him in her thoughts.

Akihiko stopped hitting the rocks then stayed still, panting. There was a shadow over his eyes but he managed to stand straight by using the wall for support. Natsu lit his fist on fire, just in case Akira was trying to pull a trick on them while Lucy gripped her Fleuve d'étoiles and Gray stayed in his 'Ice Make' position, icy fog seeping from his hands.

The shadow faded from the black haired wizards' face and he looked at Lucy lovingly.

"Akihiko!" Lucy smiled and they walked up to each other.

Once they met in the middle, Akihiko pulled Lucy close to his body and hugged her tightly, his head leaning against hers. He wrapped his strong arms around her thin waists, Lucy's eyes widened in surprise but she soon relaxed. She couldn't do anything due to her arms being stuck by her sides in the tight embrace, so she just smiled, relieved that it was hopefully, all over.

"What the..?" Gray was completely dumbstruck, and a bit jealous.

He heard a deep growl coming from where Natsu was. The Fire Dragon had his fiery aura surrounding him.

_'He is hugging MY Lucy. Around the waists, too! AARRGGHH I wanna snap his neck!_' Natsu thought angrily as he stormed up to Akihiko and Lucy.

Natsu put one of his hands directly over Akihiko's face, causing a 'mmph' as Natsu pushed the other guy away from Lucy. Natsu didn't care at all that Akihiko was two years older than him, he was a threat and he had hugged Lucy.

"YOU THINK YOU'VE GOT A RIGHT TO HUG LUCY AFTER ALL THIS, HUH?" Natsu glared dangerously at the purple-eyed guy who had a hurt expression on his face.

"Natsu- It's alright!" Lucy stepped in front of him, her eyebrows arced up with a look of concern.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP YOUR DUMB ASS BROTHER SOONER, HUH? HE KILLED SOMEONE!" Natsu screamed as images of Kyoko's murder flashed in his mind.

The pink-haired Dragon Slayer snapped out of his rage tantrum and looked at Lucy's gorgeous chocolate orbs.

"Natsu. It must've been hard for him to try and take control of their body like he did. Think about it. I know Akira did some terrible things but still! I know Akihiko was doing his best all the way through that battle!" Lucy stepped closer to the Salamander.

"Why are you standing up for him, Luce?"

Lucy's eyes widened. "Why?"

"He _killed_ someone Lucy, someone who was trying to free their family..."

"I know... It was horrible but it wasn't him. Akira is the one you should be getting mad at, and we should be grateful that Akihiko was able to stop him." Lucy leaned against Natsu's chest and cried for the loss of Kyoko and she felt like she was being torn apart inside.

Her best friend, team mate, her love hated her first true friend, someone she had met when she was so much younger.

Natsu wasn't sure what to do, Lucy was crying on his chest and he felt partly responsible. The Dragon Slayer wrapped one arm around the middle of her back and the other stroked her soft blonde hair.

"I completely understand you feelings, Natsu. I'm sorry it took so long to stop Akira, but my Archive magic wasn't enough... I really am sorry." Akihiko almost pleaded with the Dragon Slayer.

"I still don't trust you..." Natsu released his arms when he felt Lucy trying to turn around.

She wiped the tears from her cheeks with the back of her hand and smiled.

"Well, we better have a funeral for Kyoko at least..." Gray walked over to where Lyra still cried quietly next to her sister.

Gray managed to make a stretcher of ice that he and Natsu would be able to carry the black-haired woman out on, then they would prepare for her funeral.

Once they were out of the cave Lyra, Akihiko, Lucy, Natsu and Gray walked through the forest towards the town where Gray said he had seen a small cemetery when he had first arrived in Gustavia.

* * *

><p>"I'll go and find the mayor!" Lucy volunteered and quickly ran off to look for the short, plump man.<p>

She ran around asking for directions from the locals, and she ended up standing in front of the motel that she and Natsu had booked into as soon as they had arrived in Gustavia. Lucy didn't hesitate to sprint up to the receptionist.

"Which room did the mayor go to?" Lucy ordered.

The woman behind the huge wooden desk seemed frightened and obediently answered, "R-R-Room s-sev-seven"

"WHAT? Are you sure?" Lucy asked. _'Thats me and Natsu's room!'_

"Y-Yes I'm cer-certain!" She stuttered.

"Crap! Thanks!" Lucy waved and ran off, counting the numbers on the rooms as she sprinted past them. "One, two... six... Aha- Seven!"

The blonde slammed the door open to reveal the neat little room, although there was something hunched over in the corner where Lucy kept her suitcase.

There was a sniffing sound.

Lucy panicking, turned on the lights and pulled out her keys, ready to summon Loke if anything was wrong.

"Ah, Lucy. I was wondering when you would get back- you look lovely!" Enfolavon Gustavia, the mayor held onto her hand and once again, planted his big fat lips on it.

Lucy shrieked and pulled her hand back in disgust.

"What the hell are you doing here? This is my room!" Lucy screamed at him.

"Yes madame, but you took so long on the mission I had to get the smell of your sweet perfume..." He explained, lifting up some of Lucy's clothes.

"You creepy PERVERT!" An angry vein popped out of her head and Lucy kicked him square in the face, knocking him backwards. "You're coming with ME!"

She grabbed the collar of his suit and dragged him along the ground and all through the town until she found Natsu and Gray.

(A/N: Lyra had found the funeral workers and was now watching her sister being buried :'( )

"Natsu! Gray! You'll never believe what I found this PERVERT doing in my room!"

Both the Fire Dragon and Ice mage ran over to Lucy, Natsu grabbed the collar of the mayor's shirt and held him off of the ground with just on arm.

"What. Did. You. Do?" Natsu glared right into his ugly face.

"Lucy, are you ok?" Gray put a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"Ah- I simply..." The mayor started to speak but was interrupted by the Celestial wizard.

"HE WENT INTO MY ROOM AND WAS SMELLING MY CLOTHES! EVEN MY UNDERWEAR!" Lucy shrieked.

(A/N: Clean underwear -_- )

"What the..? What kind of dirty old man are you?" Gray shouted at the Mayor.

Natsu growled deeply and roughly dropped the fat little mayor on the ground. Enfolavon stood and dusted off his coat and cleared his throat with a cough.

"Might I add that her perfume smells exquisite!" He did an Ichiya wink with a little star.

"YOU PERVERT!" Natsu and Gray yelled in unison, both punching the mayor in the face which sent him flying. (Like when they punched Elfman on the second episode)

Once the mayor was far out of sight, Natsu quickly whirled around to face Lucy, placing a firm hand on her shoulder.

"Lucy." He stared directly into her eyes, so onyx was meeting chocolate brown.

"Yeah?"

Natsu blushed and he looked to the left, so he could avoid her eye contact for the next time he spoke. "Uh... He really didn't DO anything to you, did he?"

Lucy giggled.

"What's so funny?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Ah, it's just you look so cute when you blush!" Lucy giggled more when his whole face turned scarlet.

"I'm NOT blushing! Y-You're imaging things! Your delusional!" He argued which just made Lucy drop to the ground in a fit of laughter.

"Hey, uh guys?" Gray asked, both Natsu and Lucy looked at him questioningly.

"Yeah? What is it Gray?" Lucy asked.

"I think the funeral's starting..."

"Oh, ok then...

* * *

><p><strong>Me: So how'd ya like it?<strong>

**Natsu: Yeah! I got all fired up and totally kicked ass!**

**Gray: What fight were you watching? I KICKED THE MOST ASS ASH BRAINS! AND MADE THE FIRST ATTACK!**

**Natsu: Psh, yeah right you SNOWMAN!**

**Lucy: You guys are really gonna get in a fight over that? :/**

**Natsu & Gray: LUCY! WHO KICKED THE MOST ASS?**

**Lucy: Eh? 0.0'**

**Me: Wow it's just like when they were fighting over who won the pillow fight that they had with Erza... ^.^'**

**Natsu: Come on, Luce! I beat Aki whatever his name is up really good! :D**

**Happy: Aye! :3**

**Gray: You idiot I was beating him up tons more than you!**

**Lucy: Well I think it was Natsu, but then again Gray did beat that Lyra girl didn't he? **

**Natsu: YEAH! I TOLD YOU BOXER BOY! *Punches air and jumps around***

**Gray: HEY SHUT UP! I HAD TO TAKE OVER YOUR BATTLE WITH LYRA 'CAUSE THE WAY YOU WERE GOING YOU WEREN'T GONNA WIN!**

**Natsu: BUT AKI IS MORE POWERFUL! AND LYRA CAME BACK AND SHE WAS FINE!**

**Happy: Aye!**

**Lucy: His name's Akira... And I still think Natsu beat up more people, sorry Gray! :/**

**Gray: I feel betrayed... -_-**

* * *

><p><strong>I WENT TO FINISH IT ONE NIGHT AND HALF OF WHAT I HAD WRITTEN WAS GONE! WWWAAAAAAHHHH WHY ME?<strong>

***cries in emo corner***

**But I did try to make it as LOOOONNNGG as I could so I hope you guys enjoyed reading! IT'S LIKE 8,000+ WORDS PEOPLE!**

**Man, I hated writing this chapter so much, I absolutely HATE killing characters!**

**Only 1-2 chapter(s) left depending on how I decide on ending the whole thing! Ah, I'll probably just make one really long chapter soon so I can't wait to finish this story!**

**I'll say a very big special thanks at the end so if you wanna get mentioned, please leave a review or add my story to you favourites list! (Reviews are preferred)**

**Fuzzy-Duck-01**

* * *

><p><strong>*** APOLOGIES FOR THE LATE UPDATE AND MAKING AKIRA AN EARTH DRAGON SLAYER IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT ***<strong>

**Please review!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	15. Bidding Farewell

***** Check out my profile for sneak-peaks on up-coming stories! *****

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm this is a fairly sad chapter, just as the title suggests... <strong>

**Kinda depressing and I'm not really sure what to talk about...**

***** Replies to Reviews *****

**LiLyRoSe98 : **Ahh thank you! I'm so glad you liked it! Thanks for all your awesome reviews, I really appreciate it! Sorry about the late update! ^.^

**Rose Tiger :** Yayy! I'm so happy I made you laugh! I thought I'd better chuck some comedy into all the doom and gloom! Thanks, you have written so many reviews for my story! Sorry for the lateness of the chapter! :D

**ashley-myth :** Eh that's great! I wasn't sure what other magic I could have him use so I figured Earth Dragon Slayer would be a pretty big twist! Natsu is such a cutie, and a sweetheart 3

I hate writing about the mayor, but I love jealous and protective Natsu so I had to include him! He got beaten up in the end, gladly that's the last you'll hear of him! He wasn't necessarily smelling her underwear, just her items of clothing that would carry her perfume, like a shirt or jacket maybe? Sorry for the late update on that chapter! ;)

**VampireManiac8 :** Thanks! I'm really happy enjoyed it! I'll make sure that I update quicker from now on! Enjoy the rest of the story! ;D

**.Guilt :** Thanks for the compliment! Sorry for the late update on that one, I'll try my best to update quicker! Ahh your username is cool! Love it! Enjoy the last two chapters! :3

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed, sorry if I left anyone out! **

**Remember: Thoughts are in _italics._**

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Hey everyone!<strong>

**Natsu: Heeyyy!**

**Lucy: Hi!**

**Gray: Hey. **

**Natsu: Argh, I wish Happy could've come on this mission. :|**

**Gray: That little furball it just annoying...**

**Lucy: Yeah, it does feel weird without him!**

**Natsu: Hey Lucy!**

**Lucy: Yeah?**

**Natsu: Bring out your genie spirit! :D**

**Lucy: I don't even have a genie! **

**Natsu: Yeah you do! The one that can sing!**

**Lucy: That is my spirit LYRA. She is NOT a singer.**

**Gray: Anybody else think it's weird that she has the same name as that little kid?**

**Happy: Aye!**

**Me: I guess I didn't really think about that... Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15 : Bidding Farewell<strong>

_**Previously...**_

_"YOU PERVERT!" Natsu and Gray yelled in unison, both punching the mayor in the face which sent him flying. (Like when they punched Elfman on the second episode)_

_Once the mayor was far out of sight, Natsu quickly whirled around to face Lucy, placing a firm hand on her shoulder._

_"Lucy." He stared directly into her eyes, so onyx was meeting chocolate brown._

_"Yeah?"_

_Natsu blushed and he looked to the left, so he could avoid her eye contact for the next time he spoke. "Uh... He really didn't DO anything to you, did he?"_

_Lucy giggled._

_"What's so funny?" He raised an eyebrow at her._

_"Ah, it's just you look so cute when you blush!" Lucy giggled more when his whole face turned scarlet._

_"I'm NOT blushing! Y-You're imaging things! Your delusional!" He argued which just made Lucy drop to the ground in a fit of laughter._

_"Hey, uh guys?" Gray asked, both Natsu and Lucy looked at him questioningly._

_"Yeah? What is it Gray?" Lucy asked._

_"I think the funeral's starting soon..."_

_"Oh, ok then..."_

* * *

><p>Natsu, Lucy and Gray decided to head back into the township, first arriving at their hotel room to get the first air kit and patch up their wounds, which had almost been forgotten about. Lucy dabbed the deep cuts on Natsu's shoulder and leg with disinfectant, earning agitated hisses from the pink-haired mage.<p>

"Sorry Natsu, but infections are a lot worse!" Lucy gently wrapped his arm in a bandage and tied a neat knot at the end, securing it in place.

"It's fine!" He grinned, glad that it wasn't Gray bandaging him up.

"Ah! Your hand was burnt right?" Lucy asked grabbing his hand. She saw the injury Lyra had given him when she had used her 'laser eyes' technique. The blonde put a cold compress on and secured it with a bandage, making Natsu blush. She was holding his hand.

"How are your ribs? That hammer attack must've hurt..." The blonde sighed, reaching for another roll of bandages. She looked at him expectantly, secretly wondering how she should tell him to take his vest off. "Uh, Natsu?" She looked straight into his onyx eyes.

"What's up Luce?" He looked at the blonde quizzically, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, uh..." Her cheeks turned red and she looked at the bandage in her hands, poking the material with her thumbs, "I need to wrap you ribs so uh..."

He grinned at her, knowing what she wanted but he wanted her to say it. "So, what do you need me to do?"

Gray scoffed. That stupid Salamander was going to make Lucy ask him to take his shirt off, not that it covered much anyway.

"Could you... take your vest off?" Lucy looked innocently at him, blushing from ear to ear.

"Your such a weirdo! You can just say something!" Natsu grinned at quickly slipped out of the black material.

"Don't call me weirdo!" Lucy pouted.

_'She's cute!_' Natsu thought as he looked at his beautiful blonde-haired partner.

There were blue and purple bruises covering his lower rib area, some on his toned stomach. Other than that, to Lucy, his body was a complete masterpiece. He had tight abs, strong arms and he was completely and perfectly tanned. Lucy unwound part of the bandage and sat up on her knees, ready to be embarrassed by the way she had planned on bandaging him up.

"Lift you arms up." She ordered, but it wasn't a harsh order. Natsu obediently lifted his muscular arms for her.

She placed the end of the bandage in the middle of his upper stomach, holding it in place with her middle and index fingers. "Could you hold this while I wrap it around once?"

And with out another word, Nastu grinned and put his hand on hers accidentally, causing them both to turn red and look away from each others' eyes. "Uh, sorry Luce!" He quickly broke the awkward silence and the blonde slid her hand out and got ready to face the next task; wrapping it around his body.

She reached around his body with her left hand and at the same time her right arm was reaching around his other side so she could grab the bandage. Natsu felt her soft chest pressing against his own, her body contact made the blood rush to his cheeks, he could feel the extreme heat tingling on his cheeks.

Gray saw Natsu's cheeks turn red, the ice mage glared cold daggers at his fiery rival, which Natsu sensed straight away. The Salamander immaturely stuck his tongue out and while Lucy continued wrapping his ribs.

"Hmph." Gray scoffed and looked away. _'I bet that idiot hasn't realised that Lucy's still gotta wrap my injuries.'_ The ice mage smirked.

"Alright, you're all done Natsu!" The celestial mage clipped the end of the white bandage up neatly and dusted her hands together wit accomplishment. "It's not too tight or anything, right?"

"It's great! Do you need anything wrapped up?" Natsu, all too enthusiastically grinned at her, he was obviously eager to wrap Lucy's wounds.

"Are you a pervert or something?" Lucy shrieked, although her cheeks had turned scarlet red again. "I can do it myself!"

"Woah, Luce! I'm not a perv it's Gray you gotta worry about!" Natsu leapt backwards, waving his hands frantically as he leant his back against the wall of the hotel room.

"Argh, never mind... I'll be fine... Speaking of Gray, how about you? Do you need some bandages or something?" Lucy blinked her chocolate eyes at the ice mage, who suddenly started to feel happier.

"Uh, yeah. I think I hurt a couple of ribs or something." He replied, checking his arms and legs for any further injuries.

"And you've got heaps of scratches all over your face!" Lucy gasped and grabbed out another roll of bandages with some band-aids.

The celestial mage did the same thing with Gray as she did with Natsu, but this time their hands didn't touch when she asked him to hold the start of the bandage, which was disappointing for the ice mage.

Natsu glared at Gray as Lucy wound the bandage around his body, blushing slightly as she did so. She had to admit that the ice mage had one hot body, although his freezing body temperature ruined sort of ruined it.

The ice mage was smirking and blushing a bit as he felt Lucy's chest touch his own. Natsu was so enraged, he felt like burning the smirk right off Gray's face and making the damn exhibitionist wrap his own injuries. It seemed that Lucy hurried to finish wrapping Gray's injuries and she quickly tended to the scratches on his face.

"These'll be fine, don't worry 'bout it." Gray stood up before the blonde had the chance to put any band aids onto his face.

"Ok then! We should hurry up and get to the funeral." Lucy stood up and packed up all of the first aid equipment.

She turned her head and Natsu saw a big purple and blue bruise on her neck where Kyoko had held her down with a knee. "Woah, Luce! You got a massive bruise!" Natsu exclaimed and spread his arms out, attempting to emphasise the size of the bruise.

Lucy put a hand on the bruise, "Yeah, but I'm fine!" She gave him the thumbs up confidently.

Natsu walked up to her and stuck his index finger in her neck. Hard.

"OW! NATSU YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT YOU FREAKIN' BASTARD!" Lucy shrieked and chased Natsu all over the room, the Salamander was running and crying with laughter. "WHAT HAPPENED TO NEVER HURTING YOUR FRIENDS?"

He froze and the blonde bumped into his back. Natsu's eyes were wide and his whole body was frozen. 'Did I hurt Lucy that badly? I would never do that...' He thought.

Suddenly, the pink-haired mage spun around and hugged Lucy, a tear balled up in the corner of his eye. "I'm so sorry Luce, I won't ever hurt you again... I won't let anyone hurt you ever again..." He furrowed his brows and clung to Lucy.

The blonde brought her hands up and stroked his back softly, "Natsu, it's ok."

"No it's not!" He stepped back and broke the hug, looking deep into Lucy's chocolate eyes. "I hurt you and your my best friend!"

"Natsu, I went too far. I'm sorry, but just don't poke my bruise, ok?" Lucy smiled at him which made his heart skip a beat.

"You're the best Luce!" He held his hand out and they hi-fived happily, cheering and laughing.

Meanwhile, Gray had found a shirt and slipped it on over his bandages. "Alright, let's go." He said opening the door and waiting for his team mates to follow.

* * *

><p>"We need something black for the funeral..." Lucy attempted to explain but she knew she was going to get some complaints from the boys as they walked down the street.<p>

"Look! My vest is black and you guys have black shoes! We don't need to go shopping!" Natsu argued, pointing at his vest then both Gray and Lucy's shoes, crossing his arms across his chest once he was done waving his finger around.

Gray sighed, "And besides, do you guys have enough money on you? I only brought enough for some food."

Lucy's eyes widened in realisation, she then dropped to her knees with her hands balled in fists on the ground and a wave of depression hovered above her. Gray sweat dropped, "Uh, maybe we should get the reward money from the mission!"

The waves of depression shot out of sight as the blonde perked up immediately and sprung to her feet, grabbing onto Gray's large hand with both of her delicate ones. Her eyes twinkled and she smiled at the ice mage, who's cheeks had turned a slight shade of red from her soft touch.

"Gray! You're a genius!" Lucy cheered, still holding his hand.

"Uh, it's nothin'..." He mumbled, scratching his raven hair with his free hand.

Natsu's eyes were covered with a dark shadow as growled and clenched his fists. Lucy noticed him and slowly walked over to him, letting go of Gray's hand, much to the ice mage's disappointment.

(A/N: Wow, it's just been one disappointment after the other with poor old Gray! Well TOO BAD SUCKER! LUCY IS NATSU'S!)

"Natsu? You ok?" Lucy reached out to touch him, but he quickly grabbed her hand and grinned at her.

"It's nothin! Let's go get our money!" He walked off to the middle of the town, dragging Lucy behind him, holding onto her precious hand all the way. She just smiled and squeezed his hand gently, quickly walking behind him to avoid being dragged all the way there.

"Hey! Wait up!" Gray shouted and quickly ran after the two mages.

Suddenly, an average sized woman leaped out in front of the trio, stopping them in there tracks. She had long wavy brown hair and round glasses. her face was very serious and she wore a button-up dress shirt with a dark skirt. The woman pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose with her index finger, they seemed to make a 'shing' sound as a little sparkle appeared next to her face.

"Who the hell are you?" Natsu asked rudely, earning an elbow in the ribs from Lucy.

"You are the mages from Fairy Tail, correct?" She said in a very business-like tone.

"Yep! That's us!" Lucy smiled.

"You just completed the mission. Correct?"

The trio sweat dropped, _'Does she really have to say 'correct' all the time?'_

"QUIT SAYIN' THAT!" Natsu shouted at the strange woman, who didn't even flinch at his rage.

"As the mayor's assistant, I have the reward money." She held out a bag which jingled from all of the jewels that were inside.

_'She completely ignored him!'_ Gray and Lucy thought, sweat dropping. The celestial mage took the bag and smiled at the mayor's assistant.

(A/N: I'm not sure if Jewels are in notes or coins, so I just used coins)

"Thanks!" She waved and walked off in another direction, with Natsu and Gray following close behind.

"Hey, how much money did we get?" Gray shoved his hands in his pockets and bent over so his face was closer to the bag in Lucy's hands.

"Uhh, I think it was like 300,000 Jewels?" Lucy put the tip of her index finger on her lower lip as she thought about it.

_'Damn, she's cute!' _Natsu and Gray thought, smiling at the blonde.

"That's 100,000 each! Not bad." Gray grinned.

As they kept walking, there were a few cafe's and other stores but hardly any townsfolk were wondering about Gustavia. Lucy suspected it was because of the huge beast that had come only one day ago, it's terrifying roar and sheer size was enough to make any person hide and cower in fear. Except for the Fairy Tail wizards, that is!

There were two women standing on the sidewalk, just within earshot from Lucy.

"Those guys are so handsome! The one with the blue hair is so hot!" One with black hair whispered to her brunette friend.

"I dunno, the one with pink hair has a really cute face! He's hot too! They must work out all the time!" She squealed.

'_I guess they're right! Hehe they're a hit with the girls and I'm really popular with the guys! We are team sexy!'_ Lucy giggled at the thought.

Question marks floated around Natsu and Gray's heads, what the hell was she giggling about?

"What's so funny Luce?" Natsu leaned over and looked her in the eyes.

"KYAAAA! I wish he would come here and talk to us!" The town girl squealed.

_'He does have a really cute face!_' Lucy thought and it just made her giggle more.

"What? What is it Lucy?" Natsu jumped in front of the blonde and waved his hands around in the air crazily, as he balanced on his right foot.

"Ah, nothing!" Lucy winked and ran towards a clothing shop that she just noticed down the street.

* * *

><p>They had absolutely no black clothes for the funeral on them, so Lucy suggested that they should buy at least a black coat as funeral clothes.<p>

"Argh, I hate shopping..." Natsu complained and pouted at Lucy. He was slumped over and he bent his knees, dragging his feet dramatically over the cobblestone street.

"Same here..." Gray agreed for once, sighing heavily.

Lucy sighed, "Fine I'll go in and buy our stuff you guys just wait here." She pointed to the ground and turned her heel, pushing the old doors of the shop open. The boys smirked,_ 'Hehe, now I don't have to go shopping!'_

The blonde walked into the store and after looking through the limited racks of cheap clothing found three black cloaks that would fit them all. She quickly purchased them and speed-walked outside, where she found her two companions.

"You wanna go squinty eyes?"

"Bring it on droopy eyes!"

Natsu threw a punch and hit Gray square in the face, but got a kick in the ribs as pay back.

"Guys..." An angry vein popped out from Lucy's forehead.

The boys flinched and slowly turned to look at their blonde friend, but they saw no Lucy. This was 'demon Lucy', the one able to compete on Erza's level of scariness.

"QUIT FIGHTING ALREADY! I left you two alone for like three minutes!" Lucy roared, a dark and evil aura wavering around her.

"W-We're s-s-sorry Lucy! It won't happen again!" Gray and Natsu squeaked, holding onto each other for dear life.

The dark aura disappeared and Lucy smiled, although there was still a trace of demon in her brown eyes.

"Good. Now let's put these on and get going, ok?" She held out two coats for them to put on.

Lucy had a long button-up overcoat that reached down to the middle of her calf (lower part of leg) and it had long sleeves, altogether, pretty plain. Gray and Natsu's coats weren't as long, but were button up. The three headed back towards the outside of town where Gray remembered the whereabouts of the cemetery.

"Don't strip in the middle of the funeral, Gray." Lucy giggled a bit at the ice mage.

"Nah, I don't think my habits are normal for that type of thing." He smiled back at her, although the mystery of the missing coat had begun.

"Where's your coat?" Lucy pointed at his bare chest and her brows furrowed.

"GAA! Shit!" Gray went running around like a mad man, searching for his new coat. "Aha! Found it!" He did a thumbs-up sign to the blonde and reached into a small shrub on the side of the path, pulling his coat from it.

"Jeez, what am I gonna do with you?" Lucy sighed and placed her delicate hands on her hips while the ice mage picked all of the leaves from the material.

"You damn exhibitionist..." Natsu crossed his arms over his chest, acting all felt a bead of water drop on his nose, he looked up and grinned. "Looks like its raining!" Natsu held out a hand to catch the tiny droplets of water.

"Yeah, lucky I bought these because it's really cold now!" Lucy shivered and pulled the coat's hood over her blonde hair, hugging herself for warmth. Natsu watched her shiver and she stroked her arms with one hand in an attempt to warm them up.

"It's not a problem for me!" Gray bragged, obviously not effected due to the fact that he was an ice mage and all.

"I'll take care o' that!" Natsu scuttled over to Lucy and put his arm around her waists, using his fire magic to create extreme body heat.

Lucy blushed a deep shade of red, his strong, arms were wrapped around her waists and his chin rested on her shoulder, she could even feel his warm breath as he spoke on her neck. She then got over her nervousness and snuggled up to the fire mage, who spread the heat to his chest area as well.

"W-We better get m-moving..." Lucy suggested and walked forward, much to her disappointment it was way too awkward for Natsu to continue hugging her when she was walking.

"Wait up Luce!" Natsu jogged to catch up to the celestial mage and he put an arm around her shoulder, once again using his body heat to warm the blonde up.

"You're really warm Natsu! That's gotta be handy!" Lucy winked and leant her head on his chest. Natsu's cheeks were tinged with a red blush from her touch.

Gray pouted and looked away. There wasn't much talking for the rest of the journey, Lucy was enjoying Natsu's warmth, Natsu was enjoying having his arm around Lucy without his head getting bitten off and Gray was sulking.

* * *

><p>The three Fairy Tail mages walked to the cemetery at the edge of the village, it was small and the grass was all brown, long ago dried out and obviously not very well taken care of. Gravestones were scattered over the space, some were covered in moss and the writing was hard to read but the more recent ones were clearly visible.<p>

There was a small black figure that stood completely still in front of a small and clean gravestone, there was a much taller person standing behind. The gravestone read her Kyoko's name and her year of birth to the year she died.

(A/N: Sorry I couldn't find the current year it was in Fairy Tail)

"Lyra?" Lucy looked at the girl._ 'Poor thing, she's probably even younger than Wendy...'_

The blue-eyed girl looked at the three who had just arrived, her face seemed pale yet dark, her usually bright and energetic blue eyes were almost vacant, it looked as though she had been hypnotised and all the emotion had been drained from her.

"Thank you for coming."

"We're so sorry for your loss, Lyra." Lucy stroked the small girl's hair gently.

The figure that was originally standing behind Lyra turned to face them, his purple eyes seemed to be full of guilt and pain, his spiky black hair sticking out from under his hood.

"Akihiko..." Lucy recognised the man immediately.

"Hello Lucy." He gave her a weak smile.

"Don't feel guilty, Akihiko. It wasn't you who did this." The blonde tried to comfort her childhood friend.

"Shall we start?" An old priest slowly walked into the cemetery, holding a small book in his right hand.

Lyra simply nodded at the old man and with that everyone stood around Kyoko's grave. Everyone placed their bouquets of flowers just by the gravestone, then stepped back and listened to what the priest had to say.

Lucy stood so Lyra was on her left side and Natsu on the right. Gray stood next to Natsu and Akihiko was on the left of Lyra, although he distanced himself from the little girl out of guilt, he didn't want to anger her by standing so close and she could completely go bonkers from grief and attack him. At her own sister's funeral, attacking someone in the midst of it was not a good idea.

While the priest was talking, all of the emotion that was bottled up inside suddenly burst out of Lyra. She cried and hugged Lucy tightly, the older blonde hugged her back and stroked her short hair, trying to soothe the younger girl.

"Just remember all of the great times that you had with her, Lyra. Make Kyoko's a happy memory. She died with a smile on her face." Lucy's voice was soft and comforting, while Lyra sobbed onto Lucy's chest.

Natsu and Gray both stayed silent, all they could do was watch Lucy try to comfort the young mage or stare at the soaked ground. _'If only we had stopped him sooner..._' Gray balled his fists, he knew what it was like to lose his whole family but he was lucky enough to find Ur, who took him into a caring home until the day she sacrificed her own life for his happiness.

"Remember all of the times she made you laugh, made you feel truly happy..." The celestial mage kept holding onto Lyra.

"You don't know what it's like though!" Lyra cried with anger and desperation in her voice.

A dark shadow fell over Lucy's eyes after Lyra had yelled at her, Natsu and Gray felt a pang of sympathy for the celestial mage.

"Yes. I do." Lucy's voice was more firm and much less soothing now.

_'Lucy's mother...'_ Akihiko remembered the day he had met Lucy, how she had been mourning the loss of her beloved mother.

"NO YOU DON'T!" Lyra jumped back from Lucy's grasp, angry tears streaming from her light blue eyes down her small face.

"Yes I do." Lucy repeated, her tone of voice seemed sharp and scary, but Natsu could sense how she was feeling, "I have no living relatives, just like you don't know who your real family is."

The brown-eyed mage was being extremely calm and patient, but both Natsu and Gray knew she would snap if she was provoked too much. Lucy knew what it felt like to lose her mother, whom she grieved over for weeks, then just recently her father had died as well, leaving her no living relatives, anyone to call family.

"I don't have _any_ family!" Lucy cried, tears rolled down her cheeks and she covered her face with her hands.

Natsu quickly held her close to his body, he wrapped one muscular arm around her waists and the other stroked her blonde hair gently. Lucy put her sot hands on his chest and cried onto the warm skin, onto his familiar black vest that he wore almost every time they were together.

"Sshhh, Luce. Fairy Tail is your family." He whispered soothingly into her ear.

Gray frowned, _'Damn, why has he gotta be the one who's always closer?'_ He thought in frustration. "Yeah, Lucy. You've got a whole guild for a family!" Gray encouraged, hating the sight of his beloved Lucy crying.

"T-Thanks so m-much guys!" Lucy pulled back from Natsu's strong arms, much to the dragon slayer's disappointment. He placed a large hand on her cheek, wiping her salty tears with a gentle thumb. The Salamander gave her a gentle grin, making Lucy show her truly beautiful smile. The air around the two seemed to sparkle, it was a perfect moment for Natsu and Lucy.

"Sorry, Lyra. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that..." Lucy apologised to the small girl.

"No. I'm sorry." Lyra said sternly, "I will join a guild. A new family and I'll always remember the best sister I could've ever had. I don't blame anyone for her death." She wiped her tears from her face, she looked determined.

Akihiko gasped, "You're not... blaming me?" His voice shook slightly from shock.

"No. It wasn't you anyway..." She looked up at the tall man who's brother had killed her sister.

"I'm so happy for you!" Lucy smiled at her. _'She seems so much more grown up!_'

Golden sunlight started to shine through the dark rain clouds, all of the water droplets shone and sparkled with the warmth of the sun. At the end of the funeral, everyone was smiling. Lyra was able to let go of Kyoko and decided to help other mages for good purposes by joining a guild, a new family and way of life.

Natsu and Lucy's bond grew closer and Akihiko got over his guilt after his own brother, who, in their shared body had killed Kyoko. All five of them walked happily together out of the small cemetery.

"Well, we better get back to the guild!" Natsu flashed his trademark grin.

"Yeah, Mira will probably get suspicious soon..." Gray sighed as he remembered how annoying the white-haired mage could be when playing 'matchmaker' with everyone at the guild to her own amusement.

"I heard the train station's back open." Lyra informed everyone.

"Yes! Now we can take the train back!" Lucy cheered and her eyes seemed to sparkle with happiness as she jumped up with both arms pointing straight up in 'victory'.

Gray smirked, looking over at the Salamander, knowing what his reaction would probably be. _'He's gonna keep arguing until he gets what he wants... Damn him, Lucy will probably let him lay on her lap or something! Man sometimes I wish I got travel sickness...'_ His cheeks tinged with a shade of red at the mental image of him being 'sick' and laying his head on Lucy's lap, her fingers running through his hair.

"No way! We gotta walk back Luce! It's fun!" He argued, sounding like a five-year old boy arguing with his mother. He pouted. So. Cute.

"Natsu! I walked all the way here and we had to camp out overnight! It was freezing! Not to mention all of the bugs!" Lucy yelled at him angrily, making the all-powerful Salamander cower in fear.

"Come on Natsu! Quit whining you stupid baby!" Gray exclaimed, crossing his arms across his chest, which was, (once again) shirtless.

"Woah! Where did your shirt go?" Lyra pointed at him. The ice mage simply shrugged it off, "It's training habits..."

"Training habits?" Akihiko and Lyra spoke in perfect unison, both raising an eyebrow at Gray.

"Uh, don't worry 'bout it!" Gray smiled, some what nervously.

"Anyway, I'm gonna get a ride to the Blue Pegasus guild." Lyra bluntly decided to start a new conversation.

"Wha? Blue Pegasus? Are you sure?" Lucy shrieked.

"Yeah, what's wrong with it?" The small girl blinked up at them innocently.

"Well for starters the guild master is _completely_ bonkers!" Natsu waved his arms in the air, purple lines formed under his eyes.

"A complete freak! And you gotta watch out for the perv team!" Gray joined in and jumped around with the Salamander.

"Oh yeah! Hibiki, Eve, Ren and Ichiya!" Lucy counted the four of them with her long fingers.

Gray added, "Watch out for those poser pretty-boys!"

"It sounds fun though!" Lyra giggled at the two Fairy Tail boys.

"Well, I wish you luck with them!" Akihiko smiled, a true genuine smile.

_'Wow, he really got handsome...'_ Lucy's cheeks went a shade of pink so she darted her eyes to stare at the ground instead.

"So if you guys are all catching the train, I'll walk you there!" The purple-eyed mage suggested.

"Alrighty then! Let's go Aki!" Natsu punched the air with his right fist energetically.

"Wow you're pretty bad with names!" Akihiko smiled, closing his eyes. He had said it half jokingly, half almost evilly.

The Fire Dragon growled in response and grabbed Lucy's hand, almost dragging her along the cobblestones towards the train station. Akihiko ran to keep up, there was no way he was giving his Lucy to Natsu that easily, not without a proper fight.

Lyra and Gray looked at each other and laughed, they looked so weird!

* * *

><p><strong>TIME SKIP - At the Gustavia Train Station.<strong>

"Three tickets for Magnolia, please!" Lucy smiled at the elderly lady who smiled back, handing her three tickets. The blonde gave her the correct sum of money and quickly turned to face the others. "We've got a while until our train's ready to go!"

The boys all kindly smiled at her, all three of them were handsome, hot, nice and protective. Lucy honestly felt like the luckiest girl alive when she saw them all looking at her with such kind eyes.

"Ah, well my train is leaving any minute." Lyra announced, she had a nervous expression on her face, as though she was scared of joining the Blue Pegasus guild. "I better get going..."

The young girl shook Gray's hand, "Good luck Lyra. We'll come and visit sometime!" He smiled at her.

Next was Natsu, "Bye flame-head." She said taking his outstretched hand which he shook a bit too enthusiastically, causing Lyra's arms and shoulders to jolt.

"Don't start actin' like ice-cube, you'll get stripping habits!" Natsu grinned and let go of her tiny, fragile hand.

"You tryin' to start somethin' matchstick?" Gray snarled and raised a fist, just waiting from a fight.

"Always you damn exhibitionist!" Natsu yelled and tackled the ice mage to the ground, where they wrestled while calling each other stupid names like droopy eyes, squinty eyes, ash-brains, snowman, pinky and pervert.

"Goodbye, Lyra." Akihiko held his hand out and the little blonde took it and smiled at him. A warm genuine smile.

"See ya!" The girl let go of his hand and went over to Lucy, holding her small hand out.

Lucy pulled Lyra into a bone-crushing hug, "Good luck! You'll be great in Blue Pegasus!"

Lyra went pale and her soul seemed to float from her mouth, which luckily, Lucy noticed and let her go. The blue-eyed girl's skin returned to it's normal colour and she gasped for air.

"Sorry 'bout that!" Lucy apologised and scratched her cheek with her index finger.

"It's ok! Well I have to go now. Thank you all for everything you've done to help me."

Natsu and Gray stopped their fighting and stood up, dusting their clothes off. The little blonde gave a final wave before she ran off and boarded her train, which took off from the station a short while after.

Lyra sat on her seat and propped her chin on the hand, looking out the window as the trees and countryside flew by. 'Koyoko... Rest in peace...' She thought, a tear rolled down her cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to the Train Station<strong>

"We better be goin' back too. Gramps will get worried or give us punishment..." Gray suggested.

"Punishment?" Lucy asked, then remembered how Natsu was supposed to be smacked but the old master had slapped her butt instead.

"Ahahaa! When I get back I'm gonna order everything on the menu!" Natsu grinned and slapped his stomach.

"Lucy, you've got the tickets, right?" Gray asked as he stood next to the celestial mage.

"Uh yeah, why?" She asked, pulling three tickets from her pocket.

"What time is our train?" He looked over her shoulder at the tickets, "Crap it's gonna leave soon!"

"Ah, looks like we're gonna miss it... Looks like we'll have to walk!" Natsu cheered, sounding too enthusiastic.

"No! We can still make it!" Lucy clenched her fists with determination. "Ok, bye Akihiko!" She jumped and flung her arms around her childhood friend. He wrapped his strong arms around her waist and pulled her closer to his body.

"Goodbye, Lucy. I must come and visit you sometime in Fairy Tail." He whispered into her ear. The Earth Dragon breathed in her strawberry scent and buried his head in the crook of her neck.

_'Isn't he getting a bit too friendly?'_ Gray thought as he watched the black-haired mage cling onto Lucy.

_'Who the hell does he think he is?'_ An angry vein popped out of Natsu's forehead and he growled, clenching his fists with rage as he watched the one he loved so dearly being hugged like that right in front of him.

"We. Better. Get. Going." Natsu snarled and he grabbed onto Lucy's wrist, shooting an evil glare at Akihiko, who felt a shiver go down his spine from fear.

The Fire Dragon dragged Lucy off and grabbed their bags, they headed onto the train with no other dramas with Gray in tow. Natsu plopped Lucy onto the seat by the window and he sat next to her, the ice mage was sitting opposite to Lucy. There was an awkward silence between the three, Lucy was confused at why Natsu was so angry towards her.

Gray finally broke the silence, "So you gonna throw up when the train start movin', Natsu?" He taunted.

"Shut your face you stupid ice-cube!" Natsu yelled, causing people all over the train stare in their direction.

SFX: Thwack! Thwack!

Lucy sat back in her seat and left the two boys groaning with big lumps on their heads from where the celestial mage had hit them. "Will you two be quiet? Don't attract so much attention!" She snapped.

"Yes Sir!" Natsu and Gray cried in unison, saluting to the blonde.

The train gave a rough jerk and it started to crawl along the tracks, slowly building up speed. Natsu slumped over the armrest so he was facing the isle of the train, his cheeks puffed out dramatically and the skin around his eyes turned a sickly purple. He started to grumble and groan, even a bit of drool came out from between his lips.

Lucy and Gray waved to Akihiko, who smiled handsomely and waved back to them.

"So what's the story with that guy? Did you know him from somewhere before?" Gray asked once Akihiko was out of sight.

"Well, he was my childhood friend like 10 years ago, and he was kinda, umm… well…" Lucy began to explain.

The ice mage raised an eyebrow, "What? What was he?"

"M-my first lo-love…" Lucy's face turned crimson and she stared at her hands that rested on her thigh.

"Woah…" Gray's lips formed an 'o' shape and he nodded. (A/N: Was that really all he could think of to say? *sighs*) "Natsu you really are pathetic."

"Shuddup."

"Natsu? Are you really not feeling well?" Lucy asked and she leaned over to get a look at his face.

"No…" He groaned.

"Stupid pinky, why the hell do you have travel sickness?" Gray grumbled at his rival and friend.

"It's not like I can help it… Damn snowman…" He spoke somewhat un-enthusiastically.

"Did you want to sit by the window?" Lucy offered, ready to move so he could sit and see the countryside rushing by.

"That'll just make it worse…" Natsu moaned.

"Well excuse me!" Lucy scoffed and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Uh, Luce?" Natsu looked at the blonde, there were still little purple lines under his eyes.

"What do you want?" She looked at him with an annoyed expression.

The Dragon Slayer's cheeks turned red and he avoided making eye contact with Lucy, "Uh… C-Can I rest on yo-your lap?" He mumbled.

Lucy giggled and her cheeks were dusted slightly with red. _'He is so cute!'_

"Sure!" Lucy moved her hands so Natsu could lay his head on her legs.

'What the hell are those two doing?' Gray thought to himself as he looked at his team mates with a raised eyebrow.

(A/N: Gray didn't hear when Natsu asked if he could rest on Lucy's lap.)

Natsu slowly rested his head on Lucy's lap, watching her expression just in case it changed and she decided to use Erza's 'cure' for motion sickness which was never a nice experience being knocked out by the Titania. The blonde's expression remained unchanged as she felt Natsu's spiky but surprisingly soft pink hair touch her legs. He was blushing a deep red from ear to ear and her looked up at Lucy's beautiful face with his eyebrows arced upwards.

She looked at him with a smile on her face and she slowly stroked his soft hair with her left hand. _'I'm so tired... I could almost... Fall asleep...'_ Lucy thought before she closed her eyes and fell asleep with the Dragon Slayer still resting on her lap.

_'Wow, Lucy is super cute but that damn Natsu just ruins the picture!_' Gray frowned and rested his elbow on the window sill, putting his cheek to his fist to look out the window or steal the occasional glance at Lucy, trying to ignore the pink-haired mage.

_'Argh, I wish Gray would quit starin' at Lucy... If I wasn't feeling so (bleh) sick I would kick his (blegh) ass...'_ Natsu groaned with annoyance. Lying down had helped him a lot but Gray seemed to be ruining everything for him._ 'When are we gonna get home? (Blegh)' _

* * *

><p><strong>TIME SKIP - TwoThree Hours Later, Near Magnolia. **

"Lucy, wake up!" Gray stood and gently shook the blonde's shoulder.

The train had begun to slow down and it was going to stop in Magnolia at any minute. "Get off her, Pinky!" Gray grabbed Natsu's scarf and practically threw the sick mage onto the floor while he woke the blonde beauty. Her eyelids fluttered open and she stretched as she took in her surroundings. The train came to a halt and the driver announced that it was the stop for Magnolia.

"Yes! We're home!" Lucy cheered and stood up.

"Did you have a good sleep?" Gray asked as he stood and grabbed their bags from the over-head compartment.

"Yeah! I feel so much better now!" Lucy grabbed her bags and looked at the pitiful Dragon Slayer who was attempting to stand up. "Hurry up Natsu! We're home so now you can fest at the guild!" She planted her hands on her hips and frowned at him, waiting for a response.

'Feast... At the guild... Mira's cooking...FEAST!' Natsu suddenly sprung to life, grabbing his back and slinging it over his shoulder, sprinting down the isle and leaping off the train, a few people stood back from the energetic mage.

"Well he's definitely all better..." Lucy sighed and Gray laughed, walking off of the train like normal people.

The three walked together towards the guild, Natsu constantly jabbering on about what he was going to eat first.

"I think I might go home first and clean up, I feel gross!" Lucy sighed, she couldn't wait to get home and enjoy a soak in her nice warm bath.

"Alright, you're place is on the way to the guild so we'll walk you there." Gray suggested.

The rest of the trip they talked about the mission and the boys argued, but Lucy was too tired and worn out to do anything about it. Before they knew it, the three Fairy Tail mages were standing outside Lucy's apartment.

"Looks like we're here! Lucy do you have food?" Natsu asked excitedly, drooling a bit.

"No! You go pay for your food at the guild!" Lucy snapped.

"Aw, now I feel so unwelcome..." Natsu complained and stuck out his bottom lip.

"Well I just wanted to thank you guys for saving me. You're always there when I need you!" Lucy smiled and stepped closer to Gray.

The celestial mage leant in and pressed her pink lips on his cold cheek which went warm almost immediately. Natsu growled until Lucy made her way over to where he was standing, putting both of her hand behind her back as she kissed his cheek softly. His face went scarlet red and he couldn't find anything to say. _'She kissed me... Lucy kissed me!' _

"Something wrong, Natsu?" Lucy asked him innocently.

"Man, you get embarrassed too easily ya' damn lizard." Gray walked the blonde, he swung an arm around Lucy's shoulder and smirked at the Salamander.

"GET OFF LUCY! I'LL KILL YA YOU DAMN PERV!" Natsu's blush disappeared and he tackled Gray to the ground where they started to wrestle and fight with each other, dust clouds appearing from the squabble.

Lucy sweat dropped, "Uh, Natsu? He really didn't do anything to me."

"Yeah! And you're the REAL perv Natsu! I heard you sneak into Lucy's bed when she's asleep! Thats just damn creepy!" Gray stood and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Her bed is comfy! Happy likes it too! You're a really stupid snowman!" Natsu argued back, not realising what that statement could have meant. He is a dense idiot after all.

"Jeez, I'd hate to know what you did to her on the way to this mission! You had to camp overnight, didn't you?" The ice mage shot back.

"What the hell Gray? Shut up!" Lucy shrieked and balled her fists at the ice mage, who shuddered in fear.

"S-sorry L-Lu-Lucy!" He stuttered and put both his hands up in a surrendering motion.

"Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Lucy waved and opened the door to her house, closing it with a soft click behind her.

The boys both walked to the guild, arguing who got the better kiss on the cheek from Lucy.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy: Woah you llliiiiike her Natsu!<strong>

**Natsu: What the hell are you talking about Happy? *Covers Happy's mouth with his hand***

**Happy: You're really dense...**

**Gray: Aye.**

**Lucy: Hey I hear the next chapter is the last one right?**

**Me: Yep! ^.^**

**Natsu: MMM I can't wait to eat something! I'm so hungry! :D**

**Lucy: Well hurry up and get to the guild and eat!**

**Natsu: I wouldn't be this hungry if you gave me something to eat.. T.T**

**Gray: You'd probably just eat everything **

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the slow update! At least the chapter was a long one!<strong>

**I wanted to seal off all of the sadness of my story before I get to the bit you've all been waiting for... The confession! **

**KYAAAA I can't wait even though I'm the author! **

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed or added me/this story to the favourites list! I really appreciate it and you all motivate me to write more! Thanks so much! ^.^**

**Fuzzy-Duck-01**

* * *

><p><strong>If you want a quick update<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	16. I Like You, I Love You

***** Check out the bottom of my profile for upcoming stories! *****

**Vote on my POLL for which story I should write next**

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>**This chapter contains spoilers, if you haven't finished watchingreading after the Edolas arc, BEWARE! Read at risk of spoiler... ism...********

***Replies to Reviews***

**Chiharu Himeji:** Hehe, sorry I take so long it's just that school is back and I've got to study as well as trying to find a part-time job which is near impossible! Oh well, I really shouldn't be saying that, it sounds like I'm making up excuses! I was wondering if I should make like a one-shot sequel where Akihiko visits Fairy Tail, I think that should be interesting! Please tell me what you think about that idea! Ahh natsu would be so pissed when/if he sees Akihiko again, the Earth Dragon is one of the few people that Natsu will hold a grudge against. Akihiko did steal Lucy's first kiss and to make it worse, it was right in front of Natsu! Thanks and I hope you've enjoyed my story!

**Rose Tiger: **Yes, it's very strange that Natsu, Gray and Akihiko are fighting over her... I'm just glad I had options instead of making Lucy summon Loke! That would've made four chasing after her! But Lucy's heart only belongs to one and we all know who that is! KYAAA! What do you think about me making a one-shot sequel where Akihiko visits Fairy Tail, I think that should be interesting! Please tell me what you think about that idea! Ahh natsu would be so pissed when/if he sees Akihiko again, the Earth Dragon is one of the few people that Natsu will hold a grudge against. Akihiko did steal Lucy's first kiss and to make it worse, it was right in front of Natsu! Thanks, I hope you'll enjoy reading the last chapter unless I get enough people liking the idea of a sequel! Enjoy the last chapter! :3

****Please vote on the Poll I posted to decide what story I'm gonna write next!****

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail, all the rights belong to Hiro Mashima. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Happy: WWAAAAAHHH! *everyone screams and jumps out of the way*<strong>

**Natsu: W-What's up Happy?**

**Happy: I HAVEN'T BEEN IN THIS STORY AT ALL! D=**

**Lucy: You were in the first chapter, and that's one of the most important chapters so quit complaining you damn cat! .**

**Happy: Hey! I'm Natsu's partner so why do you always go with him Lucy?**

**Gray: It's because their in a team... *sigh...* -_-'**

**Happy: It's not fair! *cries, sniffle sniffle***

**Lucy: Happy, you have fun with Wendy and Charle, right?**

**Happy: But I've been with Natsu for way longer than Lucy...**

**Natsu: Is Happy jealous of Lucy? ^.^***

**Gray: Woah Natsu actually has a working brain! **

**Lucy: Seriously Gray? Of course he has a brain...! **

**Natsu: Thanks Lucy!**

**Lucy: ...He just doesn't use it!**

**Natsu: D: ! So you hate me too?**

**Lucy: No! I never said that! Quit being such a drama queen!**

**Happy: You llliiiiiiiike him!**

**Lucy: SHUT UP! .**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16 : I like you, I love you<strong>

_**Previously...**_

_"Well I just wanted to thank you guys for saving me. You're always there when I need you!" Lucy smiled and stepped closer to Gray._

_The celestial mage leant in and pressed her pink lips on his cold cheek which went warm almost immediately. Natsu growled until Lucy made her way over to where he was standing, putting both of her hand behind her back as she kissed his cheek softly. His face went scarlet red and he couldn't find anything to say. 'She kissed me... Lucy kissed me!'_

_"Something wrong, Natsu?" Lucy asked him innocently._

_"Man, you get embarrassed too easily ya' damn lizard." Gray walked the blonde, he swung an arm around Lucy's shoulder and smirked at the Salamander._

_"GET OFF LUCY! I'LL KILL YA YOU DAMN PERV!" Natsu's blush disappeared and he tackled Gray to the ground where they started to wrestle and fight with each other, dust clouds appearing from the squabble._

_Lucy sweat dropped, "Uh, Natsu? He really didn't do anything to me."_

_"Yeah! And you're the REAL perv Natsu! I heard you sneak into Lucy's bed when she's asleep! Thats just damn creepy!" Gray stood and crossed his arms over his chest._

_"Her bed is comfy! Happy likes it too! You're a really stupid snowman!" Natsu argued back, not realising what that statement could have meant. He is a dense idiot after all._

_"Jeez, I'd hate to know what you did to her on the way to this mission! You had to camp overnight, didn't you?" The ice mage shot back._

_"What the hell Gray? Shut up!" Lucy shrieked and balled her fists at the ice mage, who shuddered in fear._

_"S-sorry L-Lu-Lucy!" He stuttered and put both his hands up in a surrendering motion._

_"Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Lucy waved and opened the door to her house, closing it with a soft click behind her._

_The boys both walked to the guild, arguing who got the better kiss on the cheek from Lucy._

* * *

><p><strong>- Normal P.O.V., At Lucy's House - <strong>

The blonde celestial mage hurried around in her small kitchen, draining the pasta and stirring the spagehtti sauce that went with it. Lucy had always had a talent in the kitchen, although she hated to admit it. She dumped some pasta into her bowl and spooned some sauce on top, the steam wafting from her freshly cooked meal. Plue sat out of her way, sucking on a lolipop and trembling, as he always did.

"There's leftovers, so I can have that tomorrow!" Lucy smiled and packed the rest of the food into a lunchbox and put it in the fridge.

"Pun, puuuun!" Plue waved a paw (?) around in agreement and followed his master to where she sat at the table and started to eat her meal.

She twirled the long strands of pasta on her fork, the steam rising from her bowl. Lucy ate it slowly, dumping the fork with a 'clang' when it hit the edge of the bowl. She put her elbow on the table and rested her cheek on the palm of her hand.

"Ah, it's kinda lonely..." She sighed as she looked at the window by her bed, the one that her prince charming always came through. The cool summer night breeze flowed through and lifted the curtains.

A shadow appeared and Lucy stood up and cautiously walked over to the open window. "Natsu?" She lifted the curtains aside with a hand and was tackled to the ground by a small object. She landed on her back with a thud and the 'object' was on her chest, making a sniffling sound.

"Lucy!" Happy cried and hugged her chest tight.

"Happy?" Lucy sat up and petted the blue cat's soft head. "What's wrong?"

He turned his head up to look at her with his huge eyes. "Something's wrong with Natsu! He's acting weird..."

"Weird how? Isn't he always weird?" Lucy asked.

"You're mean Lucy!" Happy complained. "But Natsu told me to go away!"

Lucy gasped, Natsu would never tell Happy, or any of his best friends to 'go away.' Happy was, no, is Natsu's partner, they have been together ever since Happy was born and the two of them had faced so many hardships together and made it through. "So what happened?" The blonde asked the Exceed.

"Well..." Happy started to tell the story.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

_Happy got back from his mission with Wendy and Charle, after hanging out at the guild for a while the blue cat decided to head home and wait for Natsu's return. He made himself comfortable in the piles of mess and rubbish at their house, happily chewing on a fish. _

_The blue cat heard footsteps outside and flew over to the door using his magic. He opened the door to find Natsu, although his facial expression was very blank and he walked into the house somewhat like a robot. _

_"Natsu! Where were you?" Happy flew next to his partner smiling._

_"Uh, just eating at the guild tonight." Natsu's voice sounded distant as he made his way to his bed. The Dragon Slayer flopped down on his stomach and Happy hovered in the air next to him. _

_"Natsuuuu~!" Happy whined and tugged his partners hair, Natsu was always so lively after a mission. _

_"WHAT HAPPY?" The pink-haired mage suddenly snapped and his fangs were showing as he yelled. The blue exceed gasped and he felt afraid, tears balling in the corner of his huge eyes. _

_"Wha-what's wrong N-Natsu?" Happy's voice tremored, afraid of his partners awesome power. _

_"Just go away!" The Dragon Slayer stood up from his bed and pointed to the open door. Happy began to cry as he flew out of their house to the first place he could think of. Lucy's house. _

**_End of Flashback_**

* * *

><p>"Natsu wouldn't do that!" Lucy gasped and hugged the cat.<p>

"Can I stay here tonight Lucy?" Happy looked at the blonde mage, putting on his best 'adorable' mask.

"Aw, sure you can! Just NO scratching the walls! I'm going to have a bath, ok?" Lucy stood up and placed Happy on the table, where Plue had just finished his third lollipop. The two greeted each other happily and danced together.

The blonde grabbed a yellow towel from her cupboard and walked into her bathroom, turning the taps on to start filling up the bathtub. The small room started to fill with steam from the hot water gushing into the bath. Lucy dipped a toe into the water and then stepped in and soaked in the bubbly water, thinking about her day's events.

"Why would Natsu be like tthat to Happy? He's gonna pay tomorrow when I get to the guild!" Lucy furrowed her brows as she planned to punch the dragon slayer in the face.

She pulled her knees so they poked out of the water as she watched the steam waft silently up to the roof of the bathroom. Lucy's cheeks were dusted with red from the steam and she pulled a dripping hand from the water and felt the unnatural body heat. It reminded her of when she was saying her goodnights to Natsu and Gray.

"I can't believe I kissed them both..." Lucy sighed and sunk into the water, blowing little bubbles. She blushed when she remembered how red Natsu's face was when her lips had left his cheek, how embarrassed he was.

_'He's never been kissed like that before? But I thought at least Lisanna would have! They did promise to marry when they were younger...'_ A sad expression covered Lucy's features.

_'Will I have to compete with Lisanna? I can't do that! Those two have known each other way longer than I've known Natsu... He loves her...'_ She felt a pang of pain in her heart, Natsu loves Lisanna. Not her. Those two were together from the start and Lucy felt like she had been a third wheel or replacement for when Lisanna had 'died'.

"Argh, I can't think about this now! I've gotta get another job tomorrow and pay my rent!" Lucy sat up and slapped her cheeks determinedly.

The blonde got out of the bath tub and dried herself off with a fluffy yellow towel, wrapping it around her body as she walked out into her bedroom. Happy snored softly, his small body splayed out on her bed as his furry chest rised and fell gently with his breathing. Lucy looked at the Exceed with a look of sympathy.

_'I hope Natsu had a good explanation for making Happy so upset...' _

The celestial mage found her keys and closed Plue's gate quietly, the dog glowed gold and slowly dissolved as he returned to the spirit walked over to her closet and picked out a plain white shirt with comfortable pink mini-shorts to wear and she changed into them.

Lucy stepped into her bed and snuggled in under the sheets, laying on her back and holding Happy next to her with one arm. His soft head rested on the side of her chest and she kept her arm near the cat, he was surprisingly soft.

Lucy rested her other hand on her flat stomach and stared up at the roof. 'Ugh, I don't think I'll be able to show my face at the guild tomorrow...' She put on her 'drama' face: -.-

Her eyes suddenly sprung open "Aha! I can just avoid them all day!" She smiled then gasped and slapped a hand over her mouth. 'That damn cat... Why should I care if I wake him up?' She frowned and looked out of the window, gazing into the dark blue sky which was dotted with sparkling stars.

The blonde felt her eyes getting heavier and she slowly fell into a deep slumber, along with the quiet snoring Exceed. (He was drooling a bit too)

* * *

><p><strong>- Natsu's House, Night Time -<strong>

"Argh what the hell did Happy get so upset about?" Natsu growled and flopped down on his mattress. He felt all hot and flustered, which was extremely unusual for the Salamander of Fairy Tail.

But he had his reasons:

One, the girl he loved the most in the world had kissed him on the cheek.

Two, he couldn't get his mind off of the scene that kept replaying in his head.

And three, the pink-haired mage kept fantasising what Lucy would _taste_ like.

He furiously scratched his head and bared his fang-like teeth, "I can't think like that! Lucy is my best friend and she kissed Gray too! Damn that stupid snowman!" Natsu growled and suddenly felt rage bubbling up in the pit of his stomach. He started tossing and turning under his blankets, eventually they were only covering one of his legs, the rest of the material piled up on the floor beside his bed.

Natsu turned his head to look out of the window and looked into the dark blue night, dotted with tiny glittering stars.

And for once, the Dragon Slayer thought about his life. What was going to happen. In particular, at the guild tomorrow.

When the Dragon would see his Princess again. And claim her as his own.

* * *

><p><strong>- On the Way to Gray's House, Night Time -<strong>

Gray smirked at himself as he walked down the cobblestone street with his hands stuffed in his pockets. The wind was still, the summer air felt warm and somewhat muggy. The ice mage walked, not embarrassed by the fact that he was indeed shirtless and he knew by the time he got home, it would just be boxers. But who cares anyway?

Lucy Heartfilia, whom he had a crush on since Galuna island, had willingly kissed his cheek. It wasn't big and dramatic, it was simple and cute. That was all that Gray wanted from her. He wanted to return the favour.

"Alright, tomorrow's the day. I'm gonna beat that damn lizard." Gray confidently swung the door to his house on and went straight to his bed, he planned to wake up early and beat Natsu to the guild, seeing as Lucy was usually there before he was in the morning. He scratched his spiky raven-coloured hair and tucked his hands behind his head as he waited for sleep to come.

_'Tomorrow is the day. To tell her everything in my heart.'_

* * *

><p><strong>- Next Morning, Lucy's P.O.V. - <strong>

I felt the warmth of the morning sun shining on me, _'Damn, forgot to shut the curtains again...' _I sighed and lazily stretched an arm over my eyes, hoping to catch a few more minutes of sleep. There was a little bit of weight and body warmth on the side of my chest and my eyes widened in realisation.

"NATSU YOU _CREEP_! GET OUT OF MY BED!" I shrieked and jumped out of the bed and balled my fists, waiting for the stupid fire-breather to leave _my_ house. I heard a soft groan and my pink covers moved slightly. _'Wait a minute... That's way too small to be Natsu...'_ I narrowed my eyes and carefully pulled the blanket off of the object that had invaded my bed.

And, there was Happy.

Sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

What a spoilt little cat...

"What the hell are you doing here Happy?" I snapped, maybe a bit too harshly.

He slowly turned and looked at me dramatically, his brows arced up and he looked hurt, sad maybe? "But Lucy... you asked me to stay..." His stuck his bottom lip out and tears started to form on his eyes. I immediately regretted snapping at him, I felt so guilty. It felt like I accidentally kicked someone's kid in the head and their parents had witnessed it.

"I'm sorry Happy, I just forgot." I apologised and pleaded, hoping it was convincing enough, that was all I had.

"It's fine, just get me a fish and hurry up!" Happy suddenly cheered up and hopped down from the bed.

"I'm not your maid you damn cat!" I balled my fists at him, resisting the urge to pull his whiskers out.

"You were my maid when we were going to the Everlue Mansion." The blue cat simply stated as he looked up at me, he smirked with his little cat lips and that just seemed to piss me off even more.

"That was for a mission only! I'm NOT a maid!" I screeched and stormed off into the kitchen, cooking some french toast for my breakfast. "Do you like this, Happy?" I asked him. _'Ugh, I can't believe I would even consider cooking for a damn cat...' _

"Nope." The little Exceed turned his nose at the meal, a look of utter spoilt disgust on his face, "It's not fish."

"Hmph!" I turned my face away from the little cat and put the toast on my plate, taking it to my small wooden dining table before picking it up and taking a small bite, chewing it as the delicious cinnamon flavour tingled my taste buds.

"Lucy~" Happy purred as he leapt onto the table and looked into her brown eyes.

I swallowed the mouth full of toast, "What now?" I sighed.

"I want a fish." Happy crossed his arms/legs over his chest proudly.

"Go get one yourself..." This cat was so annoying, ordering me around like some sort of maid. WHICH I'M NOT. "I'm gonna get changed." I picked up the last bit of the toast and popped it into my mouth, placing the plate in the kitchen sink and picked my normal blue collared shirt and blue skirt and headed into the bathroom to get changed.

I REFUSED to let this damn flying act see me get dressed.

I quickly got dressed and looked in the bathroom mirror, tying my hair up in a side ponytail with a blue ribbon. The bruise on my neck was about the size of my outstretched hand and I could feel a bit of pain every time I turned my head. I opened the bathroom door and stepped out into my bedroom.

"QUIT SCRATCHING THE WALLS YOU DAMN CAT!" I shrieked and Happy stepped back and looked at the wall that had his claw marks all over it, it was as though he was admiring his masterpiece.

He seemed happy with himself and he just knew exactly how to get me angry. I headed over to my closet and grabbed my large black combat boots, sitting on the edge of my bed as I slipped them on. After clipping on a brown leather belt with my celestial keys and whip, I called for Happy and we headed to the guild.

Happy was being lazy the whole way and sitting on my head. -_-

And I still can't believe I'm actually going to Fairy Tail right now, it'll be so embarrassing if I see Natsu or Gray...

* * *

><p><strong>- At the Guild - <strong>

"So, Natsu. How'd the mission go?" Mira turned and smiled at the Salamander, she wanted to know if he had confessed or if Lucy had beaten him too it. She propped her elbows on the wooden bar and rested her cheeks on her hands

"Great! We got tons of money so I wanna order the whole menu!" Natsu grinned at the white-haired mage. She sweat dropped, _'He's so dense! I meant how did it go with Lucy, not how much money he got!'_ the mage thought while she giggled and headed back to the kitchen to start preparing his food.

Natsu stayed by the bar and grinned, awaiting his first few dishes to be served up. He was excited but bored, neither Gray or Lucy was at the guild yet so there was no one to tease or fight. Suddenly, he saw a red haired woman walking past and she sat next to him.

"Good morning Natsu." She simply greeted him.

"Erza! Fight me!" Natsu jumped out of his seat and raised his fists.

"Natsu, you know I'll win. I'm S-class." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, knowing what was coming next.

"I don't care! Just come at me!" Natsu yelled, a fiery background sizzling behind him.

"Natsu, here's some of your food!" Mira returned from the kitchen holding about four plates of random food items from the guild's menu. "Oh, good morning Erza. Can I get you something?" The white-haired mage smiled sweetly at her old friend and rival.

"Good morning MiraJane. I'll just some strawberry cake please." Erza answered quickly, being the Titania, she remained very business-like.

Natsu growled and sat back down, shoving huge amounts of food into his mouth at once, making a complete mess of himself and the things around him. "Natsu! Stop eating like an animal!" Erza barked as she watched a bit of pasta fall to the ground, various sauces splattering all over the bar.

The Salamander stood up and swallowed a huge mouthful of bread, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He grinned, showing off his dragon-like fangs. "Fight me!" He repeated and slid one foot back into a fighting stance.

"Erza, here's you cake!" Mira smiled again and placed the strawberry cake in front of the Titania."Thank you." The red-head picked up the small fork and took a bite, smiling at the sweet taste of her favourite food.

An idea popped into Natsu's head. He knew how to get a fight with Erza.

His onyx eyes followed her hand as she took another bite of the sweet food then in an instant, the Dragon Slayer threw her plate on the ground and Erza's precious cake landed with a_ splat_ as it hit the guild's wooden floor. The S-class mage's eyes widened and her mouth opened in shock and horror as she looked at her ruined treat.

"Shit, he's done it now." Gajeel commented as he watched the scene before him, munching on a piece of scrap metal. Levy, who was standing next to the Iron Dragon Slayer gasped and waited for Natsu's screams.

"Oh no... Bad idea Natsu.." Lisanna walked nearby with a platter of drinks for various guild members.

"You..." Erza's eyes were covered by a dark shadow and she stood up from her seat and turned to face Natsu. Her normally brown eyes glowed an evil red and she looked down at the pink-haired dragon slayer, who's expression was a mix of fear and excitement.

"YOU ARE GONNA PAY FOR THAT NATSU!" She yelled and pulled a sword from thin air, charging at Natsu and slicing and stabbing. He was running backwards and grinning idiotically until he ran into a table behind him. The people that were previously sitting there flew off in all directions, Wakaba squashed underneath.

Natsu quickly jumped back onto his feet and shrieked (yes, Natsu shrieks) as Erza's sword sliced into the table that he had run into. her eyes gleamed, she was getting closer to him with each strike.

The idiotic mage ran around the guild with his arms in the air, upsetting the reasonably quiet morning at Fairy Tail. He knocked over Elfman, who said it wasn't 'manly' to kill Erza's cake, even though the white-haired man had done it countless times before. Natsu hit his bead on a large barrel that Cana was drinking from and sent her crashing to the ground. The fire mage could hear her slurring insults but he just kept running around the guild.

He looked back to check on Erza, but she had stopped in her tracks and was looking at him. He had a puzzled look on his face and wondered what she was looking at. The pink-haired mage turned his head (still running) and his head got squished by something big and soft. The whole guild gasped then fell silent.

Natsu could smell the familiar scent of sweet strawberries that belonged to Lucy. He blushed a bright red as he realised his face was nestled between Lucy's unnaturally large breasts.

"KYYYYAAAAAA!" Lucy screamed and jumped back away from the Dragon Slayer with a bright red face. Her eyes were wide and she held both hands up like she was ready to karate-chop his face in, although it was more of a defence mechanism. Natsu was still slightly bent over, almost unable to move. He had no idea what to say to her, he was way too embarrassed.

Erza watched the two with interest from a distance.

"Sorry Luce!" Natsu stood up straight and scratched the back of his pink hair. He was blushing, but not nearly as much as the celestial mage was.

"I-It's ok..." Lucy stuttered and waved one hand in front of her.

Happy jumped from Lucy's head and put a paw over his mouth, "You llliiiiiiiiiike him!" he purred, rolling his tongue more than usual.

"Shut up!" Lucy squealed and stormed off towards the bar, where she huffed and sat down on one of the stools.

Completely forgetting his fight with Erza, Natsu followed his blonde partner and sat where he had yet to finish his meal. Lucy hadn't realised that she sat next to a large pile of half-eaten food and when she saw the spiky pink hair next to her, she figured that it wouldn't be half eaten for long.

The Dragon Slayer resumed his previous activities of stuffing food into his mouth. "Hey Lucy!" Mirajane walked up in front of the blonde, cleaning a glass and setting it on the shelf behind her.

"Oh, hi Mira!" Lucy smiled at her white-haired friend. Mira grinned mischievously and leant towards the blonde so Natsu wouldn't be able to hear what she was going to say.

"So how'd it go with Natsu? Did you get to tell him how you feel?" She whispered holding a hand up to hide her mouth's movements, just in case the idiot could actually lip-read. Lucy blushed deep red from ear to ear when flashbacks of the mission came to mind. There was a few where Natsu was carrying her bridal style and when he got completely jealous and pissed at Akihiko. Then when they had slept together, Lucy had to cling to Natsu for warmth and he held her in his arms all night.

"I went really well, but Gray was kinda with us most of the time which was great, but it didn't give me and Natsu much time alone..." Lucy whispered back, Mira nodding.

"What are you whisperin' 'bout Luce?" Natsu was suddenly right up in her face, grinning like the complete idiot that he was.

"Uh, no-nothing!" Lucy smiled and natsu looked somewhat disappointed.

"You were whispering something! What is it?" He questioned his partner.

"We were just talking about when we went shopping a few days ago, right Lucy?" Mira quickly covered up.

"Yeah, and I figured you wouldn't wanna talk about it with us so we whispered!" Lucy added, mentally thanking Mira and crossing her fingers, hoping that the childish fire mage would buy the story.

_'I gotta tell her today before ice face gets here!'_ Natsu thought, just nodding stupidly at Mira and Lucy's cover-up.

"Hey, Luce?" He looked into her deep brown eyes.

"What's up?" She smiled at him sweetly, and his heart skipped a beat. Now he started to get nervous.

"Well, ah.. I, umm... I wanna tell you somethin'!" The Dragon Slayer stood directly in front of Lucy and looked deep into her brown eyes.

"What is it?" She asked and looked at his own onyx eyes. The whole Fairy Tail guild noticed the sudden commotion between the two young mages and they all paused their fighting and arguing to watch Natsu and Lucy.

"I... I.. uh..." He stuttered and blushed as his eyes darted away from her gaze.

_'He's blushing? Natsu's actually blushing!'_ Lucy thought and inwardly freaked out. _'This could be a confession! KYAAAAA! Wait, this could just be a disappointment like last time where he just wanted Virgo to dig a hole for him!'_

The fire mage stood up and beckoned Lucy to stand as well, which she did almost obediently.

"I like you!" Natsu suddenly blurted out with his eyes tightly closed and most of the guild stayed silent, watching what was going to happen next. Mira gasped, _'Yes! I'm the best matchmaker! I knew it!'_

He blushed a deep red for a few seconds and then he bent his neck slightly, closing his eyes as his soft lips brushed against Lucy's glossy pink ones. The blonde's lips tingled and felt strange and Natsu could just taste the strawberry lipgloss that she was wearing. It was ended when he broke the kiss and turned away and tried to avoid eye contact with her, he was too embarrassed. Her eyes were glued on his back and his head was shoulders were hunched.

The celestial mage was in shock and stood there frozen, her face war scarlet red from ear to ear. Natsu had just kissed her. On. The. Lips. Her crush, the one man (a very immature one) she loves had just confessed to her. Lucy's lips felt warm from his fiery touch, and she wanted to feel that warm sensation again.

"I get that you don't feel the same way but I had to... Just once..." Natsu looked at the ground, a mad red blush still covering his face. Lucy grabbed his white scale scarf, forcing him to turn around.

"You idiot." She smiled then yanked on his scarf again, pulling his face to hers. His harder lips crashed into her softer ones and Natsu's eyes widened in shock, although Lucy had closed hers. He felt so happy he felt as though he could fly, she was kissing him and he slowly closed his eyes and deepened the kiss. She let go of his scarf and her hand fell onto his almost bare chest (seriously, that vest covers up NOTHING) then her thin arms snaked their way around his neck while his muscular arms pulled her waist closer to his own body.

The entire guild erupted in cheers for the two lovebirds. Even Juvia was excited, Lucy her only love rival was madly in love with the Dragon Slayer. Except for Nab, Warren and Max who wanted the beautiful blonde to themselves. Lisanna looked around the guild to see what was going on. She saw Natsu and lucy sharing their deep kiss and her eyes were suddenly hidden under a dark shadow. Her small fists were balled and tears streamed down her face. She dropped the tray and ran out of the guild crying.

Natsu and Lucy hardly seemed to notice, the fire mage's body heat grew hotter as the 'dragon' continued to kiss his 'princess.'

It was really a Fairy Tail ending.

Until Gray walked in and saw the two, their lips on one another in a very deep and passionate kiss. His eyes widened in shock and he immediately fell on his knees, he was too late. Even though he had run all the way to the guild at full speed, it wasn't enough. He covered half of his face and gritted his teeth.

"Get a room you guys!" Wakaba shouted at them, he noticed the area around the two literally grew hotter from Natsu's magic.

The pink-haired mage and the blonde finally broke apart and looked at each other with half-open eyes. "I love you Natsu." Lucy whispered and rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his back for a more comfortable hug.

"I changed my mind Luce. I don't like you." Natsu spoke with confidence. Lucy gasped and looked into his eyes.

She looked as though she was going to cry. He quickly kissed her lips again to cheer her up, "I love you."

**~ The End ~**

* * *

><p><strong>The end! <strong>

**I really hope you enjoyed it, I know I had fun writing! Sorry for the lateness and shortness of this chapter!**

**Please vote in my new poll, get a choice in what story I write next!**

**Special thanks to: **

**SakuraTreeLover, ChibikiLove, Chiharu Himeji, Mrs. Yukimura, babyMaya14, Lucarby, Elemental Dragon Slayer, Camanime, Rose Tiger, ashley-myth, Emil C, Bareerah123, LiLyRoSe98, Senbei x Cup Ramen, LucyHeartfilia28, VampireManiac8, Angel of Guilt, CocoBjork, XclosetmonsterX and everyone else who reviewed or added me/this story to their favourites list! Thank you soooo much! x3**

**Thanks so much for reading my story and for all you reviews! They motivate me to write more!**

**Ja'ne!**

**Bubbl.T Ninja**

* * *

><p><strong>If you want more stories or a sequel for Love Quest,<strong>

**VOTE ON THE NEW POLL!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
